Time Traveler Meets Spirit Detective
by Natala
Summary: Kagome comes home from the feudal era early, and finds her mother is bringing home her friend and her teenage son to stay for a couple of weeks. The teenage son happens to be Yusuke Urameshi. YusKag pairing. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Old Friends Introduce New  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
  
{Author's Note: Here I go! I know everyone will probably seem a little OOC, but I'm trying.}  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The girl shoved her face into a pillow, tears running down her face. He'd done it again, and he probably didn't even realize what he'd done. That baka. She was Kagome, not Kikyou, when would he get that through his head? They were different people! Yet, he seemed to see them as different sides of the same person. The two timing jerk.  
  
She sighed, mentally shaking herself. _'I have to stop doing this to myself.'_ She got up, going downstairs to fix herself a meal. Her mother was away, apparently visiting an old friend from school. Souta had gone with her, and her Grandpa was visiting one of the other few shrines left over, which was halfway across Japan.   
  
She made ramen, absently remembering how much Inuyasha liked it. Heck, he tore through her bag one when they'd run out, frantically hoping there was some still left. Her jaw set. Well, she'd see if she brought him anymore ramen.  
  
She finished her meal, washing the dishes and about to go see what was on TV. As she started to pick up the remote, the phone rang. She frowned, she didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. She grimaced, picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Higurashi residence."  
  
"Kagome, is that you? I was hoping you would be home, I've been calling every few hours the past couple of days."  
  
"Mom? What's wrong? You know I wasn't even supposed to be home until Wednesday, today's only Monday!"  
  
"I know dear, but lately you've been coming home early, and I hoped to warn you before we came over."  
  
"Warn me? 'We'? Whose we?" Kagome was utterly confused right now. "Aren't you visiting an old friend?" At least, that's what the note her mother had given her said.  
  
"Yes dear, and that's the we. When me and Souta come home, we're going to bring company. My friend has a son about your age, and they're going to be coming with us for a little vacation. Could you get the guest room ready?"  
  
Kagome briefly wondered what her mother was thinking. What if Inuyasha came for her while their guests were here? How would they explain the dog-eared boy? Then again, with Kikyou there with him and the others, why would he need her? She set her jaw, and forced a cheerful tone through the phone.  
  
"Sure Mom! The room's only made for one though, what-"  
  
Her mother cut her off in her own cheerful tone, though it wasn't forced like Kagome's. "Oh, only my friend will be sleeping in there, her son will sleep in Souta's room . Now I have to go dear, we're going out and later we'll all be packing. We'll be there sometime tomorrow dear, and don't worry about the lack of groceries, we'll pick up some on the way over. See you tomorrow dear!"  
  
"Ok, Bye Mom!" She hung up the phone and frowned, she'd forgotten to ask their guests names. Well, she'd learn them tomorrow. She shook off her black mood, telling herself that for a few days she could be a normal teen, no demons, no miko powers, no two-timing hanyou who saw her and a corpse as the same person, no Feudal Era! She grinned and set to work at cleaning up the guest room and the rest of the house.  
  
~~~~~~____~~~~~~  
  
The black haired boy sighed, he was skipping school again, but now it wasn't just out of habit. Keiko...she'd broken up with him. He didn't even know why. She'd just said it was too much stress to worry about him every time her went on a mission. Why would she worry? He always came back. all right, so most of the time he didn't tell her when he was going, but there was no need to worry about him!  
  
He was sitting in a tree branch, listening to his mother's friend talk on the phone to her daughter. Most of the conversation slipped by him. Apparently the girl agreed to whatever her mother was talking about. Oh joy, they were going on vacation. Like Koenma would let him.  
  
A moment after that thought went through his head, a girl sitting on a paddle with blue hair appeared in front of him. He fell backwards out of the tree, grunting as he hit the ground. "Botan! Warn someone before you do that?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "Sorry Yusuke, but Koenma wants you in his office as soon as possible." Suddenly a portal opened and they both ended up in the office of the ruler of Spirit World. He looked agitated.  
  
"Yusuke! I need you to-"  
  
Yusuke interrupted, he had told his mother he would go on this silly trip and nothing short of the world ending would break his promise to his mother. Enough people didn't keep promises to her, she didn't need her own son to break a promise.   
  
"No can do toddler, I promised my mother I'd go on this stupid trip to her friend's shrine in Tokyo."  
  
Koenma stopped, staring at him, his brows furrowing. Yusuke, refusing a mission? What, there weren't many shrines in Tokyo, maybe...  
  
"Actually, the mission I want to give you has to do with a shrine in Tokyo. It's one of the few left, the Higurashi shrine."  
  
Yusuke blinked, that was the shrine they were going to! "What the hell? That's the shrine that belongs to my mother's friend! Why would I get a stupid mission having to do with a shrine?"  
  
Koenma fought back a smile. Why indeed, but he had known about the 'vacation' and thought this was the perfect time for one, but it was also a great opportunity to find out where that miko energy was coming from.  
  
"Well, it has to do with miko's. There aren't many left anywhere, and most of them are weak. But a couple of years ago, miko energy was sensed coming from that shrine. The problem is, this wasn't just a weak little miko whose powers flared up. This is one powerful miko, and the power only seems to be growing. Yet, sometimes it disappears altogether. I want you to go find out what's going on at that shrine, and who this miko is. Most of all, find out what the miko knows about demons. Botan will check in for a report every few days."  
  
_'And if she is who we think she is, this mission is going to be a lot harder than you think. The Shikon Jewel...let's hope I'm wrong, that jewel caused enough problems 500 years ago, we don't need any trouble with demons sniffing it out now.'_  
  
Koenma turned his attention to Yusuke who looked confused.  
  
"That sounds great toddler, nice easy mission, right? One question."  
  
Koenma motioned for him to go on. He had though he had explained everything adequately.  
  
"What the hell is a miko?"  
  
Koenma fell out of his chair.  
  
~~~~~_____~~~~~  
  
Kagome watched as the car pulled into the driveway. It was the family van, and she could see through the window as her little brother pulled his stuff out of the car, talking rapidly to a boy in green who in return would comment once in awhile. She giggled, she could tell the boy wasn't really listening by the bored look on his face. Still, it was nice he was trying.   
  
Kagome glanced at her mother, seeing she was looking at her and motioning for her to come outside. She went outside, she had just come from school an hour ago, and hadn't bothered to change out of the uniform. She wore it everywhere anyway.  
  
"Mom, your home!" She saw Souta give her a look and grinned. "Oh yeah, and you to squirt." Souta rolled his eyes. "Stop calling me that Kagome!"  
  
"Why? It's so fun to see you get angry." She grinned, normal, this was normal, what she wanted. Her brother and her arguing, and her going to school. Normal. Ok, an old friend of her mother's coming over with her son wasn't normal, but it was better than the Feudal Era.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her children's antics. "All right you two, don't start now, Kagome stop baiting your brother and come over here."  
  
Obediently Kagome walked over, her steps light and happy. Mrs. Higurashi frowned, there was something in her daughters eyes...Well, they'd have to to have a mother to daughter chat later, and see what had happened this time.  
  
"Kagome, this is Mrs. Urameshi, and her son Yusuke."  
  
~~__~~  
  
Yusuke was barely listening as the kid started rambling on, he was thinking about what Koenma had said about this place, and miko's. Yeah, there was definitely a lot of strange energy around here. That was miko energy? Where was it coming from?   
  
He resisted the urge to start looking around. Despite the kid's rambling, he was a pretty good kid, and Yusuke had a soft spot for the little guy. Besides that, apparently only the family lived here, so it had to be the girl right?  
  
He jerked himself out of his thoughts as said girls came out. He blinked, yeah, the power was coming from her. She was trying to mask it, but was failing badly. _'Woah, that's a lot of power for a pretty girl. I like her school uniform too.'_ He fought down a smirk, too bad his school didn't have the girls wear something like that. He might go more often.  
  
As the girl turned towards him he realized she'd just been introduced. What was the girl's name again? He blinked as she stuck out her hand.  
  
"Hello Yusuke, nice to meet you, I'm Kagome."  
  
"Yeah, sure." He snorted, this was supposed to be a miko? From the legends Koenma had told him about, they were usually calm and serene. She wasn't at all what he expected.  
  
She pulled her hand back and frowned, peering up at him. "Gee, someone's grumpy." In a second the girl was away again, helping everyone bring in their things. He looked around the shrine, his eyes falling on the well house. There was something strange about that well house, he could sense something...well, he wasn't here to investigate the well house, he was here to find out about this girl.  
  
He shook his head. From her attitude, he doubted she knew anything about demons, but he might as well make sure. And there was the times when Koenma said the energy disappeared...  
  
His thoughts were cut off when the miko girl came back outside, waving him towards the door.   
  
"Come on, we're having dinner soon."  
  
His stomach growled and he followed her inside the house where he would be staying for the next two weeks.  
  
  
(A/N: I know, short and all that. my first fic. Oh, and about what happened with Kagome and Inuyasha, and Keiko and Yusuke, more of that will be explained. Probably in flashbacks. Review please! Or I'll sic Shippo on you.)  
  
Shippo: Really?  
  
Yeah.   
  
Shippo: Cool.


	2. Chapter 2

{A/N: I fixed the first chapter I believe, well, actually, my sister fixed it. Despite how annoying my older sister is, she knows a lot more about the internet than me. Don't tell her I said that. I also changed the whole story title, though the first chapter still has the original title that I was using.   
  
And as for my six nice reviewers, thank you so much! Risa3, to answer your questions, yes, others will be joining them, and in the third chapter Yusuke gets to meet one of Kagome's group, which answers some questions, and brings some whole new ones. You'll know who when you read. As for Botan, she does have the ability to see her.  
  
Fukai - I hope this is better, I believe this fixed the problem. It was annoying to me too and I couldn't figure out what the heck was going on.  
  
To Samuraigirl3, DemonLady1, Angelfirey and . - Thank you for your support, I'll try and update every other day or so, at least until school starts, then it'll depend on schoolwork. I'm glad you liked it!  
  
--------  
  
Chapter 2 - The Miko's, Living and Dead.  
  
The two families were sitting down for dinner, the two mothers chatting away, or at least Kagome's mother was. Kagome sighed, studying Yusuke out of the corner of her eye. She sensed power coming from him, but it was masked, and her untrained senses couldn't penetrate the barrier. She looked back to her mother, hiding her uneasiness. He didn't have a demon aura, nor did she sense an evil presence, but she was still wary of this boy.   
  
She sighed, she had to act normal. Her mother had already sent her a few narrow eyed glances, and she forced herself into a smile, eating away at her food politely. Souta started trying to get the other boy to talk, eager to hear stories. Through most of the visit to the Urameshi's, Yusuke had been absent, and hadn't talked to the boy much.  
  
"So, what's your school like? Do you have lot's of friends? I don't like school, too much work, but Mom and Kagome tell me it's important."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, he almost never complained about school, he just wanted to look 'cool' in front of the older boy.   
  
"My school's ok I guess. We're on vacation right now. I don't go there much, I don't see why it's important, I only end up getting in fights anyway."  
  
Kagome frowned, she didn't want Souta to think he should be getting into fights. _'School is important, our future depends on it. That's why I come back from shard hunting. Not that I can say that.'_ She was starting to glare, and opened her mouth to start speaking, but before the angry words could come, her mother interrupted, speaking sweetly.  
  
"Kagome dear, how was your day at school? How are your friends?"  
  
Kagome's mouth clicked shut and she smiled, except this time it was less forced than the others. Her day had actually been good. _'For once my friends didn't bother me about boys, and Hojo only talked to me for a few minutes. Though my makeup work will be a pain.'  
  
_"Oh, I had a great day in school today Mama. I had a good grade on the last test I took in History. Eri actually got a boyfriend I found out, so the girls were teasing her about that for awhile." _'Instead of me about Hojo.'_   
  
Finally dinner was finished, and Mrs. Higurashi stayed in the kitchen to do the dishes while Yusuke's mother went upstairs to unpack. Kagome settled down in the living room to do her homework. She could feel Yusuke staring at her, and had no idea why. Finally she got fed up with the eyes boring holes in the back of her head and turned around to glare at him.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
  
Yusuke had been trying to find a way to bring up demons. That he was in a shrine known for it's legends about demons and evil spirits seemed to escape him, and he was now staring at the girl.  
  
_'How can I bring up the topic of demons? This girls seems to be a good little school girl, all smiles and chatting happily about good grades on tests. There's no way she knows anything about demons. I'll just tell Botan that I doubt she knows anything, then I can enjoy my nice little stay here.'  
  
_He was brought out of his thoughts by the girls turning around to glare at him, her eyes flashing dangerously and her aura flaring up threateningly. His eyes widened. What the hell?  
  
"Why are you staring at me?"   
  
Yusuke almost sighed in relief, then he realized he didn't have an answer. It's not like he could just tell her he was thinking about what she knew of demons. Besides, what right did she have to get angry? He could stare all he wanted. It's not like he had meant to!  
  
"What're you talking about? I wasn't staring at you. You're paranoid."  
  
Yusuke realized an instant too late that might not have been the best thing to say. And it was confirmed a second later when she stood up and began yelling.  
  
"Excuse me, I think I know when someone's staring at me. I am not paranoid. I mean, I think I know when people are staring at me after-"  
  
Kagome cut herself off, her anger draining out of her as she realized that she had almost given her secret away, simply because she had let herself get angry. She had been about to mention how sharp her senses had gotten from fighting demons, and she'd rather not be seen as insane. The boy was giving her a peculiar look after her long silence, and she quickly went back to glaring at him.  
  
"What now?"  
  
She practically growled out her question this time, upset at herself for what she almost did, and angry at him for making her get upset enough to lose control.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just wondering why you cut yourself off then. After what huh? Must be pretty important for you to stop. What, have some little secret that you can't give out or something?"  
  
He was giving her a confident smirk now, and she was struggling to keep control of her powers now. Too bad they had grown so much in the past year. Better for battle, but so much harder to control. That he was more annoying than a certain hanyou didn't help in the least.  
  
Yusuke at the moment was wondering what possessed him to ask that. She had gotten that mortified look on her face that practically screamed secret, but what business of that was his? _'I can't really investigate the girl if she hates me. Damn, I'm surprised she hasn't lashed out at me yet the way her aura's flaring. Yet, it's going all over the place. She has the strength, but she doesn't seem to have the control. It's too bad her powers flare up when she's angry, she looks kind of cute glaring at me in the schoolgirl outfit.'  
  
_Yusuke ignored that last thought and wondered how he was going to get out of this mess as Kagome began speaking again, her voice going from normal to loud in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Why I cut myself off is none of your business, perhaps, unlike you, I just didn't want to get into a fight, and was trying to stop. Or, for that matter, maybe I just didn't want to waste my breath on arguing with someone like you!"  
  
With that Kagome stomped out of the room and up the stairs,ignoring whatever the boy was saying. She stomped into her room, kicking at a vase that had fallen on the floor. The vase suddenly turned into dust in a flash of bright light. Kagome stopped, staring at the small pile of sand. _'What the hell? Am I really that angry?' _She sighed, trying to calm herself down.  
  
_'Come on Kagome, think of happy things...like cats, and chocolate. Or Shippo when he found the store of chocolate you had in your bag.'_  
  
Kagome smiled, remembering how hyper the kitsune had been for the next few hours. Fortunately, he hadn't gotten sick, but Kagome reminded herself to never leave her bag unattended when there was chocolate inside after that. She sighed, her thoughts turning unhappily to her friends in Feudal Japan. She hoped they hadn't thought she abandoned them. She had left without a goodbye, simply grabbing her stuff when no one was around and leaving. Kagome shook off the thoughts, and started to get ready for bed.  
  
As Kagome had stomped upstairs, Yusuke, in an attempt to get the last word in, yelled and swore at her retreating form. it didn't really make him feel better when she appeared not to have heard a thing.  
  
_'Damn it, I just had to go and make her mad. This was supposed to be an easy job, but how am I supposed to find out anything about her if she's too mad to speak to me?'  
  
_Finally, Yusuke trudged upstairs, dropping himself on the futon in the kid's room. The boy immediately launched into a tirade about how cool fighting was, and asking about the fights he got in. Yusuke responded with a few grunts and shrugged at half the questions, hoping the boy got the point. Either he eventually did, or he wore himself out with taking.  
  
Yusuke settled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Most of the room was in greens and browns, not the most stylish room, but considering there were toys everywhere and the kid's clothes were on the floor, it's not like you could see the colors anyway. Yusuke sighed, and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep.  
  
Near Dawn In Feudal Japan  
  
The undead miko looked over the three companions coolly. Her spell appeared to have worked, as they were all sleeping deeply. The hanyou was in a tree, while the other two slept where they were in reach of their weapons. She shook her head, it was foolish to watch how easily she had tricked the hanyou, how she had staged a little scene for her reincarnation, and how the group was already strained from the absence of the girl.  
  
Only two days, and she had gotten what she wanted. The girl had left a shard behind, probably forgotten, and with the one she and the hanyou had found, it would be all she needed. Naraku was after shards, but she did not want this little group following her as a burden. Though it had been fun to play with her reincarnation's head.   
  
It had been simple really. The wind would not bring her scent to him until it was too late, and she could take care of what he smelled when the girl got too close. When the undead miko had senses the aura of her reincarnation near, she had stepped out to the hanyou. A few simple words and they were kissing, and the hanyou had pressed her cold dead body of clay and bones against a tree. It had been nothing to her, she had felt nothing, and as soon as she sensed the girl fleeing, she had stepped away.  
  
Kikyou's eyes turned upwards towards the sleeping hanyou.   
  
"Soon, Inuyasha, I will come back and we shall go to hell together. After I have defeated Naraku. You really were foolish to choose me over her, after all, she is alive."  
  
Kikyou watched distantly as the hanyou snored on. What could you expect of a half-breed. Perhaps when she was alive she had loved him, but she was more free now, and no longer did she fear loneliness. She was dead, and forever lonely.  
  
After that incident, she had said she would help him hunt shards. But, only him. So they had set out, after Inuyasha had informed the group of what he was doing. They had argued, and questioned where their precious Kagome was. It was amusing to see how they treasured her copy. Then, upon coming back they had all camped together outside the village. Rather, they came out looking for answers and Inuyasha had promised them in the morning. Oh, the hanyou knew what had happened, he had smelled her scent after she had left, but had foolishly chosen to go after Kikyou, and later talk to the girl.  
  
Kikyou took one look around, making sure the cat and kitsune were also asleep, for her spell only worked on those of human blood. Satisfied that no one was awake, and that her treasured shards were in her grasp, she called to her soul stealers and was soon a distant light in the sky.  
  
Once that light had disappeared, one form stood up, clutching something in it's hand. A small pink shard, wrapped in concealing wards and kitsune magic. It would not have been enough to fool Kagome, but the undead miko was no longer as strongly connected to the Shikon no Tama. She could sense shards, but to a lesser extent. And with part of her energy drained by the sleeping spell, she had not sensed the third shard that Miroku and Sango had retrieved in the past two days.  
  
Shippo's tail swished thoughtfully as he regarded his sleeping companions. He would not be able to wake them, and it was too late anyway. Besides, he was a bit stronger than the last time he had fallen in the well, and it had been sealed then. Perhaps...  
  
Shippo glanced down at the shard in his grasp, then in the direction of the well. He missed her, and Inuyasha obviously wasn't going to give answers anytime soon. Time for him to grow up a little. Besides, he really missed her chocolate. He ran off, one name ringing in his mind.  
  
_'Kagome.'_  
  
-----------  
  
{A/N: Ah, now wasn't that exciting? I'm sure I left plenty out, and there's still lots I have to explain, but don't worry. Oh yes, most of my plans for the story are sketchy, so their might be more pairings. Yusuke will definitely be traveling through the well at one point or another. Depending on how the story goes, there might be more pairings. I'm trying to work out a plausible way of people going through the well, that's not over used. Maybe just the more energy you have, that could work, so the Shikon jewels would give you access because of their power. Ah well, you've listened to me ramble long enough. Review please!  
  
Shippo: Yeah! Reviews mean she's happy and then she writes more. Besides that, look, I'm in here! How can you not Review with me in the fic?  
  
Yeah, and look, Shippo's even a bit more mature. Sort of.  
  
Shippo: What does that mean?  
  
Oh, nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I believe I forgot this in the second chapter. Well, you all know that neither the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, or Inuyasha, belong to me.  
  
{A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you all for reviewing, and some of you had some comments that I decided to address.  
  
First from wouldn't you like to know? - Actually, there are plenty of people who do Kag/Kurama fics. For one great author, the userid is 409382. I believe all but Changes are Kag/Kur, and they're great.  
  
The Mystirious Al - I had heard of that, but wasn't sure if it was true. Anyway, I also said that aura was being masked, so that could account for that. I'm not sure if I'll do anything about his being part demon. I might just have it be slightly au and have him be human, now that I know. Or just have it be before anyone knows, since I don't know the details.  
  
Angelfirey - Actually if I decide that the whole YYH gang goes through the well, I was thinking of setting Sango up with either Hiei or Kurama. I'll try to pair Hiei up with someone. ^_^.  
  
Fukai - Thanks for reviewing again. it's ok to be hyper, some of the best people are hyper 24/7.  
  
Sylvannastar - Thank you for your detailed review. I felt that definitely deserved a special response. Yusuke and Inuyasha are similar, aren't they? Thanks for the support, it's actually my first fan fiction, and the first piece of writing I've put on the net.  
  
Saiyuna-san - I've read your Yus/Kag story! It's wonderful! I check every day to see if you've updated! I'm so glad you reviewed.  
  
Anyway, I know more of you reviewed, but I think that's enough for now, since so many of you want to read the story, better get to that quicker. ^_^.}  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Kitsune Discovered  
  
Inside a well house a well was glowing. A bright blue light sprung forth, disappearing a short while later, but leaving behind a small bundle of fuzz. The fuzz straightened itself out, revealing that it was a small child kitsune. The kitsune looked around nervously, quickly jumping out of the well, in fear that the well would take it back and not allow it to stay.  
  
His small nose twitched, the different scents assaulting his sense of smell. _'The forest is gone! I can't even see the stars! Oh wait...' _ The kitsune opened the door of the well house, flushing in embarrassment. That explained why he hadn't been able to see the stars. He had been inside. Now, he just had to remember what Kagome had told him about her time.  
  
_'Umm...Let's see...Not many demons here. What about her house? Inuyasha sometimes sits on a tree branch near her window...so her part of the house is near a tree, right?'  
  
_Spirits soaring back up at the prospect of seeing his adopted mother, the young kitsune scrambled towards the house. he could smell her all around the house. He stopped, looking around for a tree near a window. He could see the God Tree in the distance, a path that supposedly led in that direction. That was no help. Tree's near the house, that's what he must look for.  
  
He scrambled along, going to the back of the house, and glancing around. His face split into a happy smile as he spotted a tree near the house. Or at least nearer to the house than the other trees. He scrambled up it's trunk, coming to stop on a branch that was directly across from a second story window. He sniffed the air.  
  
Yup, that was her smell all right. The kitsune started hopping around happily, not stopping until the branch shook and he almost fell back to the ground. He froze, listening for signs of movement from the house. None came. He squinted, looking at the end of the branch then to the window. The curtains were to either side, and he could see Kagome sleeping in the window. Unfortunately, though it would have been no problem for the hanyou, it was doubtful if he could make the jump.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the kitsune readied himself. He may not be an adult yet, but he could certainly do a small thing like jump from a branch to the windowsill. He ran as far as he could, looking oddly like an overgrown squirrel as he leapt. His paws caught the edge of the sill, and he pulled himself up, immediately pushing himself forward. unfortunately, it was a cool night, and the window happened to be closed.  
  
After a few minutes of trying to figure out how to get in while perched on the edge of the window sill, he did the only thing he could think of. Shippo knocked very lightly on the glass.  
  
  
Kagome tried to dig her head deeper into her pillow. There was this insistent knocking going on. It was light, and she could almost think it was in her head. She tried to roll over, blocking it out and mumbling sleepily about it wasn't even dawn yet. It didn't help, and if anything the knocking became frantic. Finally she threw off her covers and glared, trying to find the source of the noise.  
  
Her jaw dropped to the floor as she looked towards the window. _'What? Shippo? How'd he get here? Right now, i don't care. I'm glad to see him.'_  
  
She unlocked the window, pushing it upwards and opening her arms to the kitsune, who immediately took the silent offer and burrowed into her arms. Kagome kept one arms around the clinging kitsune, using the other to close and lock the window before sitting with her legs crossed and putting Shippo in her lap.  
  
"Shippo! I'm glad to see you! But...how did you get here?"  
  
Immediately after she asked that question she answered it, her senses that were still struggling to awaken pointing out the obvious.  
  
"A jewel shard!"  
  
"Yup! I got a jewel shard." He puffed himself up, then deflated, looking up at her honestly. "Well, actually, Miroku and Sango got it, and gave it to me to hide. Miroku put some concealing wards on it and I used kitsune magic. Miroku said you still would have been able to sense it close up, but he wasn't sure about Kikyou, cause she's dead and all, and might not have a great connection to the Jewel."  
  
Kagome winced at Kikyou's name, but forced herself away from that depressing subject, frowning at an earlier part instead.  
  
"Miroku and Sango? What about Inuyasha?" _'Why would Inuyasha not go on a jewel search with our friends? Then again, maybe he was '_catching up' _with Kikyou.'_  
  
"The baka went on a jewel search with the undead miko bit-"  
  
"Don't swear Shippo." _'Even if it is true.'_  
  
"Fine, the undead miko then. They went off and Sango refused to go without you, and Miroku said he need to exorcise some crops in the village. He was just being more polite. You should've heard some of the things Sango said to dog-breath! It was great!"  
  
Kagome tried to frown disapprovingly down at the kit, but for some reason the image of Sango telling off Inuyasha ruined the effect as she fought off a grin. Instead, she just brought the kitsune forward, holding him and patting his tail and head in soothing gestures. Finally she glanced over at the clock and sighed. "I still have school this week. Next week is vacation, but this week I have to go, and I might as well get ready before everyone else gets up."  
  
The kit had heard her talk of school, but was unsure what exactly it was. Still, at her insistence, he loosened his hold onto her and settled onto the bed.  
  
"Stay in her until I get back Shippo, and if anyone comes in, find someplace to hide. We have guests for the next two weeks, and it will be hard to keep you hidden, but we can do it Shippo!" She gave him a bright cheery smile. Oh how wrong she was.  
  
She took her bath items and clothes to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Immediately, Shippo started peering around, poking at the odd items that were in her room. He smiled, seeing one familiar item. It was a small comb she had used to brush his hair and tail many times before. happily he went to work on his tail, unaware of the others waking in the house as the early days sunlight went through the windows.  
  
  
Yusuke's eyes blinked open, staring blearily out the window at the sun that was just coming up. For a minute he struggled to remember where he was, his mind settling on the shrine, and the miko girl. He frowned. He never woke up this early. Must be something about sleeping at this shrine.  
  
He rolled over, facing away from the sun and trying to drift off. Yet something in the back of his mind was telling him to wake up. Finally, with a look at the snoring kid on the bed, Yusuke got up. He grumbled to himself, finding his clothes and putting them on.  
  
After dressing he narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on what was troubling him. He looked through the wall, towards the girls room. There was a faint demonly aura over there. It definitely hadn't been there yesterday. He listened hearing the shower on, and assumed the miko was in the shower.   
  
_'So, if she's in the shower, and theirs a demon in her room...Hell, it's too early in the morning to try thinking, I'll just go over there and see if I have to kill it or not.'_  
  
He walked out of his room, yawning as he walked to Kagome's room. He stood outside the door for a moment, preparing himself for battle if need be. It didn't feel strong enough to challenge him, but he couldn't be too careful. He opened the door slowly, looking around inside. When he saw the small demon with a comb in it's hand, he thought he was going crazy.  
  
_'Ok, that's funny, but I'm seeing a small kitsune using a comb to brush out its tail. Yup, it's definitely there. Now, for the real question. What the hell does this demon think it's doing?'  
  
_Sure now that any demon that would spend so much time brushing it's tail couldn't really be very tough, Yusuke arrogantly strode in to confront the small demon.  
  
"Hey you! Demon! What are you doing here?"  
  
Shippo froze, looking up slowly. Oh boy, was he in trouble. Didn't Kagome tell him not to let people see him? He tried to calm himself down, Kagome said things were different here, he had to think. Finally his nerves got the better of him, and he stood stiff, ready to run after using fox fire. He opened his mouth to let the word out, but instead he found himself glaring back at the teenager.  
  
"I'm here visiting Kagome. What are _you _doing here?"  
  
Shippo blinked. He couldn't believe he'd just done that. Usually he would have just pulled out a few tricks and run for Kagome. Too late now, he'd said it and he had to live with it. He continued glaring at the teen, crossing his arms and trying to look threatening. Yusuke just stared, a little confused at that answer. Kagome knew this fuzzy demon?  
  
"I don't have to answer you! And why would a demon be visiting Kagome?"  
  
_'If this little kitsune is telling the truth, then i guess that answers if she knows about demons. But why the hell would a baby demon be visiting her? And where did it come from?'  
  
_  
At that moment Kagome had finished her shower and dried herself off, putting on her clothes. She got out of the bathroom, wondering if she should go have breakfast first, or check on Shippo. She turned to her bedroom, deciding she should explain about her world to the poor kit. And she wanted an explanation about why exactly he was here.  
  
She stopped outside her door, hearing the voices inside that were slowly getting louder. Shippo and...Yusuke? What was he doing in her room? _'Wait...Shippo! He's arguing with Shippo!. So much for hiding Shippo. Why did my mother have to have guests now? Well, I guess I'll have to in there and make up some excuse. It's not like I can just say he's a demon.'  
  
_She walked into the room, prepared to see burnt papers from Fox fire, or a large spinning top. All she saw was the two boys glaring at each other, the yelling having stopped shortly before she went inside the room. _'What the...'  
  
_"Umm...Excuse me? Shippo? Yusuke?"  
  
Both boys jumped, Shippo's eyes brightening as he launched himself into her arms. Automatically she caught him, folding him close while blinking in confusion.   
  
"See? I told you she knew me. You should apologize!" Shippo was smirking in triumph while Yusuke stared at them, trying to take it into his head that not only did she know this demon, she was presently holding the kitsune tenderly.  
  
"Um...Why the hell are you holding a demon?"  
  
Kagome stared. He knew Shippo was a demon? Wait, he knew what demons were?  
  
"What do you know about demons?"  
  
"I should be asking you that question!"  
  
"It's my house, and I asked first!"  
  
"Yeah, and it's this house that has a demon in it!"  
  
Shippo put his hands over his ears, wincing as they shouted at each other. Finally fed up, he jumped out of Kagome's arms and peered up at both of them.   
  
"It's easy how Kagome knows of demons, it's cause she had the Shikon jewel in her body and got taken five hundred years in the past through a well, where we're always fighting demons!"  
  
Shippo realized that, despite this having stopped their shouting, this would lead to disbelief from this teenage boy, and deathglares from Kagome.  
  
Yusuke stared at the kitsune cub, then at Kagome. Well, the clothes on the cub did look old...What was he thinking? That was impossible!  
  
Yusuke scoffed. "You expect me to believe shit like that? Time travel? And what's a Shikon jewel anyway?" He knew there had to be something wrong besides her defiant nature. Powerful, cute...and totally insane.  
  
Kagome gave the human version of a growl and snapped back at him, for once keeping her aura under control. "Hey, we answered, you don't want to believe, that's your problem. Now I think we deserve some answers!"  
  
Yusuke hmphed and crossed his arms, giving an arrogant smirk. Even if she was insane or lying, she knew something about demons, so it was safe for him to answer. "Fine, mines simple, and I don't have to make up lies. I'm a Spirit Detective."  
  
Yusuke's face fell at the next question.  
  
"What the hell is a Spirit Detective?"  
  
  
{A/N: Ok, that chapter sucked. Well, it was necessary to get anywhere. In the next chapter, Kagome meets Botan! And the rest of the Yu Yu gang will probably start to make appearances next chapter. Hmm, maybe Shippo wasn't as mature as I thought I was making him. Though he can make decision by himself now, without running to Kagome. That's more mature, right? Well, anyway, Review and I'll have the next chapter in a day or two.  
  
Shippo: I am more mature! I am!  
  
*gives him some chocolate* Really?  
  
Shippo: *sounds of chocolate being gulped down.*  
  
Uh-huh. Anyway, I'll see you all next chapter!}


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
{A/N: Argh! I had this almost totally written a couple of days ago, and then my computer froze! I lost all of the work i'd done. Fortunately I had saved some of it, so didn't have to start from scratch. Oh yes, I probably won't be updating again until the weekend. I have summer work to do, before I go back to school. I hate having work to do in the summer.  
  
Ok, not much to say to the reviewers today, except thank you all! Oh, and a special thanks to DemonLady1 and Angelfirey for reviewing all of the chapters so far!}  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Meeting the Team  
  
---In Feudal Japan, Morning---  
  
Four travels began to stir, the last of the spell that had kept them asleep fading in the wind. All four woke slowly, until one traveler noticed something was missing.  
  
"Where's Kikyou?" Inuyasha growled out as he looked around the camp.  
  
Sango blinked, clearing her thoughts, she wasn't very worried about Kikyou. The miko could've caught on fire and been burnt to ashes and she couldn't care less. She was on the other hand, worried when she noticed who else was gone.   
  
"Where's Shippo? He's gone too." Sango searched the campsite for their kitsune friend, but he was no where to be seen. Kagome would kill her if they had lost Shippo! If they ever saw Kagome again...  
  
Inuyasha growled, he didn't care about the runt, he wanted to know where Kikyou was. Especially since Kagome had left them, they needed Kikyou to help them find shards. _'Well, it is sort of my fault that Kagome left...Nah, she's just oversensitive. It's not like i was really choosing. They're the same person! They share the same soul! Or they did...'   
  
_Despite his arguments, something inside him said that Kikyou and Kagome were different, they no longer shared a soul. Kikyou's souls were from the dead. Maybe he had done something wrong, but, at least now she could go to her school and not worry about shards. He'd go get her part of the jewel later, after there was no more danger.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and his search became frantic. "Hey! Where are the jewel shards?"  
  
---Modern Era, Breakfast---  
  
After a long argument about whose story was stupider, the two teens had made it down to breakfast. Yusuke had told her about his job, briefly, though he left out most of the details, like that two of his team mates were demons, and little things like that.   
  
Kagome, in return, had told him more about the well, and the jewel. She had avoided talking about Inuyasha much, except to say he was a half demon who helped her collect jewel shards. After both had thought over the other's stories for a few minutes, it went right back to "What kind of idiot do you think I am?" And they were now glaring at each other across the breakfast table.  
  
Shippo had been allowed to come down when they realized, despite their loud arguments, the household was still asleep. Kagome had fixed breakfast for herself and Shippo, leaving Yusuke to almost set himself on fire trying to make his own. Now the kitsune was looking between the two, who despite having both finished their breakfast, seemed preoccupied at trying to win the glaring contest.  
  
He sighed, and shook his head. If only there was a way to prove Kagome was right, then at least they wouldn't be glaring so much. Shippo left the room, making his way back to Kagome's room. She had her school thing, so this might be a good time to catch up on his sleep.   
  
He paused at the bottle of shards, then grabbed it, dropping his own inside before putting it back and jumping onto the bed. He curled up on her pillow, looking as much like a stuffed animal as was possible for a living, breathing creature.  
  
Downstairs the two had finished their glaring contest, and Yusuke had gone for a walk outside, while Kagome went to get ready for school. It had ended in a draw, and both were still grumbling about that.  
  
Kagome sighed as she finished packing for school. She glanced up at the clock. _'I still have plenty of time before school. Maybe I should apologize. After all, my story is just as unbelievable as his. I'll agree to keep an open mind if he does.' _She grinned to herself, and went to find the other teenager. It was too early in the morning for her to stay angry.  
  
She looked around, spotting the path he had gone to. Actually, it was the path to the God Tree. She could see the God Tree in the distance and she smiled. In 500 years it hadn't changed much. As she went closer she started hearing voices. She frowned, their was Yusuke's voice, but the other was female. They came into view and Kagome gaped at the blue-haired girl floating above the roots of the God Tree.  
  
"What do ya mean her story might be true? No one can travel back in time!"  
  
"Now Yusuke, it is a bit of an odd story, but it might explain the well's energy." _'And that story of hers matches the story of the Shikon Jewel. Lord Koenma was right to worry about that jewel reappearing.  
  
_"I can't possibly imagine that girl going back in time to wander about the feudal era. Have you seen her? She wouldn't last a second against demons!"  
  
Of course, no one had seen Kagome there yet, and she was getting a bit fed up with being ignored, and being called weak.   
  
"Hey! Don't talk about things you know nothing about! I've faced plenty of demons!"  
  
Two surprised faces turned to the angry teenager, and the blue haired girl quickly swept between the teens, slipping off of her oar and extending her hand.   
  
"Oh, it's so nice to meet you. There aren't many miko's left you know, and you're quiet strong by what we've seen. My names Botan. And you're Kagome!"  
  
Kagome took the extended hand, surprised that this girl was so friendly. She quickly shook herself, smiling back at her. "Um, yeah. I am Kagome. nice to meet you." _'I think.' _  
  
"Oh yeah, Botan's the Grim Reaper." Yusuke had left out the detail that the Grim Reaper was a girl with blue hair too. For that matter, he'd left out his little mission about finding her too, and hadn't planned on telling her anything more than the brief outline he'd given her.  
  
He smirked at the disbelieving look Kagome gave him. This was fun. Even arguing with her was fun. Wait...no, arguing with her was not fun, it was annoying...right?   
  
Kagome turned her attention from Yusuke to Botan, angry from the smirk he had given her.  
  
"Yup! That's my job! I've heard you travel through the well. Can anyone travel through the well? It must be exciting."  
  
"Oh, it's exciting all right. And dangerous, there are demons everywhere who want the Shikon fragments. I think they're the key to getting through the well, but I'm not sure, because Inuyasha can get through without them. Probably has something to do with his rosary. Actually, talking about demons, there's something I want to ask you."  
  
"Ok, shoot!"  
  
"In the feudal era, demons and humans all live around each other, and demons are constantly attacking humans villages and such. Yet, Yusuke mentioned something about a demon world?"   
  
Botan smiled, and clapped her hands together. "Oh, that's a short and easy explanation. About four hundred and fifty years ago, most of the demons were moved to this other world. It had always been there, but most demons preferred living with the humans. Free meal I suppose. Anyway, what happened was Lord Koenma's father, in order to preserve both species from killing each other, forced most of the demons to move to there own separate world. Only demons that were friendly towards humans and strong enough in magic to disguise themselves were allowed to stay. That's probably why you've never sensed any demons, there aren't many left, and the ones that are here are disguised."  
  
Kagome sighed, she supposed that made sense. it made her wonder what had happened to some of the demons she had met. And Sesshoumaru...he said he hated humans, yet there was Rin. Had he stayed or gone? And what about Kouga's wolf pack, and other demons? Though, Kouga hadn't been very friendly towards humans until he'd decided she was his woman.  
  
A thought occurred to her. if they knew what had happened to the demons, then maybe they knew about the Shikon jewel!  
  
"Botan, what about the Shikon jewel? Do you know whatever happened to it? Do we collect all the shards in the end."  
  
Botan shook her head, sighing slightly. "Sorry, I don't know much about the Shikon no Tama besides the legends. No one really does, beside that it was a bit dangerous."  
  
Kagome smiled weakly. A bit dangerous, that was an understatement. "Oh. Well, thanks anyway!" Kagome turned on a bright cheery smile, met by Botan own.  
  
"Your welcome! I must be going now you two, I have to report to Lord Koenma, I'll see you in a few days Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke nodded, then turned to the girl in front of him. Well, he had made a fool of himself yet again by not believing. Still, her tail was pretty unbelievable! His pride warred inside him, he couldn't just apologize, she had lost her temper too!  
  
Kagome made it much easier on him by approaching him, smile gone and a serious look on her face. "Yusuke, I have to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was rude of me not to keep an open mind after what I'd been through myself."  
  
Yusuke was surprised to say the least. With the temper and stubbornness she'd shown earlier, he hadn't expected her to apologize. Well, he might as well meet her halfway.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm sorry too. Though you have to admit, my story was much more believable than yours."  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed in anger. "Why you! "Is is..." the 'not' died in her throat when she saw an all-too-familiar amused grin on his face. She fumed, but couldn't help smiling back.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
He had to admit, getting her mad was certainly fun. But the smile at the end was something unexpected, and Yusuke wanted that smile now, more than he wanted to argue. _'Woah, back up here. You are not falling for a girl you've only known for a couple of days! She's cute, but one heartbreak was enough!'  
  
_Fortunately Kagome had already turned, and didn't notice the changing of expressions on Yusuke's face. "Come on Yusuke, we should get back to the house. I want to finish packing for school, and find out everything about why Shippo's here. And I doubt you want to spend all day on out property."  
  
"So, why am I coming back to the house? I can just as easily wander about here as in the streets."  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
It took a few seconds for that sentence to sink in, and by the time he worked up a response she was walking away. "Hey! I don't take orders from you! Listen to me! KAGOME!" He ran after her, and all that met his yells was the faint sound of laughter.  
  
  
---Spirit World---  
  
Koenma was pacing on his desk. He had sent for Kurama and Hiei for back up incase it was needed. He had heard part of Botan's report already, and didn't really want to here the rest. Why did there have to be such a thing as reincarnation? Why did there have to be a time traveling well?  
  
"And sir, the most distressing news is, she shattered the Shikon!" Botan finished her report with that statement, and Koenma turned to her with shock filled eyes.  
  
"She did what? What kind of Guardian is she? So now we don't have to worry about one jewel, we have to worry about the fragments of several! If she makes even one wrong move, she could destroy history!"  
  
On this positive statement, the two previously mentioned demons entered.  
  
"We have come. You said it was important?" Kurama of course, being as polite as possible since his extra sensitive hearing had caught the last statement, and now he was really worried. Hiei of course, said nothing.  
  
"Yes, very important! What do you two know of the Shikon Jewel?"  
  
For once both demons had a similar reaction, that of shock. "I've heard the legends." Kurama stated carefully.  
  
Koenma shot him an annoyed glance. "I'm sure you know more than the legends Kurama. You were a thief, you have to know more than just the stories."  
  
Kurama sighed, but gave a slight nod. "I know that it is incredibly powerful, powerful enough to destroy the world if it fell into the hands of the corrupt. But, as far as I know, it was burnt alongside its Guardian over 500 years ago."  
  
"It was. That soul was reincarnated. Along with the Shikon no Tama. And that has to do with what I want you two to do."  
  
"I suppose you want it stolen? Really, that's not a very good idea..." Kurama trailed off as Koenma vigorously shook his head.  
  
"No! That's the worst possible choice I could make! She's the only one who can purify it, and collect it!"  
  
"Collect it?"  
  
"It was broken, but besides that, she's traveling back in time in a well. Yusuke can probably take care of the miko, but he can't watch the miko and the well at the same time. I don't want anything coming through the well or going into it that's not one of the miko's friends."  
  
_'A miko...It's been centuries since there was a strong one. I wonder why this is only coming up now?'  
  
_Kurama shook himself out of his thoughts as Hiei snorted.  
  
"That's it, watch a well? How simple. Anyone can do that. I thought this might actually be a challenge."  
  
Hiei turned to leave, but Koenma was speaking again.  
  
"Oh, the watching may be simple, but what happens if something does get through the well, or something comes for the jewel? I'd imagine anything able to come through the well would certainly be strong."  
  
Hiei stopped, and Kurama voiced both of their decisions.  
  
"This should prove interesting. I'm sure we both look forward to the challenge."  
  
Koenma looked much happier, and was grinning. "Good! Oh yes, remember to make sure Yusuke's there if you introduce yourselves to the miko. We don't want you two purified out of existence over a misunderstanding, do we?"  
  
Hiei glared. _'No silly ningen girl could possibly hurt me.'  
  
_Kurama simply nodded, and both turned to leave, one curious about how after centuries the Shikon was back, the other eager for anything resembling a challenge.  
  
---Higurashi Shrine, 10 minutes later---  
  
Kagome had finally finished packing her school books, and had double checked to make sure she wasn't leaving anything behind. Shippo had told her the story while she was packing, of the two shards Kikyou and Inuyasha had found, and how Kikyou had put them all asleep and he had taken off with the other shard to find her.  
  
Kagome sighed, she would probably be going back soon, and again would have to forgive Inuyasha for not only being with Kikyou, but trusting her. She shook her head, you'd think he would learn after everything she'd done. But he couldn't let go of what Kikyou'd been.  
  
Yusuke was presently beating her little brother at a video game. Every time her brother would demand a rematch. Souta seemed to think if he just went at it long enough, he could beat him.  
  
Kagome shook her head, starting out the door. She stiffened at the threshold, sensing a familiar demon presence. And for that matter, two unfamiliar ones. She stepped outside, staring at the scene in front of her. There was Inuyasha, with Tetsusaiga positioned in front of him. A demon wearing black and with a katana out was glaring at the hanyou from the trees. Kagome was startled at the last presence. It was a demon, but his aura felt a bit like Shippo's...kitsune? And also a bit of human? That was confusing, and he also had a whip-like weapon out.  
  
She felt Yusuke come up behind her, also stopping to stare at the scene.  
  
"Hiei? Kurama?"  
  
All three fighters were still staring at each other, but Inuyasha looked like he was getting impatient.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you want, but if it's for the jewel, you ain't gettin' it."  
  
Kagome turned to look at Yusuke. "Friends of yours?"  
  
"Well, those two are yeah, but I don't know who-"  
  
"He's a friend of mine. I suppose I'd better stop him."  
  
"How? if you go in there now you could get hurt!"  
  
Kagome ignored him, and Inuyasha was presently launching himself towards the other two. Kagome did the one thing she knew could stop him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"  
  
{A/N: Well, that's that for awhile. I already have part of the ending to this fic in my head, it's just getting there might take awhile, and I still have to decide other things about the story. *sigh* Hm, should I let Hiei and Kurama be able to travel through the well? Should I keep Sango with Miroku or have her with one of them? So many confusing things.  
  
Shippo: Don't I get a girlfriend?  
  
No. You're too young. Maybe the next story.  
  
Shippo: Next story? You haven't finished this one!  
  
I know. And for some reason there's another story idea bugging me. Another crossover of course. Anyway-  
  
Shippo: Review everyone!}


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own neither Yu Yu Hakusho nor Inuyasha.  
  
{A/N: Sorry for the long update. There will be long intervals now, because of school and my dad deciding to kick me off the computer earlier now. And plus, other fanfic ideas keep popping into my head. Of course, all are Yus/Kag, which is why I'm considering trying out writing some of the others if I hit writers block. Which happened a bit with this chapter. Anyway, on to the story.}  
  
Chapter 5 - The Real Story  
Three heads had whipped around to stare at her as the hanyou went crashing into the ground. One person on the other hand, simply started growling.  
  
"Bitch! What was that for? They're demons! I know you're weak, but even you should know enough-"  
  
"Sit."  
  
Kagome sighed, watching Inuyasha slam into the ground once again. She turned to Yusuke who was looking between her and Inuyasha in confusion. Then he remembered what she'd told him of her travels. He hadn't thought someone this girl would travel with would be so bad mannered.  
  
"This is Inuyasha? The hanyou who helps collect jewel shards? What was that, some kind of spell?"  
  
Kagome frowned, looking back at Inuyasha who was getting up as the spell wore off. She gave a simply nod to Yusuke. "Yes, I'll explain more in a minute."  
  
Then she turned all of her attention to Inuyasha, and he had turned from the two at the tree line to glare at her. She sighed, technically, considering the experiences they had all had with demons, she couldn't blame him for wanting to attack, but if only he was a bit more patient! She shook her head and stepped towards him.  
  
"Don't attack them Inuyasha. Their friends of Yusuke's." She motioned behind her and Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and he looked to the black haired boy. His gaze shifted from him back to Kagome.  
  
"Keh. Why should I care? Demons are demons, and they're probably after the jewel. Now wench, if you'll stop sitting me long enough for me to attack them, it wouldn't even take that long."  
  
From behind him came a snort. Hiei had jumped down from the tree, and crimson eyes met gold. "You couldn't even touch me, half-breed."  
  
Kagome groaned, if there was one thing Inuyasha couldn't handle, it was that insult. She looked pleadingly behind her to Yusuke that clearly was begging him to interfere.  
  
Yusuke sighed inwardly, it would be hard to stop Hiei if they got fighting. Hell, the way Inuyasha had greeted the girl, he wasn't really inclined to _want _to stop him. Then she just had to turn that look onto him.  
  
_'Damnit, why do these things happen? Why should I try to stop him? Besides, it would be a good way to get to know how strong this guy is. All right, so afterwards Kagome would hate me and this Inuyasha guy might be dead, but...'  
  
_One more glance at pleading blue eyes and he grimaced. He nodded and she smiled brightly. Seeing the smile, Yusuke decided it might just be worth it. He turned his attention to the two who both had swords drawn. Yusuke's eyes widened. In a few seconds there wouldn't be an Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sit!"  
  
"Hiei!" Yusuke glared at the fire demon. The fire demon glared right back, and Kurama was still silent, studying the miko girl who was running to the hanyou, crouching down and whispering into his ears.  
  
As Hiei and Yusuke went into a battle of wills, Kurama started forward, stopping a few feet away from the girl and dog-eared boy.  
  
"Excuse me. Forgive us for our hasty decision. We simply saw you coming out of the well house and, knowing nothing about the girl's friends, assumed you were a demon sent to harm her."  
  
The girl looked confused, and the hanyou was pulling himself off the ground, still eyeing him with anger and suspicion. Seeing the look of confusion, Kurama quickly added onto his explanation, wanting to cool of this situation as much as possible.  
  
"I'm sure you know something of Yusuke's job. We have helped Yusuke on numerous missions, along with another team member. We were sent her by Lord Koenma, for a few different reasons, mostly that you being a miko, and Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, need to be watched. We were sent to watch the well and make sure no one besides you or your friends got through. Unfortunately, we had no information on your friends, and seeing a demon, we assumed that he was a danger."  
  
Now Kagome's confusion was gone, but Inuyasha's was only beginning.  
  
"Wha? Team? What? Kagome, what the hell is going on? Nevermind, it doesn't matter, where's the runt? I bet he's the one who took me and Kikyou's jewel shards!"  
  
Kagome's temper flared, and she immediately tightened her control over her miko powers. No matter how mad she was, she did not want to purify Inuyasha.  
  
"You jerk! The only shard Shippo had is the one Miroku and Sango got! He would _never _steal from us! Kikyou stole your precious jewel shards! Why don't you go ask her to give them back and leave me alone!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears flattened, but he shook off the all too familiar feeling off guilt.  
  
"Keh! It doesn't matter either way wench, we need to go find more shards!"  
  
Kagome gave him a look of mixed disbelief and rage.  
  
"Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit! Do you even know why I left in the first place? I needed some time to myself! And some time to catch up with my friends! I've only been here a few days Inuyasha. Can't you leave me alone for a few days, especially after what you did?"  
  
Her eyes filled with tears again, remembering the scene all too well. Yusuke and Hiei had stopped glaring at each other long ago, and had also stopped arguing on reasons they could not kill the hanyou. Now they had both stopped that, turning to see what had upset the miko enough to have her screaming, and now...crying?  
  
The girl had turned away, running into the house and slamming the door. Hiei snorted, and started to make a comment about weak ningens, when he realized not one person would even be noticing. All three of the other boys were looking towards the house. Kurama with a surprised frown, the half-breed with guilt, and Yusuke had clenched his fists, shock on his face first, then anger.   
  
"Kurama, Hiei watch him. I'm going to go talk to Kagome."  
  
_'Apparently I'm not the only one who left out parts of my story. She left out what a bastard that demon is.'  
  
_He didn't notice his team members giving him slightly surprised looks. Or at least, Kurama giving him a slightly surprised look. And perhaps slightly pleased. _'He really has been moping about for awhile. Yet, he seems concerned for the girl. Interesting, people don't make friends with people like us easily.' _  
  
Kurama smiled slightly, then looked down at the hanyou. "So, what was the girl talking about?"  
  
Inuyasha growled, his attention still focused on where the boy had disappeared. Why would he go talk to Kagome? Who was this boy? His growl went deeper, and he simply flattened his ears to the question.  
  
Hiei was there in a flash. "Answer the question half-breed." Hiei didn't really think this one would be much trouble, but he was itching for a fight. And this idiot was giving him the perfect excuse.  
  
Inuyasha had his hand on his sword in a flash, and Kurama groaned. Not again. Just then, right before the two could start trying to kill each other, another voice interrupted.  
  
"I finally found you guys! When Botan told me about a new mission, I was wandering all over the city trying to find you guys!" A red head in a blue uniform stood there, looking around. "Hey! Where's Urameshi?"  
  
"Great. The baka's here." This of course, was from a now frustrated Hiei. Was one little bloodbath so much to ask?  
  
"What'd you say shorty?"  
  
~~_~~  
  
Kagome had ran up to her room. She was cursing inside. Why did she always have to cry? She really was weak. Her head snapped up as she heard someone else coming up the stairs. She frowned, trying to listen to the footsteps and sense the aura. Her emotions made her senses unstable, but she still caught the brief sense of Yusuke's aura a few moments before the door opened.  
  
She turned her head away from the door, silencing her sobs and trying to hide her tears. She heard the door close, and opened her mouth to speak a few times, but closed it again. All that was swimming through her mind was Inuyasha. He had even gone as far as to blame Shippo just so the blame wouldn't be on his precious Kikyou.  
  
Yusuke watched her for a few moments. She was sitting in the middle of the floor, and Yusuke felt another rush of rage at the hanyou outside the house. He shifted slightly. Well, this was going well. The girl was collapsed in the middle of the floor, probably crying by the small tremors that he could see run across her body sometimes.  
  
"So...I think you left some parts of yours story out."   
  
Yusuke winced. _'Yes, that's a great way to make her feel better. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if that's a great way to get her mad at _me_!' _Yusuke sighed, and looked down at her uneasily.  
  
She surprised him, her tone came out good-naturedly, and it wasn't really that she was arguing either. "Look who's talking. At least I told you that one of my traveling companions was a half demons. I believe you may have left out the part about two of your friends being demons."  
  
"Oh, yeah, well, maybe I did but...Hey! That has nothing to do with what I said! Who is that guy, really? All you said is that he's a hanyou who wants to collects the jewel shards for personal reasons. Besides that, by the little 'conversation' you two were having, there's a hell of a lot you didn't explain."  
  
Kagome forced back a sigh. Did she really want to go and just tell him everything that had happened? With Kikyou, Inuyasha, and herself? She turned slightly, studying him. _'Well, he's the first person I've told about the well and the jewel fragments who wasn't my family besides the group. But, i've only known him a few days. Can I trust him?'  
  
_Kagome met his eyes, and for once there was no hint of an inner smirk. In fact, he seemed both curious and concerned. Concerned? What? She shook herself mentally then sighed, making her decision.  
  
"Well, it all started 550 years ago, with a priestess named Kikyou..."  
  
Yusuke listened in silence to the story. he knew she was probably still skipping more personal stuff, but even the little she was giving him was shocking. Not precisely the story itself, but the pain he could here in her voice.  
  
_'Damn, and I thought my love life was miserable. That bastard, how could anyone keep hurting someone like this? Hell, I don't even think Hiei is that insensitive!'  
  
_Kagome finished up her story of all their encounters with Kikyou, including finally, the most recent one that had sent her running home. Oddly enough, she seemed to have used up all her tears, and now was staring at the floor, waiting for a reaction. She wasn't too optimistic, and definitely didn't expect a hand placed gently on her shoulder to turn her slightly.  
  
Yusuke had no idea what possessed him to walk over to the girl and place a hand on her shoulder. He had to be going insane. Then again...The image of tear stained face flashed briefly in front of his face and his brown eyes met her blue.  
  
"None of it was your fault you know. This Kikyou...she's dead, no real soul, and you can't blame yourself for her stealing the jewel shards. As for Kikyou and Inuyasha..." he shrugged and shook his head. "Forget about it. From what you've said, he'll just keep trusting her whenever she makes up some excuse. He's stuck in the past."  
  
Kagome stared, thinking over what he said. He was right in a way. She had told herself the same things before. Somehow, coming from someone else made it more real. And, more than that, he was right. Inuyasha would never forget Kikyou, and to him, she was just a part of Kikyou. '_How am I going to go jewel hunting now? He'll always be there, and I still love him. Damn him. Damn her. Why did I ever fall into the well?'  
  
_Yusuke briefly wondered if she knew she was saying her thoughts out loud, but by the distant look in her eyes, he doubted it. he watched her eyes flickering with emotions in frustration. This situation she was in definitely wasn't good, but it's not like he could do anything. He would have to...Yusuke's eyes landed on the jewel shards, remembering all she'd told him about them - and how the kitsune had gotten through with one.  
  
Yusuke grinned, and cleared his throat. "Come on, I just had the greatest idea ever-" He glared at her as she raised an eyebrow, but she smiled disarmingly at him and he rolled his eyes. "-about the well, and the jewel shards. You seem to be having problems with fighting Naraku right? And my boss wants us to do something about this whole mess, so, we could join your group in the past and help!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, then she looked dejected again. " I don't think Inuyasha would-"  
  
He shook his head and cut her off. "Kag, I may have only known you a few days, but you don't exactly seem to be one to care if someone gives you permission. besides, if I want to go, how would you plan to stop me?"  
  
He gave her a cocky grin and she rolled her eyes, giving him a friendly glare.  
  
"Good, that's settled, not let's go get the others."  
  
Yusuke was out of the room in a flash, smirking to himself as he heard his new friend yelling at him. "Wait a second. I didn't agree to anything! Yusuke, get back here! Yusuke!"  
  
~~__~~  
  
As the two teenagers left the room, a small head lifted from where it had been curled next to a pillow. Shippo blinked, then grinned. More people? Well, anyone besides dog breath was an improvement, and that guy had done a pretty good job of calming Kagome down. he hated to see her like that, all of her spirit gone.  
  
The kitsune ran out the door, running down the stairs to peer through a window outside. Three more new people. Shippo watched Inuyasha, seeing how he was glaring at the teenager in green. That was one emotion Inuyasha knew well. Jealousy.   
  
The kitsune slowly smirked. A few pushes in the right direction, and the two modern teens might actually give him something to be jealous about. Sure, right now they were just friends, but even Shippo could see they were obviously attracted to each other, and that Yusuke had helped Kagome gave him bonus points.  
  
Shippo's attention was drawn away as he watched the other three new boys. The boy in blue had a look similar to Miroku's, and he grabbed Kagome's hands, saying something and trying to show off muscle. Kagome pulled her hands away, and Shippo studied the two who had a demon presence about them.  
  
Shippo put his little paws to the window, pushing it outwards so that he could catch their scents. At the same time the one with red hair and green eyes turned his head at the slight movement. For a few seconds they stared at each other, one surprised at what he saw, the other shocked at what he smelled.  
  
_'Another kitsune...'  
  
____________________  
  
{A/N: Hmmm, not exactly how I wanted this chapter to go, but, next chapter they go through the well. Oh yes, as for the the pairings, thank Angelfirey for her suggestion of the Miroku/Botan pairing. i'd thought about it before, but didn't know if anyone would like it. Though, I'm not sure if Botan would stay in the past, but in too many fics everyone goes to the future. And of course, Sango will get one of the demon boys. Still the question of where they stay in the end, past or present? The Spirit Detective team should stay in the present eventually, but...*shrugs* Ah well, theirs going to be an adventure in the future too, not just the destroying Naraku in the past stuff. Anyway, I'm babbling too much, Review please!  
  
Shippo: You really do talk to much.  
  
Shush, or the first flame I get you're getting thrown to the mercy of the flamer.  
  
Shippo: Eep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
{A/N: Ugh. I had major writers block on this, and not much stuff between Kagome and Yusuke happens here. Basically I needed to write this to get the story anywhere. As for smile7499's concern about Inuyasha bashing, he might be a little mean for a couple more chapters, but no, I'm not going to make him a total jerk for the whole story, because he just have a nice side. He just makes bad choices sometimes.}  
  
Chapter 6 - Arguments  
  
Inuyasha's ears were flat on his head in anger. His instincts were telling him to fight, and he almost wished he could give into them. The two demons hanging around were bad enough, but then there was this human boy who was staying in Kagome's house! That was unbearable. Fortunately he was turned from these thoughts when another familiar scent reached his nose.  
  
Inuyasha turned with narrowed eyes to the house, already getting ready to come down on the young kitsune for running off that way, especially with a shard! He was stopped suddenly when he noticed Shippo's attention was no where near him. In fact, he was staring at the demon who had pulled a rose out of his hair. Inuyasha almost laughed at the memory, until it came to the part where that rose had turned into a deadly weapon.  
  
Inuyasha now turned to look at the demon, and found him to be staring back at Shippo. Inuyasha growled, trying to get someone's attention. The two continued to look at each other, in surprise, and now studying each other to see if it was real. Inuyasha growled louder. He did get the attention he wanted, just not from who he wanted.  
  
Kagome, hearing Inuyasha's second growl, had turned to look. For a minute, she was puzzled as to why. Then she looked at the two kitsunes, and she smiled, glancing between them. There hadn't been many kitsunes around on their journey, and by Shippo's expression, he obviously had not thought to find one in the future. Especially one that also seemed a bit human. Kagome shook her head in confusion, but she had been assured everything would be explained.  
  
"Shippo! Why don't you come here and meet some friends of Yusuke's?"  
  
Shippo was startled from his thoughts by his surrogate mother's voice. He took another glance at the kitsune who also smelled human, then took off running towards Kagome. He bounded into her waiting arms, breathing in the familiar scent before jumping t0 her shoulder to observe the older kitsune boy.  
  
"Kagome, who is he?"  
  
Kagome smiled, and turned her head slightly towards him, observing how Kurama seemed just as curious about Shippo. She motioned to Kurama as she explained.  
  
"Shippo, this is Kurama, a friend of Yusuke's. By the way, while you were sleeping I found out his story was true, though he seemed to have left out a few things."  
  
_'As did I...There still a lot that needs to be talked about, but we'll get to it eventually.'  
  
_"And Kurama, this is Shippo, our kitsune companion in the jewel hunt I was beginning to explain."  
  
Kurama gave a small smile and a slight bow. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
Shippo grinned and blue eyes peered into green. "Yeah, you to. Why do you smell like both a kitsune and a human? It's not like a hanyou scent...it's both human and demon."  
  
Kurama hesitated briefly, then shrugged inwardly. "I am a kitsune spirit in a human body."  
  
Shippo looked like he was about to ask more questions when one clawed hand reached for his tail and ripped him off of Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Runt! What did you think you were doing, running off with a jewel shard?" Inuyasha growled, deciding to take his fury out on the poor little kit.  
  
Kurama looked shocked for an instant, then slightly angry. The poor child had been doing nothing but trying to chat, and this rude hanyou seemed to be taking out his displeasure on the other kitsune. His eyes trailed to the girl, and he frowned. Why did either of these two travel with him?  
  
"Inuyasha! Let him go! Sit!"  
  
Kurama hid a smile as the hanyou slammed into the ground, the kitsune cub jumping clear at the last second to turn around to look at the fallen hanyou. The cub shook his head, glaring at the half dog demon boy in red.  
  
"Inuyasha! _Someone _had to go get Kagome, and you would have been sulking for days before you came to get her if I hadn't left. Why are you such an idiot?"  
  
Inuyasha growled as the words hit a little close to home. True, whenever he made a mistake, he did tend to go think things through...but he was NOT sulking. Inuyasha snarled, brandishing his claws threateningly.  
  
Shippo gulped and quickly ran back over to the relative safety of Kagome. Kagome glared at Inuyasha, speaking calmly.  
  
"Sit."  
  
She frowned, feeling her miko powers growing along with her anger, and pushed it all back. She'd have to talk to Kaede about learning to control her power. Despite how annoying he was sometimes, she didn't want to accidentally purify him just because her powers were maturing.  
  
"Inuyasha, you have no right to that jewel shard, so the only people who could possibly have a problem with Shippo would be Miroku and Sango. The jewel shards you have a right to were stolen by your undead girlfriend."  
  
Before Inuyasha could retort, Kurama cleared his throat, looking at Kagome questioningly.  
  
"Excuse me, but we have not been told much about your missions. All we know is that the jewel is broken, and that you travel back in time. Could you please explain more about your two friends here, and how close the jewel is to being finished?"  
  
Kagome grimaced, remembering that the jewel was close to being finished, unfortunately it wasn't their group who had collected most of the shards by now. She opened her mouth, getting ready for a long explanation.  
  
"Don't you dare wench! We don't need any one else trying to get a hold of MY jewel. We're going back through the well now, and none of these weaklings are getting in our way."  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara all objected to being called weak, Yusuke and Kuwabara loudly. Hiei on the other hand, simply pulled out his sword and had it at the hanyou's throat before Inuyasha even realized that the fire apparition had moved.  
  
"I suggest you watch your tongue before I cut it out half-breed."  
  
Kagome took an unintentional step backwards. _'Wow. He's faster than Sesshoumaru. And as quick to anger as Inuyasha apparently. How am I supposed to stop them now?'  
  
_Inuyasha had been shocked at to feel the sword at his throat. Without really realizing just how much faster Hiei was, Inuyasha immediately jumped back, taking out Tetsusaiga. He swung the sword at the fire apparition haphazardly, and quickly found he wasn't hitting anything.  
  
Kurama watched Hiei carefully, seeing that the fire apparition would stop dodging soon and probably attack. The miko girl would not subdue the halfling for fear he would be injured.  
  
"Hiei, we are not supposed to be fighting with the miko's friends. If anything, we should be helping, _not _trying to kill them."  
  
Kurama waited, and saw Hiei stop, glaring at him. Hiei then turned his glare to the hanyou, and sneered. "He's not worth the energy anyway."  
  
Yusuke sighed in relief. He really didn't like the guy either, but Yusuke wasn't really sure about what the rules would be in killing a half human. Besides that, he still wanted to see the hanyou's reaction to his suggestion. Yusuke grinned, if he had a fit over Kagome simply trying to tell the story, he would probably die from shock if it were suggested they _all _go through the well.  
  
With that in his mind, he spoke to his group cheerfully. "Hey you guys, if you really want to know the story, why don't we just go through the well and see it all for ourselves?"  
  
Kuwabara looked confused for an instant, then slowly nodded, seeming to think about it. Hiei simply stared at Yusuke, but he glanced at the well, and his eyes narrowed to slits. Supposedly, demons had roamed free in the time period the jewel was shattered in. Hiei smirked, for once the Detective had suggest a good idea.  
  
Kurama looked doubtful. "I admit to be curious, but we are supposed to be guarding the well Yusuke. You perhaps should go, but the rest of us? For that matter, how does this well even work? Will we be able to get through?"  
  
Kagome looked uneasily at Inuyasha, whose mouth had dropped open at the suggestion, and who seemed to be trying to form coherent words. She took advantage of this to explain the well.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly how it works. On my fifteenth birthday, a centipede youkai pulled me in, I believe it was from the Feudal Era. And a short time after that, Yura's hair came through the well to attack us. Yet one time Shippo couldn't get through. There was a tree in the well at that point."  
  
Kagome rambled on, mostly thinking out loud. Somewhere during this Inuyasha seemed to come out of his daze and objected--loudly.  
  
"Oh, Hell No! No way, wench. They are not coming! What are you thinking Kagome? Like we need anymore trouble!"  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! We need all the help we can get. I think that Naraku has most of the jewel at the moment is proof enough at that!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head, remembering that Kikyou had given most of the Shikon to Naraku, for reasons of her own. That had hurt, yet he still trusted her. He couldn't shake himself of that trust, or that love. Whatever the reason for taking their most recent two jewel shards, she must be doing it to get at Naraku somehow. That was the only explanation.  
  
"It's not like you can stop us anyway dog-boy."   
  
Yusuke interrupted Inuyasha's self-assurances, and Inuyasha raised his head with a growl. Kagome grimaced, and she stepped quickly between Yusuke and Inuyasha, signaling for Inuyasha to stop by holding up one hand.   
  
"Please Inuyasha? I'll stay for two whole weeks! Come on, it would be nice to have some people from my time, and I'm sure you can sense they're far from weaklings. Even I can sense that, and I'm not even trained!"  
  
Inuyasha looked thoughtful as she mentioned two weeks. Two weeks of no going home. But he went back to looking angry when he realized that she had said she would enjoy company from her time. Golden eyes slid to the boy behind her, who had been introduced as Yusuke. His scent was all over her house. Maybe she enjoyed the company from her time a little too much.   
  
Kagome watched the emotions flicker across his face and turned to Yusuke, shaking her head.  
  
"Don't even say it Kagome. I said I was coming, and if dog-boy doesn't want us to come, too bad for him."  
  
Kagome looked between Inuyasha and Yusuke and rolled her eyes, flinging her arms into the air. "Fine! No one listens to me anyway, I'll just go pack!"  
  
She stomped back into the house, muttering about stubborn boys while packing up extra supplies. So much for catching up on schoolwork. Well, at least she'd get back a few days before her vacation was over so she'd have some time to study.  
  
~~Spirit World~~  
  
Botan and Koenma were watching the boys argue on the screen. Kagome had gone inside, and immediately everyone had started talking. Except for Hiei, who was presently leaning against the well house, watching in disinterest.   
  
"You know Botan, Yusuke actually has the right idea for once. If they complete the jewel and get it back to this time, I'm sure I know of a way to seal her well. Then they can get on to the next part of the mission."  
  
Botan looked at him in surprise. "The next part sir?"  
  
"Yes Botan. After the jewel is completed, we certainly can't let the hanyou have it. It belongs in this time, and there's something we may need it for soon. Why don't you go tell the boys they'll be camping in the past? Oh yes, you're going too."  
  
Botan stared at Koenma, searching his face to see if he was serious. She gulped, and shook her head slightly in disbelief. "We need it for something? Wait, why am I going?"  
  
Koenma ignored the first question, skipping to the second one. "For two reasons. One, because your healing powers may be needed. For another, I want you to take some of the old scrolls that were written by old miko's to teach the younger ones. Give them to Kagome, and help her as much as you can. I don't know how much she knows, but by what you've told me, so far she's only used arrows. See if you can get her to access her healing powers, and be able to channel her powers through her hands."  
  
Botan recovered from her shock, and looked at Keonma carefully. He was acting a bit oddly. She shrugged it off, and decided to make the best of this situation. "All right sir! I guess I'll go tell the boys then. Poor Kurama, it's probably one of the few arguments he'll ever lose."  
  
~~~Back at Kagome's House~~~  
  
Kurama was indeed slightly disappointed that he seemed to have lost the argument, but he eagerly looked forward to seeing the past. Botan had gone in to talk to Kagome, seeing her struggling with an overly large yellow backpack.  
  
"Hello again Kagome! What's that for?"  
  
Kagome looked up, startled, and dropped the backpack to the ground.  
  
"Botan? What are you doing here? Oh, this? It's what I use in the Feudal Era to carry around my schoolwork, food, clothes, bath stuff, ramen, chocolate for Shippo, my cooking supplies..."  
  
"Really? That's all huh?"  
  
Botan was grinning in delight, her eyes twinkling. She could see why the bag looked so heavy now.  
  
"And you carry that all around the Feudal Era?"  
  
Kagome grinned back, and nodded. "Yup, I started carrying this around soon after I began traveling back in time. I found it useful. Built up some muscles to. Sometimes I think this thing weighs more than I do."  
  
Botan put one hand beneath a strap, lifting it up. She quickly dropped it in surprise. "It may just at that. To answer your earlier question, I came here to tell the boys that Koenma thinks that going into the past is a great idea. And apparently, I'm going with you guys!"  
  
Kagome looked delighted. "Really? That's great, another girl in the group! You'll like Sango I bet, but Miroku's a pervert."  
  
Botan frowned, then smiled again, shrugging it off. 'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Here, let's go wait in the well house for the boys to be ready. I already transported some stuff they thought they'd need here, so they should be ready soon."  
  
The two girls walked outside, Kagome shouldering the huge backpack, looking around and finding Inuyasha in a nearby tree. Sulking of course. Still, Kagome had been right, he could sense how strong they were. His main reason for sulking was simply that, even if he didn't want to admit it, it was his right to protect Kagome, and he didn't want any of these boys taking trying to take his place. Especially the one with the slicked back black hair.  
  
In a few more minutes they were all standing in the well house, everyone except Hiei had a small backpack. Hiei simply glared at the slightly questioning look he got from Kagome. Kagome shrugged it off and smiled cheerfully. She glanced at everyone. Inuyasha had been sat and argued with until he had agreed they could come, but he still wasn't very happy about it.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath. "Everyone ready? Try to keep in contact with each other, the jewel shards seem to have something to do with how the well works, perhaps it just activates when they're near. I'm not sure. But we might as well try."  
  
Inuyasha went first, since he seemed to be able to pass through with or without jewel shards. Kagome gave a shard to Botan, and she and the two demons jumped through. Kagome peered downward.   
  
"Apparently that worked."  
  
She gathered Shippo in her arms, and looked to the two boys. "Time for us to go."  
  
They jumped in, passing through blue swirling lights. Suddenly they landed on solid ground, natural light filtering in from above. Kagome quickly pulled herself up, both boys following quickly. They got to the tops, seeing everyone else had made it through safely. Kagome grinned broadly, making a sweeping gesture to encompass the world around them.  
  
"Welcome to the Feudal Era everyone."  
  
  
{Yay! Review everyone, even if you've reviewed before. Take your cue from Angelfirey and review lots. Comment on something you like, or disliked, or make a suggestion, ask a question, do something! Reviews make me warm and fuzzy! Ok, maybe that's my cat who's warm and fuzzy, but...*shrugs*  
  
Shippo: I'm fuzzy!  
  
That's true. My cat's fuzzier.  
  
Shippo: No! I can't be less fuzzy than a mere cat!


	7. Chapter 7

{Author's Note: Hello again everyone. Most of my reviewer responses will now be moved to the bottom, though once in awhile, if it's an important concern, I'll put it up here on top. Ok, important announcement for the story. I threw out the plans for having most other pairings, so mostly this is going to be Kag/Yus. But, for all of you who do want another pairing somewhere in here, there will be another pairing.  
Also, I may split the story into past and future adventures, making the stuff that happens in the future, later on, after the Feudal Era, into a whole different story. If so, most of the events within the second pairing I'm planning will happen in the second story.  
A special thanks to BuffyBot76, who suggested this other pairing, as well as simply talking to me about crossovers, which in turn settled a few things in my mind about the story. And of course, made me want to read more of her stories, which I then did. I recommend them, all of them. Read them. Oh yes, also, go visit Kinky Usagi's site if you're looking for more Inu/YYH crossovers, she made a site all for them!}  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
------------------  
  
Chapter 7 - The ultimate peacemaker; food.  
  
The four boys all looked around, and Kagome grinned. Hiei was trying to look disinterested, while Kurama seemed to be enjoying the air. That was easy to do, even to human senses the differences in the air were obvious: there was less pollution and the smell seemed earthy too. Kagome loved it here, but in a way she always missed the smells of home too.  
  
Yusuke looked around, looking behind where the house would have been. Trees. He looked towards where the God Tree was. He could see it, but also more trees. In fact, about all he saw was trees. "Are there always so many trees here?"  
  
Kagome blinked, fighting a laugh. He sounded angry, and that alone was funny. It's not as if the trees could help being there. "Well, Yusuke, I doubt they just sprung up overnight, so what's your guess?"  
  
When he turned to glare at her, she just gave him a blankly innocent look and he rolled his eyes, still halfheartedly glaring at her. "There are too many trees here. All I can see is green, brown, green, brown, and more of the same! I mean, doesn't nature come with any other colors besides green and brown?"  
  
Kagome turned away, trying not to choke on her laughter, while his two demon friends just looked on in amusement. Even Kuwabara and Botan seemed to think Yusuke was loosing it a bit.  
  
"Urameshi, there just trees."  
  
"They're stupid trees."  
  
Kagome sighed; it was a bit unsettling to travel through time. The peaceful look was just that - a look. It was easy enough to sense all the demons about; there were plenty of small and harmless ones that were constantly around. Apparently it was putting Yusuke on edge. Still, he didn't have to go blaming the trees, now did he? She shook her head, sighing to herself before glancing around.  
  
Inuyasha was watching, and seemed to be glaring at the boy in green. He felt Kagome's eyes on him and she tilted her head slightly, questioning him with his gaze. He shrugged, looking away with a growl. Kagome sighed, then turned back to everyone else.   
  
"Come on guys, the village is down the path. Everyone else is there."  
  
Botan had walked up to Kagome's side and was looking curiously down at the young kitsune as they began to walk. "Is he asleep?"  
  
Kagome looked down in surprise. She had gotten so used to feeling Shippo in her arms or in her backpack that she sometimes forgot he was there. She smiled ruefully and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he's used to arguments and yelling, slaps, and can probably sleep through anything. Except a thunderstorm, but that's..." She trailed off, she felt that she could trust Yusuke, and his friends, but she wasn't sure if Shippo would want her to explain his past. She had told Yusuke that his parents had been killed by some demons that had wanted shards, and hadn't elaborated.  
  
Botan looked at her quizzically then shrugged, dropping back slightly to keep track of the others. Yusuke was slightly behind Kagome and sped up to match her pace to look at the object of the girl's conversation. "Why would he be used to the sound of slaps? Or any of that?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, smiling slightly. "Our group...well, everyone has some odd little quirk. Miroku, the monk with the curse I mentioned, happens to think that his curse gives him the excuse to grope pretty girls, usually at the same time he's asking them to bare his child."  
  
Yusuke frowned and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Even you?"  
  
Kagome nodded, thinking back on the memory. "Yeah, it was sort of funny. He was at first trying to get my piece of the jewel, which then we must have had at least a third of it. Eventually, after Inuyasha fought him, we became allies, and he popped his famous question. Inuyasha started yelling at him, and in the end I think Inuyasha lost that argument, if you could call it that. Inuyasha seems to dig himself into deep holes in situations like that."  
  
"How the hell can you travel with people like that? Inuyasha insults you all the time, and on top of that you have a perverted monk? And you've been doing this since you were fifteen? Damn, your traveling companions seem almost as bad as the demons you guys fight."  
  
Kagome shrugged, shaking her head. "He doesn't really grope me that much, mostly he gropes Sango. Those two have something between them, you can tell, but neither would ever admit it. Inuyasha does insult me sometimes, but he can be really nice once in awhile, and he does protect me."  
  
Yusuke snorted, after that story she had told about Kikyou and Inuyasha, he had a hard time seeing that guy as anything but a jerk.   
  
_'Poor Kagome, it's a good thing we're here now. I can't imagine someone like _him _being much protection.'  
  
_Kagome noticed his angry looked and sighed, but she brightened quickly as the trees started to thin and the village came into view.  
  
"Look Yusuke, we're away from the 'stupid trees' now. Happy?" She giggled as she talked and he gave her a sour look.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to laugh at me. It just felt creepy in there."  
  
She stopped laughing and she gave him a reassuring look. "Don't worry, there are lots of small demons about everywhere, mostly harmless. That's probably what put you on edge."  
  
They were interrupted as everyone moved in behind them, giving the village a curious look. The villagers were mostly working the fields, and a few had stopped to stare at the newcomers.  
  
"Where are your friends Kagome? We should introduce ourselves." Botan looked around after saying this, eager to met the friend of the miko girl.   
  
Kagome nodded, and started towards Kaede's hut, seeing the small form of Kirara from where she was standing. Yusuke followed, glancing curiously at the two-tailed cat. What had Kagome mentioned about it? Something about flying and fire. Yusuke shrugged, watching as Kagome went into the hut. Botan and the guys waited patiently, hearing shouts from inside. Finally two more figures emerged, and a now-awake Shippo was riding on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Miroku and Sango eyed the newcomers, and the boys stared back at them. Kagome looked between them, waiting for someone to start the introductions. Finally she cleared her throat and gestured towards Miroku and Sango.  
  
"This is Sango, Miroku, and the fire cat Kirara." She pointed to each, Miroku bowing as he was mentioned, Sango inclining her head, and the fire cat simply meowed.  
  
Kuwabara stared at the cat, his eyes seemed to be glued to its tails. "It, it really does have two tails."  
  
Kirara meowed and gave a slight purr, as if trying to say she was good. Kuwabara blinked, and then grinned. "I love kitties!"  
  
There proceeded the meeting of Kuwabara and Kirara, which both seemed to enjoy. Kagome moved her gave back and forth between Kirara and Kuwabara in surprise. "Does he speak cat? Because I could swear that they're communicating somehow."  
  
Yusuke was stifling a laugh. It never failed to amuse him how much Kuwabara liked cats. He managed to straighten his face to look at Kagome. "Nah, I think he just spends so much time around them that he's learned how to read them."  
  
Sango cleared her throat, looking pointedly at the boys then at Kagome. Kagome blushed and nodded in understanding.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, these are the guys on the spirit detective team, and Botan, who has two jobs, but at the moment is acting as the assistant of the Spirit Detectives, since her other job would require her to be in the future. The guys are Yusuke,"   
  
"Hey."  
  
"Kurama,"  
  
"A pleasure to meet you both."  
  
"Kuwabara,"  
  
Kuwabara looked up and straightened, patting the fire cat one last time before letting her go. "Yeah, I'm the great Kuwabara."  
  
"And Hiei."  
  
Hiei glared as the two looked at him expectantly. He was introduced; he didn't need to exchange some silly ningen greetings. The female ningen frowned, her eyes narrowing, while the male simply shrugged and turned to the miko.  
  
"It is good to see you have returned Kagome. You left so suddenly last time."  
  
"Yeah, we were sure that Inuyasha had gone to far this time." Sango looked pointedly onto the roof of the hut behind them. Kikyou had taken two shards. True, she had helped collect them, but weren't they partly Inuyasha's to, not just hers? Sango shook her head as if to shake away her anger. She couldn't understand how Kagome was so forgiving. She loved the hanyou too much.  
  
Kagome read the slight changes of expression on Sango's face sadly. Then she smiled, and looked behind her at Botan, motioning her forward.  
  
"As I said before, this is Botan, she'll be helping too."  
  
Botan smiled, holding her hand out to the two in front of her. Sango went to take it, but was beaten to it by Miroku. Of course, his motives were _totally _innocent. Miroku gripped her hand, bringing it up in front of him with one hand, and starting his speech.  
  
"Ah, it is so nice to meet you Lady Botan, your beauty outshines-"  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome and Sango warned him at the same time. Sango jerked him backwards by his loose robes as Miroku sighed sadly. Sango glared at him before smiling apologetically at the blue-haired girl.  
  
"Sorry, his hand tend to wander, and I don't think you would have liked being groped."  
  
Botan nodded gratefully in relief. "It's fine, Kagome told me about it earlier, thanks, I'll watch out from now on."  
  
Miroku simply smiled at the slight glares he was getting from the boys and curiously eyed them all. Those two were demons, the one with red hair, and the one with black, but Kagome seemed to think they were all right, even if he could hear Inuyasha's growling from here. After all, Inuyasha hadn't really welcomed him, yet he was now he was Inuyasha's friend, even if the hanyou himself might not admit it.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, where is Kaede? I want to talk to her about the new members of our group, and..." Kagome hesitated, she didn't want them getting their hopes up about her worth in battle if she told them how she believed she was finally coming into her own with her powers.  
  
"...and ask about shard rumors."  
  
She was surprised how easy the lie came to her, but she saw Miroku frown, as if sensing her lie. Sango didn't seem to suspect a thing and answered her immediately.   
  
"She's out picking herbs, you should be able to find her easily."  
  
Kagome nodded, and started off, stopping and looking back at everyone. "Why don't you get to know each other, I'm sure you all have much to talk about if we're all going to be traveling together. See you later!"  
  
Botan remembered the scrolls she had in her own little backpack and almost went after her. Then she shook her head. She'd give them to her later, after Kagome had talked to this 'Kaede' woman. She turned to everyone else, watching as they stared at each other with the background growls from the hanyou on the roof. Botan put on a smile and clapped her hands.  
  
"So, who wants to tell something about themselves?"  
  
----  
  
Kagome smoothed her green skirts anxiously as she waited for Kaede to finish at that particular section of herbs. The old woman had told her to wait and they would talk when she was finished. So here she was, watching her pick herbs. Kagome bit her lip in doubt. Maybe she was imagining things. Maybe she just thought that her powers were getting better. Maybe-  
  
"So, what problems do ye have for me young Kagome?" a voice interrupted. Kagome jumped slightly and turned a hesitant smile to Kaede.  
  
"Well... Lately my miko senses seem a bit chaotic. They keep flaring up, and my powers seem to be growing. But I'm not sure, it could be my imagination, but if feels..." She trailed off, looking hopefully at Kaede.  
  
Kaede's face crinkled into a smile. Of course the girl was nervous about it, the hanyou had called her weak many times, and she knew the girl was sensitive to such things. So sensitive, that even with the proof in front of her eyes, she couldn't help doubting her powers were getting stronger. Kaede chuckled at the worried expression on her face, it was natural for this to happen.  
  
"Be troubled not, this is natural when you have been using you miko powers so much, that ye powers would begin to fulfill their potential. Kikyo went through much the same when she was a child, I was told. Most miko's do not go through it, the powers they access at the first are all they have, but with ones like you, you need to learn how to channel your powers adequately. Come, tell me what has been happening with ye lately," She said all this gently, motioning for them to sit down nearby while they talked.  
  
~-~  
  
Kagome walked back to the village, her mind trying to catch up with all the information she had been given. Of course, both had been confused why her powers would have lashed out at the vase, until Kagome remembered that she had gotten it as a birthday present from her grandfather when she was younger. That of course, meant that it probably had something to do with demons. And to think, one of his more normal looking presents was the one that actually had been made from a demon. If she remembered correctly, from the bones of a demon, painted with some special something or other. She hadn't really paid attention to his lectures. Sometimes she wished now that she had.  
  
_'Maybe if I had listened to him more often, I never would have fallen in the well, and the jewel never would have been broken. Then again, I never would have met any of my friends here, or Yusuke and the others in my own time if I had never fallen in the well.'  
  
_Kagome grinned, she didn't know the four boys well, but they were certainly interesting. Kagome's cheerful face dropped as she came closer to the village, hearing suspiciously what sounded like fighting up ahead. A short jog later, and sure enough, everyone except Botan was outside the hut and there was a fight - or maybe two, it was a little hard to tell - going on, and the villagers seemed to think it was quality entertainment.  
  
Yusuke turned to look as she came up the path and grinned, at least he wouldn't be the one getting in trouble. _He _wasn't the one who had made comments about how he could feel the presence of demons in the woods. Nor was he the one who had gotten offended in thinking that was a challenge to how well he took care of said forest. Nope, he hadn't started this fight. _'For once.' _he thought with a smirk.  
  
Kagome eyed Yusuke's smirk suspiciously, then turned to the fighting pair. "So...how did this happen?"  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "Kuwabara made some comment. Inuyasha took offense. They took it outside and started fighting. Surprisingly they're keeping it in check, only punching. Kuwabara's losing."  
  
Kagome shook her head, then pointed beyond the fighting pair, and Yusuke followed the direction. "I meant that."  
  
"Oh. Hiei made comments about humans and after they traded a few remarks, him and your friend... Sango? Yeah, anyway, they started glaring, the only reason it doesn't get into a full fledged is Kurama and Shippo keep distracting Hiei with Shippo's illusions. And Miroku distracts Sango. The kid's got some pretty neat tricks, different than Kurama's powers."  
  
Kagome raised any eyebrow at Yusuke, whose attention seemed to be going back to the two boys fighting. Kagome rolled her eyes at the enthusiasm Yusuke showed for the mock battle. _'Boys.'  
  
_"I really should ask why you aren't trying to split up the fight...but by the way you seem to be enjoying it as much as the villagers, I'm not going to bother. Besides, I know one sure way to stop Inuyasha from fighting."  
  
Yusuke looked at her curiously, wondering if she was going to 'sit' the dog-boy. She just smiled back at him innocently and he first looked puzzled, then wary. That 'I'm as innocent as a kitten' look was impossibly cute - but he wasn't stupid enough to believe it. Besides, kittens had a tendency to use your hand as a chew toy. He never could understand Kuwabara's fascination with them.  
  
Yusuke watched her take out what looked like cooking supplies, and then a thing of ramen. "Uh, Kagome? I thought you were going to be stopping the fight, not cooking lunch?"  
  
Kagome looked up and grinned at him, not answering the questioning tone. A few minutes later she stood up, the ramen was ready. She looked at Shippo and beckoned him over. The kit skirted around, looking up at her in puzzlement. Kagome waved her hand at Inuyasha then glanced at the ramen that she had made for everyone. She handed one to Shippo and Yusuke, who was looking at her as if she was crazy. She gave him another grin, before taking up another helping of ramen and turning.  
  
"Inuyasha! The ramen's ready. That counts for everyone. If all of you don't stop that and get over here, I'm going to feed all of it to Shippo!"  
  
Everyone stopped at Kagome's statement, most in puzzlement, but Kuwabara's stomach was growling from the fighting, and at the word ramen, Inuyasha's ears had perked up. In an instant he had grabbed the ramen from her hands and crossed his legs to sit down and wolf it down. Kagome's eyes rolled, and she looked around to find that Miroku and Kurama were coming over, Sango and Hiei following while still glaring at each other.  
  
Botan's head popped out of the hut and saw them all sitting down to eat in a halfway-civilized manner, and immediately joined them. "Kagome!" She began joyously. "You're back. And you got them to stop fighting. If I'd known it was this easy to get boys to stop fighting, I'd carry around snack foods all the time."  
  
Yusuke has simply been watching everyone eat for a bit, while picking at his own food. Somehow he and dog-boy's eye's had met, and the other boy growled at him. Yusuke's eyes narrowed and he simply slowly ate his food, not noticing the half-demon had begun to do the same. There was an ill concealed challenge in both their eyes, and just as they both began to put aside their food, one voice interrupted them cheerily. "Hey, Inuyasha, Yusuke, you two should finish your food, I've never seen you finish so slowly Inuyasha. Are you sick?"  
  
As Kagome finished her speech she bent down to search Inuyasha's face worriedly. Yusuke snorted, but ate the rest of his meal quickly.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha's answer was typical, but seeing Kagome's face fall, he added on to his statement. "I'm fine Kagome. Demons don't get sick!" He still managed to say it arrogantly, but it was better than just a 'Keh'.  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, then sat down with her meal in the only place left, next to Yusuke. Inuyasha choked back another growl; he didn't want to upset her again today. He'd already been sat enough for one day, and guilt was one emotion he wanted nothing to do with.  
  
Shippo had watched as the three interacted, and grimaced as she showed so much concern toward Inuyasha. Sure, he protected her, but that he kept throwing her away for Kikyou. The kitsune shook his little head. Well, maybe Kagome would just settle with being Inuyasha's friend. That would be good, and more peaceful. Besides, then it would give other people a chance to love Kagome, as long as Inuyasha didn't scare them away.  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
{There's lots of stuff to say I'm sure, a few main things. Kagome and Kaede's chat was simply that, a talk about her miko powers, other abilities she _may _have besides just the arrows, (say, like what Kikyou could do with using her hands?) and I'm not suddenly going to have her be all "Look, I can fight better than everyone now." No, she's going to have to first learn to control her power when she gets angry, or learn to control her emotions. Whichever she chooses. Oh yes, and I had a confusing time with this chapter, I kept writing it and then stopping and forgetting what I was doing, so I probably didn't explain everything adequately. I will either fix it next chapter, or later put in another version that fixes that. Ok, on to the reviewer responses.  
  
DemonLady1: Eh, looks like this probably wouldn't be your definition of very soon, sorry, I tried.  
  
catgirl, Delphine Pride, steven, Fire Kitsune Goddess, water rose, Angelfirey: I'm glad you all like it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.  
  
Denaien, Cinderelly: I'm glad you two like Yus/Kag's, it's my favorite pairing out of everything. Ok, maybe Connor and Dawn from Angel and Buffy make it close, but I still think I like Kagome and Yusuke better. The first time I saw this pairing I fell in love with it. It seemed so great in my mind, and since there weren't many out there, it was easy to keep the story original. At least, as far as I know, it's original.  
  
Ashisutaano Sakura: Randomness is good sometimes, and it did make sense in a way. Besides, any post with the word 'kitty' in it is excellent in my book. Yeah, I might like cats a bit overly much. Poor things.  
  
smile7499: I'm going to try and keep the fic centered on Yusuke and Kagome as much as possible. As for the present day setting, if I split the story into two parts, they will probably be in present day for the whole time, instead of just a few days. That of course will lead to all the cool present day situations, like, say, Kagome's friends seeing her with Yusuke.  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme: Yeah, the sit command is fun. Sorry, no Miroku thinks Kurama is a girl in this, mostly because I never saw Kurama as girly, and he's missing some certain girl features. On the other hand, thanks for Tetsusaiga, I think I can put this to good use. *grins*  
  
obscuredwaif: Thanks, but I think the characters are a bit OOC, but I'm getting better at not minding so much. I mean everyone sees the characters differently anyway, so what one person thinks of the character may be the total opposite of what someone else thinks. Oh yeah, there are some other Yusuke/Kagome fanfics, but I'm glad you like mine, and I hope you liked this chapter to, though theirs not much interaction between Yusuke and Kagome right now. There will be next chapter though.  
  
Shadowfox5579: I'm not sure about Kurama turning into Youko, I don't think I will, at least not in the first half. In the second half, there is a faint possibility, but even then, though I like Youko, I think he'll probably be staying inside Kurama.  
  
I believe that's everyone. Well, for those of you who don't review, as I'm sure there are some, thanks for reading, and do review, if you think there's something wrong, something you want to say, want to yell at me for being stupid about something, go ahead.  



	8. Chapter 8

{Author's Notes: Not really sure what to say about this chapter, my OOC warning goes through the whole story, it being a fan fiction and all, so I don't think I'll repeat it anymore. The chapter's a bit short, I was having writer's block, and that seemed a nice place to stop. Guess you'll see when you get there. Well, I hope you all enjoy, I'll do the review responses at the bottom like last time.}  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
---------------  
  
Chapter 8 - Realization  
  
A disgruntled hanyou was guarding the group's present campsite from a tree. He did not like this. Sure, the four newcomers were strong, and each had easily taken the few demon scuffles they'd had in the last few days, but there was definitely something wrong with them! There had to be! Who would want to fight Naraku if they didn't have a good reason? No one. Therefore, there had to be something wrong with them.  
  
That didn't explain why they were still here, why they hadn't stolen the jewel shards. Nor did it explain why, for the past couple of days since Kagome had split up his fight with the big one with orange wearing blue, the boy with slicked back black hair had been hanging around Kagome so much. For that matter, how did he get his hair like that? It wasn't natural. And he didn't believe that some goop in a bottle could do that. And the stupid clothes, they couldn't possibly be useful. Both he and Kagome were in what they called 'jeans', and that alone pissed him off. Who said they could wear clothes of the same type? Girls were supposed to wear much different clothing than guys! Even Sango wore normal clothing except in battle.  
  
No, there was something wrong with the boy. And he had been staying in Kagome's house, which definitely didn't sit well with Inuyasha. No matter what Kagome said about her time, or how she gave an explanation for it, it couldn't possibly be proper for him to have been staying there. Sure, their parents were there, but, still, it wasn't proper. Suddenly an idea came to Inuyasha. It had to be about the jewel shards. That was it, the boy was using her to get jewel shards, because... Well, there had to be a reason, and he would find it!  
  
Inuyasha growled at himself. Yes, that argument had made sense. "Inuyasha, you cannot leave her in limbo forever."  
  
"Oi! What's that supposed to mean Miroku?" Inuyasha's warning growl did nothing to faze the calm looking monk. He was used to the hanyou's mannerisms after a year of traveling with him.  
  
"It means that I see the way you look at her with the boy. She has done nothing but be friends with him, yet you watch her like a hawk. After choosing Kikyou to gather jewel shards with you, would you blame her if she did give up?" Miroku caught the hanyou's eyes firmly, letting him no that he would have no nonsense about not caring right now. His attitude was throwing off the whole group, and Miroku could tell it was bothering Kagome. She frequently sent him worried glances, she was either watching him or chatting with her new friends. Mainly with the boy who Inuyasha was jealous of, who at the moment was being forced into getting water for dinner, grumbling all the way.  
  
"Keh. We don't need them anyway. Kagome just wants people from her era so she can have more reasons to return to her 'tests' and 'school'." Inuyasha turned away from the monk, who sighed and shook his head. "When will you learn Inuyasha?" The monk walked away, a small frown marring his features. His eyes fell on Sango and he grinned, going over to have the usual discussion he did with her.  
  
Meanwhile, Yusuke was coming back with the water, still grumbling as he handed it to Kagome. "Why do I have to get the water? Stupid water. Stupid food that needs boiling, stupid-" "If it's so stupid perhaps you'd like to skip dinner?"  
  
Yusuke shut up and glared at Kagome. "Oh, come on Yusuke, everyone chips in once in awhile, and so must you. All of your team does, even Hiei collected firewood at breakfast."  
  
Yusuke snorted. "He didn't 'collect' the firewood. He found some dead trees and cut them up with his sword. Cheater."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Yusuke glared at the amused fire apparition above his head, swearing slightly under his breath. Finally he subsided with a slight grumble, but shifted uneasily. He had been in a bad mood all day, mostly because he could feel Inuyasha's glare on him most of the time. He didn't want to start a fight - ok, maybe just a little - but he couldn't just let the hanyou glare at him all day. It was annoying.  
  
Finally, making sure Kagome was busy preparing dinner; Yusuke turned to meet Inuyasha's stare. 'Problem?' he mouthed to the hanyou. 'You' was the response, and Yusuke grinned, more relaxed at the obvious frustration that the dog-boy had showed in that little word. Still, what precisely Inuyasha's problem was, Yusuke didn't know.  
  
Kagome handed out food, settling down beside Yusuke for dinner, as she had done the since they'd left the village and Inuyasha had refused to eat on the ground. She didn't hear the increase in growling from the tree, or see Yusuke's puzzled frown when he _did _hear it. Yusuke's eyes widened in realization, smirking as the demon growled uselessly in a tree.  
  
He was jealous simply because a friend sat next to him? Ok, a rather pretty friend who the hanyou had emotionally hurt multiple times, but... What right did the hanyou have to get angry anyway? The poor girl deserved better than someone who had thrown her away for her previous incarnation, who was dead! Walking around, but hey, live girl here, dead walking girl there. Even Yusuke knew what the right choice to that problem was. _'Plus, Kagome's nicer than most girls, living or dead.'  
  
_Yusuke stopped working himself up to a rage, backpedaling to that though. Well, that was true, but he had only said it because she was his friend! He didn't like her like _that_. Yusuke smirked triumphantly, then realized he had just been arguing with himself. It wasn't much of a victory if it wasn't even real.  
  
Yusuke felt a headache coming on. Thinking was bad for you. What he needed was a good fight. Where were all the demons when you needed them?  
  
~~_~~  
  
The next morning they were all traveling again. Kagome shifted her eyes worriedly from Inuyasha to Yusuke. Now both seemed to have something wrong with them. Kagome sighed in frustration. Shippo nuzzled into her hair, trying to comfort her from his position on her shoulder.   
  
She smiled; Shippo was always trying to make her feel better, even when he had no idea what was wrong. Sometimes she wondered what the group would be like without Shippo. She shuddered to think of it. His playful antics gave some life to the group, especially when they all needed to have some fun. Even if it was usually at Inuyasha's expense.  
  
She turned at a slight tap on her shoulder, seeing Botan in what was apparently her normal attire, a long pink kimono. "What is it Botan?" The girl was shifting slightly nervously, and Kagome tilted her head in an obviously questioning manner. Shippo looked at them both and decided this was going to be boring. He ran ahead to go see what Kurama was doing.  
  
"Actually, I have some scrolls that you might like to see. Koenma gave them to me. It's about your miko powers..." Botan trailed off, but Kagome's eyes brightened. "Really? Scrolls about miko powers?" Botan nodded in relief as she began to talk to Kagome, taking out the scrolls.  
  
Kagome was almost ecstatic over hearing about the writings. At least now perhaps she wouldn't have to struggle over it alone. She had managed to start setting aside an hour after dinner to try and practice, but she couldn't seem to reach her powers no matter how much she cleared her mind. Maybe these scrolls could help. Though, Kaede had said it might be months before she could channel it into her hands, but she should at least learn to calm her aura.  
  
~~  
  
As the two girls began talking, up ahead Kurama was watching in amusement at the brief glaring match the fire apparition and exterminator held. "You know Hiei, you shouldn't have gotten her so mad earlier. Going around calling people 'stupid ningen wench' doesn't get you many friends."  
  
"I don't need friends fox. Is it my fault she was being incredibly annoying?"  
  
"Well, actually, you were staring at them."  
  
"I was wondering why the miko girls was traveling with obviously weak ningens." Hiei sneered, meeting the glare coming down on him from the flying cat demon.  
  
"The miko is ningen herself, and I'm sure these people will be useful in battle."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kurama sighed as the fire apparition abruptly ended their conversation. He looked around briefly, watching in amusement as Kuwabara stared at the flying cat. At least they had found something Kuwabara liked about this era. His gaze moved on to the hanyou, who was jumping from tree to tree, occasionally glaring at Yusuke, and unsurprisingly having him glare back.  
  
The monk and the demon exterminator were on the cat, flying above to keep watch. And the two other girls were talking quietly to each other. Which left the kit, Shippo. In fact where was he?  
  
Kurama searched for the kit with his senses, and looked down in surprise at where he smelled the kit. A curious gaze met his own and Kurama smiled. "Hello Shippo."  
  
"Hi! Kagome and Botan were starting to talk about boring stuff, from what I heard after I left something about miko's. So I came up here to see you!"  
  
"Really? Why would Botan be talking about miko's with Kagome? I didn't know she knew much about them."  
  
Shippo shook his head, and with a single bound was on Kurama's shoulder. Kurama wasn't surprised; the little fox kit seemed to enjoy being with him. After the kit had told him the story of how his parents had died, Kurama had no problems tolerating the kit's presence. It was even enjoyable most of the time. It had been a long time since he had seen a kitsune child.  
  
Anything more that Shippo or Kurama would have said was interrupted by Kagome. "Hey guys, looks like we get to have your first shard fight. I sense shards that way, through the forest." She pointed to her left and slightly forward. Immediately everyone snapped to attention, turning in that direction.   
  
The group started to travel through the trees, looking for any signs of demons. Kagome kept walking in an unwavering line, feeling the pull of the shard. Finally she stopped, closing her eyes and shuddering from the taint she felt from the shard. Behind her she heard Shippo give a squeak as he looked at the stretch of land in front of them. She opened her eyes, looking at the gruesome sight.  
  
Carcasses, some looking to be only half eaten, had been thrown around the clearing. And a clearing it was, the trees abruptly ended, a few uprooted ones hiding some a few of the many holes around the clearing. Giant holes that Kagome didn't want to think about. The carcasses and giant holes were leading her to believe that there was a nasty, very large demon about. As the group entered the clearing hesitantly, they realized that those 'holes' were in fact tunnels. Tunnels that had entrances twice the height of any of them, with it being an almost perfect circle all around.  
  
"Hey wen - Er, Kagome, where's the shard?" Kagome eyed Inuyasha suspiciously as he changed what he had been about to say, but shrugged, letting it go until later. She let the pull of the shard enter her mind and gasped, gulping as she looked at the tunnels. She raised a hand, pointing it in front of her and downwards. Everyone watched her hand and groaned.  
  
Yusuke adjusted his dark green jacket, looking around and giving a halfhearted smirk.   
  
"So... did anybody think to bring flashlights?"  
  
--------------  
  
First, my random babble and thanks. Special thanks this time go to my reviewer who e-mails me with comments and criticisms since Chapter four, and without that help (along with others of you) I'd probably still be blundering along with this story, whereas I now have a more developed plan than, 'start here, and get there somehow' which was basically what I had.   
  
And I may soon just be making a general thanks to FF reviewers while answering the most popular questions, responding to reviewers is getting as long as the story itself!  
  
Now, for the rest of you:  
  
Brittany67: Thanks! And having Inuyasha being jealous is so much fun. And of course then having Yusuke finally begin to realize what's happening, while Kagome remains in happy, but confused ignorance. So much fun to twist them all around. ^_^  
  
Kinky Usagi: You deserve to be advertised, you're the only site around that does my favorite crossovers! And as for the picture, that would be so great looking, I can imagine it in my head. If I had any skill at art, there's a scene I have planned later on that I'd draw. *sigh* But I don't. Then again, a friend at school does, so I'm thinking I might be able to see if she does this type of stuff. Ok, babbling. Anyway, that picture would be cool, and thanks for the notification of e-mail change, and definite thanks for reviewing.   
  
Denaien: This takes place when everyone's about sixteen. Well, Kagome and Yusuke are anyway. It's about a year and a third after Kagome entered the well, and it takes place after the Dark Tournament, but before Yusuke dies and comes back as a demon because of his demon ancestor. Basically, it's AU after the Dark Tournament for the Spirit Detectives. Thanks for reviewing, if you need any of what I just said cleared up, please go ahead and ask.  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: Thank you and I hope this is soon enough, even though it's short.  
  
kagome11492: This is as quick as I could make it with school and other things. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Buffybot76: Thanks for reviewing again. Not really much else I can say since, well, AIM. ^_^  
  
Cyclonus1: Thanks, Yus/Kag is my favorite pairing too. Everyone in Kagome's world is about a year older, she being sixteen and making everyone go up a year. Yusuke is sixteen too, if you want more info on where it is, see my reply to Denaien.  
  
Shadowfox5579: Eventually Kurama will explain what he is in detail, but because he hadn't been born yet(I believe), they won't know who he is.  
  
smile7499: I'm glad you're happy! There wasn't much interaction with anyone this chapter, a bit with Yus/Kag, a few side conversations. And believe me, I look forward to that scene too.  
  
Delphine Pryde, Angelfirey, and darkness flame youkai: Good you guys liked the story, I'm glad you reviewed. I hope to get more reviews, and that you liked this chapter!  
  
obscuredwaif: I still haven't done much with her miko powers in explanations, but she has a lot of self-training to go through before she can do more than control her aura so it doesn't flare up so much.  
  
Trinity LaMoon: Heh. I'm forgetful to, if you remember just ask, I don't mind crazy reviews, I make them myself.  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme: Ooh! baboon pelt! Mwuahaha! Halloween costume! Wait...I can't go out for Halloween...ah! I'll use it to lure in all the cute enemies of Naraku!  
  
BabbleQueen: Hmmm? Well, I can't keep characters perfectly IC, but if you could, point out any major mistakes, and if I think you're right I'll try to correct them.  



	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's Note: Just a general thing on Yokou because I've gotten questions on it a couple of times. Though I don't remember exactly where, I seem to remember that Yokou is only 200-300 years old. This takes place roughly 500 years in the past. So they will not bump into Yokou Kurama. Even if Yokou had been born at this time, he was in the Makai. In this universe, the Makai did exist in this time; just most demons were not forced to live there for another fifty years. Sorry if this seems anything but just a general notice, I'm not being rude or whatever you're thinking, I just don't want all the Kurama fans being starry-eyed in anticipation. If there is any Yokou in this ever, it will be either in Kurama's head, or because he transforms, which probably won't happen anytime soon.  
  
Ok, that was just in the hopes that anybody with that question would read it and I wouldn't get asked again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter 9 - Tunnels  
  
A certain little fox demon was peering at the strange object in the boy's hand. It gave off light, but not heat. "What is this again?"  
  
Yusuke ground his teeth, shooting a glare at Kurama as he coughed suspiciously. Why was the kid asking him? It was Kagome's flashlight! Why not ask her? Or Kurama, since he had one too. Yusuke grinned at that, smirking at Kurama walking slightly behind him in the dark tunnels. Kurama was the only one of the boys who had packed a flashlight.  
  
"You know kid, why don't you ask Kurama? He's - "  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Shippo bounded off of Yusuke shoulder onto Kurama's, chattering happily into the other kitsune's ear. Kurama smiled, speaking softly to the kit, attempting to explain about flashlights, batteries, and various other objects from the future.  
  
Yusuke glared, muttering under his breath. "Kid bothers me for a half hour about the flashlight and then goes jumping off to someone else. That was a waste of time."  
  
"Why? Did you have somewhere else to be?"  
  
Kagome grinned as Yusuke glared at her sourly. "Oh come on, stop being such a grouch."  
  
"You do realize we're underground right? Under the damn ground. I think I have a right to not be as cheerful as you right now."  
  
"You don't have to snap at me either! It's not my fault that the demon has the shard." Kagome clenched her fists, and then her gaze fell to the floor. _'Oh wait, technically, it is my fault. I broke the jewel.'  
  
_Yusuke was about to reply, then noticed the way her face fell and winced inwardly. Now what was he supposed to do?  
  
Shippo peered over at Kagome and Yusuke and groaned as he saw the ever-familiar guilty look pass over her face before she looked to the floor.   
  
"Shippo? What's wrong?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Kagome. You heard what they were saying right? Well, when she said the jewel part she got guilty because she thinks it _is _her fault. Do you think he'll say something to make her feel better?"  
  
Chuckling answered that question, but it wasn't from Kurama. "Urameshi? I don't think he'll know how."  
  
"Kuwabara, Yusuke isn't an idiot. I'm sure he'll find a way to cheer her up." Kurama looked doubtful as he spoke, and from behind Hiei added in his two cents.  
  
"Hn. Yes he is. He's just no as much of an idiot as the baka."  
  
Kurama sighed as Kuwabara looked around questioningly, then grew angry as he realized Hiei was talking about him. "Don't antagonize him Hiei. We're supposed to be fighting the demons who had the shards, not each other."  
  
"Why would I fight him? I only fight if it's worth it."  
  
"Are you trying to start something shorty? I'll beat you into the ground!"  
  
Shippo looked on in fascination, briefly forgetting Kagome's guilty conscience. "Do they do this a lot?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes. It's even worse with Yusuke and Kuwabara, because they sometimes end up actually fighting. "  
  
"Wow. You guys fight demons like this?" Shippo looked incredulous and Kurama smiled, a bit embarrassed by his friends.   
  
"We get by. Now, what usually happens when Kagome does this?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, it's usually Inuyasha's fault, and she'll start crying, and then she and Sango will go talk, and Miroku will hit Inuyasha over the head. That's funny. Inuyasha should get hit over the head more often. Maybe it will knock his brains back into place."  
  
Kurama chuckled; the kit was so outspoken.  
  
Yusuke watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She had been silent since she'd made that comment about the jewel. Usually she'd be chatting until she ran out of breath, but now it seemed eerily quiet without her talking. Right now, Hiei was being more talkative than she was.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" A thread of concern entered his voice as he spoke to her gruffly, and Kagome managed a watery smiled, she hadn't quite been crying but she was close to it. It was all her fault. Shippo's parents were dead because she had broken the jewel. So many were suffering because she had decided she would prove her worth to the stupid insufferable hanyou by binding the crow's foot to the arrow.  
  
"Um, yeah, I'm fine." She shivered briefly; it was getting colder as they went farther into the tunnels.   
  
"Kagome, look at me." He was getting slightly annoyed at her lying to him; she was not fine, her voice wavered just from the four little words she had spoken. She obeyed, looking up slowly, and Yusuke resisted smirking. He was right! The urge to smirk left him when he saw how close to crying she was.   
  
He sighed, then asked the age-old question. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Bullshit. Try that again."  
  
Kagome looked up and blue eyes met determined brown. She sighed in defeat and saw his eyes flash triumphantly. She tried to glare at him, but just shrugged it off. She could be angry with him later. "The jewel breaking. If I hadn't shot that arrow - "  
  
"Then the crow would have gone around killing people."  
  
"But all these demons with the shards are killing more people than the crow ever could have. And Naraku is hundreds of times more dangerous now that he has so much of the jewel." She trembled slightly and Yusuke glared at her.  
  
"So you should have, what? Let the crow run off with the whole Shikon no Tama? Stop blaming yourself. If you really want to blame something, blame the centipede demon that pulled you down the well in the first place."  
  
Up front Inuyasha's ears were plastered to his head. He should be back there helping here, but in his eagerness to show who was in charge he had placed himself in the front, leading the way in the darkness. He cursed in his mind, but stopped suddenly, sniffing the air. The overall demon smell that the tunnels contained was getting stronger. It smelled like some type of... mole?  
  
"Keh."  
  
Sango looked up questioningly, her and Miroku being right behind Inuyasha. She was in her demon exterminator's outfit, ready for trouble. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Mole demons. We've been hunting mole demons this whole time. Overly large ones, but, come on! Mole demons!" He seemed bitter about it.  
  
Sango exchanged a glance with Miroku. "Uh, are you sure Inuyasha? Not snakes, or worms? Definitely moles? Because moles usually aren't very power hungry. In fact, they rarely like coming to the surface. And all those holes so close together?" Sango looked up at Inuyasha doubtfully.  
  
"Believe me, its mole demons."  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged another doubtful glance, then shrugged. They would have to trust his judgment.  
  
Behind them Yusuke narrowed his eyes, wondering what they were talking about. Kagome was looking down at the floor again, but now it was more thoughtful than guilty. Though the cold wasn't helping her think. Who knew it would be so cold underground? And why did she never remember a jacket? Why was she so stupid, and why was there now a dark green jacket around her?  
  
Kagome looked up startled, finding Yusuke was avoiding her gaze. "You were shivering."  
  
"But you'll be cold too!" Kagome was grateful for the jacket, but she didn't want it to be at the price of him getting sick.  
  
"I'll be fine. Besides, by the look of dog-boy up there, I might be able to keep warm with a little fight."  
  
Kagome looked startled, her gaze turning faraway for an instant, then turning to surprise. "You might just be right. I can sense the jewel shard, and it's much closer than before."  
  
Yusuke grinned, tucking his hands into his pockets, determined not to show that he could be cold in his only black shirt and jeans. Not that he was, of course, just that it was possible he could be.  
  
Kagome slid her arms into the sleeves of the jacket, still carrying some warmth from Yusuke. She looked back at him, blushing slightly. "Thank you."  
  
"It was nothing." He looked ahead; grateful that the flashlights were pointed forward so she couldn't see the slight pink tinge on his cheeks.  
  
A sharp growl from the front brought his gaze to Inuyasha, who for an instant glared at him, golden eyes showing that he had not liked what had just taken place. Then his gaze moved on, and Yusuke realized that apparently everyone had noticed what was going on, and he could hear snickering in the background that sounded like Kuwabara. Beside him he could practically feel Kagome's blush.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha was just telling us there are mole demons ahead. Is the shard nearby Kagome?" Sango looked at Kagome desperately, hoping to head off what might soon become a confrontation if the two boys didn't stop glaring at each other. Botan was giggling, she was the closest to Kagome and Yusuke, and had heard most of what was going on.  
  
Kagome gulped, and realized Inuyasha had stopped glaring at everyone else and was settled on Yusuke. Yusuke wasn't budging an inch, and was glaring back with as much anger, rivalry, and something else Kagome couldn't name. She frowned. She had seen that look somewhere. It halfway reminded her of the look Inuyasha gave Kouga. She shook herself out of her thoughts and nodded. "It's nearby. Quite close, we should run into them soon."  
  
That brought everyone away from the fascinating spectacle that was the two boys competing for the oblivious girl's attention. Hiei smirked; perhaps there would finally be something worth fighting. "Should we turn off the flashlights?"  
  
Kagome's question was directed mostly towards the group from the future, but she also looked to the original shard hunters.  
  
"Keh. There's a bit of light up ahead anyway." Inuyasha nodded towards the end of the tunnel, which there was a slight green glow. At least, to him there was.   
  
"Hn. A plant." Hiei confirmed.  
  
Kurama turned off his flashlight, followed by Kagome and Yusuke. They started forward, Inuyasha's steps becoming silent after the first few that showed he was moving. The humans stumbled about, their eyesight still adjusting, and Yusuke suddenly felt the slight weight of the kit. "You're both too close to the wall. Head forward and slightly to the left, you'll be able to see the glowing stuff soon."  
  
"Thanks kid." Yusuke grinned in the darkness, changing his direction slightly, hearing Kagome beside him do the same.  
  
"Thanks Shippo." Kagome quietly whispered, barely audible to Yusuke, and Yusuke could feel the kid puff up in pride. That's when Yusuke started to see the slightly glowing green light. His pace picked up slightly, and he was sure the others had too, since so far he hadn't bumped into Miroku or Sango.  
  
They stopped at the edge of what looked like a large glowing green cavern. And there was the reason why they hadn't been attacked for trespassing yet. There were about 50 mole demons, most extremely smaller than the tunnels would suggest. And all of them, even the larger ones, and the largest one that looked like it would barely fit in the tunnels, were fast asleep.  
  
"Um... Well, the jewel shards in the big one up there." Kagome pointed towards the demon sleeping on a mound of dirt.  
  
"Why would mole demons need light?" Miroku was frowning, mole demons were mostly blind, and they used their other senses to move around.  
  
"The plant does not just give off light, it also holds moisture, which if one awakens, it could just harvest one of the plants off the wall and drink from it." Kurama was looking at the plant in awe, these had been rare when Yokou was young, and were extinct even in the Makai in present day. Yet, here they were plentiful and looking much healthier than the few he had seen in his youth.  
  
"Ugh. I hate moles." Botan shuddered, and everyone looked at her a bit oddly.  
  
"So, we just get the shard, right? What are they doing, hibernating?" Yusuke ignored Botan as he started to move forward, that big ball of fur didn't look so tough.  
  
Inuyasha snarled wordlessly, bounding in front of the spirit detective. "I'll get it."  
  
"How 'bout we so who can reach it first?" Yusuke smirked, the look in his eyes challenging the hanyou to back down. He could do it perfectly well himself.   
  
"Guys... It would be good if for once we didn't have to get into a fight. If we could get it out without him waking up, then we'll be out of here with a jewel shard with only the effort it takes us to be quiet. Inuyasha? Yusuke?" Kagome felt her anger rising as the two boys slipped off into the maze of created by the demon bodies.  
  
"Fine. I just wonder how they're going to know where the jewel shard is if I'm over here." Kagome glared at the others as various form of amusement came from behind her. The only one who didn't look amused was Hiei, who in the eerie green light looked frightening all in black. Kagome shook her head and turned around to go glaring back at the boys.  
  
Inuyasha had pulled ahead, and was almost to the demon with the shard. He started jumping over bodies, claws digging into the earth as he landed and jumped up again. Unfortunately, a few bounds away from the demon with the shard, his claws dug into the side of something that was definitely _not _dirt.  
  
The others, with the exception of Hiei, all gave a collective sigh as a mole demon roared in pain, the other's sluggishly beginning to awaken.  
  
"Great job dog-boy!" Could be heard from an amused but angry Yusuke.  
  
"Like you would have done better! At least I was ahead!" Inuyasha snapped back while ripping through a few of the newly awakened demons.  
  
"Like hell! I was just taking a different route!" Yusuke punches filled with spirit energy smashed through the demons, both boys still struggling to be first.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha didn't waste anymore breath and took out Tetsusaiga; really starting to fight against the demons that so far seemed to only sluggishly be attempting to attack. That was until he felt heavy claws barely miss him.  
  
"Damn it!" Both boys swore at the same time, both having to dodge multiple claws and teeth.  
  
Hiei grinned, crimson eyes brightening. The demons were finally awakening. He might as well spill some blood; it was getting annoying just standing here. The fire apparition briefly disappeared, reappearing near a few newly sliced demons. Kurama rolled his eyes, taking out a rose.  
  
"Rose Whip!" rang out clearly as thorns tore into the bodies of the closest demons.  
  
Sango and Miroku had immediately taken off, fighting side-by-side, her boomerang slicing through some of the demons while Miroku used his staff to knock away some of the nearer ones.  
  
Shippo was presently staring at the whip in Kurama's hand. "Wow. Cool. I can't do that."  
  
"Why can he do that Shippo, and you can't?" Kagome was letting loose arrows as she asked the question, purifying powers destroying most demons it came into contact with.  
  
"He's a different type. I forget which. I... I didn't pay attention when my mother and father explained as much as I should have." Shippo sounded depressed, and Kagome let loose another few arrows before speaking again.   
  
"Maybe you could ask him what kind he is, and about some of the other types. He seems to enjoy talking to you. What'd he say when you two met? 'A kitsune spirit in a human body'. Ask him about it." She smiled in the semidarkness, knowing he could probably see it.  
  
"Sure! Thanks Kagome, I'll do that later!"  
  
Kurama smiled in the midst of his battle, he could here the kit from where he was. He would enjoy acting as a teacher to the young kitsune. Perhaps he could even get the kit to show him his true form.  
  
Botan had backed out of the way. She had her oar ready if any demons got to close. She just hoped she didn't have to use her healing powers too much. Her grim expression faded as she realized that none of the demons would even make it near her. Even Kuwabara was slicing them up in there with his Spirit sword. And Inuyasha and Yusuke were getting closer to the head mole demon.  
  
Kagome suddenly gasped, feeling the Shikon shards power flare. She looked away from the main battle, seeing the demon with the shard rear up and roar.  
  
"My family! My clan! You will all** die**!" The mole demon roared out, digging claws slashing toward the two closest, Inuyasha and Yusuke.  
  
With a thud an arrow landed in each paw, another flying towards its eye. Its voice changed from a roar to a squeal of pain, managing to dodge the arrow heading towards its eye.  
  
"The shard is in its right eye!" Kagome yelled out, another arrow flying toward the largest demon.  
  
"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke smirked at the shocked expression on the hanyou's face as the demon fell back, shrieking and clawing at its eye. He saw something fall from its eyes, shining slightly as an arrow passed by it to pierce the demon's torso.  
  
As soon as the demon died under the combined attacks of Yusuke, Inuyasha, and Kagome, the other demons seemed to stagger back as if shocked. And then, surprisingly, all of them turned around and fled out another tunnel.  
  
"Huh! They were all scared of the great Kuwabara!" Everyone glared at Kuwabara, who looked back innocently. Kurama sighed, the whip turning back into a rose, and then he placed it back into his hair.  
  
"Well then. Is anyone hurt?" Botan looked around searchingly. No one gave any indication they were injured. The blue-haired girl gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Kagome smiled at the relief the other girl felt, then turned, walking towards where the shard had dropped. The glow was dark, but she ignored it, fingers locking around it, feeling the natural purification powers flowing into the shard. It was amazing that she could do this, and it was still hard to feel. It just felt like what she was supposed to do.  
  
"All right everyone, now we've got one more shard. Let's head up to the surface and travel a bit before finding a place to camp, we'll probably still have a bit of daylight left when we go up. Oh yeah, Yusuke, Inuyasha, when we get up to the surface we're going to have a long talk about being reckless." Kagome looked stern for a moment, then turned away after she made sure the what she said hit home.  
  
She practically skipped towards the entrance they had come through. Botan smiled as she walked after her. Yusuke seemed to automatically fall into step next to Kagome. It was sweet, but someone needed to take that girl aside and tell her exactly why the boys had been being reckless. The jacket she was wearing should have been a clue, but apparently not.  
  
Shippo looked on in exasperation. Even he knew they had been fighting because they both liked her. He shrugged, simply jumping to Kagome's shoulder. It's not like they were going anywhere.  
  
Besides, it was sort of fun to see Inuyasha look like a fool.  
  
------------------------------  
  
All righty then, time for reviewer responses. Let's start off with the general thanks to those who didn't have questions and who just wanted to tell me to update soon and/or tell me they liked the story.  
  
So, thanks to: MarsMoonStar, kagome-leostargirl, SilentDark, Reality, Youkai Ryuu, and Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko.  
  
An apology to Sabrina Usagi for forgetting her in the chapter 8 reviewer responses and thanking her for tell me the story is awesome.  
  
obscuredwaif: ^_^ I know, even I giggled over it, and I was writing it. I had to put it in. And here's the next chapter, I hope you find something good in this one too.  
  
Yusukeholic: Hiya! Thanks for saying they're not really OOC, I'd like to think I'm doing ok myself. As for him being a hanyou, I sort of like the idea, but not in this story, or my futuristic AU. But there is another story churning about in my mind, and I think I might just do things the proper way in that one. Well... proper in that respect anyway. *grins* And hey, I said I'd try and update this weekend, and viola! This is the reason I haven't reviewed your third chapter yet, though I have read it. No sugar high Hiei for me please!   
  
Kagome-Chan4: Though I only said a little bit on it this chapter, you'll get a more in depth look into Inu's thoughts on the Spirit Gun next chapter. And his paranoia.  
  
smile7499: Thank you, for the review and the advice. Mostly this story is about the growing relationship between Yusuke and Kagome, but there will be a bit of trickery from Naraku here and there.  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme: Eeep! Mine! *hides the new objects* I updated! They're mine! Mmmm. Dragon.  
  
Ss JK: Yup! Kurama will be a bit of a surrogate big brother for Shippo, and Shippo needs someone to teach him the kitsune goodies.  
  
Trinity Maxwell LaMoon: Inuyasha won't be a jerk forever. He'll have progress. But right now he is being a jerk, and for what he views as a good reason. *points to Yusuke and Kagome* That being the reason.  
  
Wow, the reviews weren't as long as I thought. Ok, maybe that was because I grouped half of you in the section for an overall thank you. I'm lazy, what do you want?  
  
Shippo: Yup, she definitely is. Maybe next time, I'll get to do the reviewer responses.  
  
When'd you get back? And don't say that, you'll scare them all away.  
  
Shippo: Hey! I would not.  



	10. Chapter 10

{Author's Notes: Well, hear is the next chapter. I hope you all like it! Like always, review responses are at the bottom. Not much to say this chapter, but I do have recommended reading. You! All of you, go read Yusukeholic's stories. They're great! And all some type of crossover, so if you haven't already read them, go do so! I would hope you would have already, but the more the merrier! Ok, yup, I got nothing to say about this chapter.   
  
Shippo: I do! I do!  
  
Too bad. Anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Inuyasha. Not even Shippo.}  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10 - Two shards, one problem  
  
The prey fluttered in front of him, unaware of the might predator about to pounce upon it. The grass twitched slightly, and then a blur of red fuzz went forward. The predator had caught its prey. With a quick jump the 'predator' squealed, going back to its companions.  
  
"Kagome! Look! I caught the butterfly!"  
  
Kagome looked down into the hopeful eyes of the child kitsune, and grinned. "I was watching Shippo. I was very impressed."  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha snorted, it was only a little butterfly. He could catch a deer if he wanted to! Ramen just tasted better.  
  
"And everyone else, including Inuyasha, thinks so to. Right everyone?" Kagome smiled sweetly and everyone quickly gave some form of agreement. Except Hiei, who was in general agreement with Inuyasha and simply raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Aw, Kagome, do we really have to have_ two _grumpy demons? Inuyasha was bad enough!" Shippo hid his smirk from Kagome, knowing what the automatic response of at least two males in the group would be.  
  
"What was that? Get over here so I can rip your tail off you damn brat!" Inuyasha was seething; he knew the kitsune was probably doing this on purpose, but he wouldn't just stand there and take the kitsune's insults.  
  
"Hey! Leave the kid alone, he has the right to have his own opinions!" Yusuke stepped in front of Shippo, glaring at the hanyou boy in front of him. He knew the kid was mischievous, but he was just a kid, and there were better ways to handle a kid, even a demon kid, than threatening to rip off his tail.  
  
"Get the hell out of my way! This is none of your business!" Inuyasha began growling, he would love to just rip this guys face off, except every time they were about to start actually fighting, -  
  
"You two! Will you stop that!"  
  
-Kagome interrupted them.   
  
"I swear! I can not take this for five more days! Since we came out of the tunnels you two seem to start arguing at least once every half hour!"  
  
And then went on to lecture them.  
  
"Can't you two just learn to get along? Is that really such a hard thing to ask? You're not little kids, you're supposed to be nearly adults!"  
  
A lot.  
  
The rest of the group, feeling this would be one of the longer lectures, sat down for a needed rest. Ignoring the shouting girl and cringing boys, Botan smiled happily at the rest of them.  
  
"So, what does everyone want for lunch?" In the background, Inuyasha was trying to look bored, while Yusuke kept trying to open his mouth to say something. Which in turn made Kagome shout louder.  
  
"Um, Botan, we don't really have that much. A lot of Kagome's ramen, besides that if we wanted anything else, we'd have to hunt or forage."  
  
Botan blushed slightly as Sango spoke, then giggled at her own foolishness. "True. But it was something to say while Kagome finishes with the two boys over there. I'm surprised she hasn't noticed that Shippo's doing it on purpose."  
  
Shippo, who had moved over to Kurama's side while Kagome was yelling, looked at Botan with an innocent expression. "Me? I'm not doing anything. Inuyasha's just being mean, and Yusuke's standing up for me because I'm to young to look out for myself!" He ended his speech with watery eyes and Botan looked crushed.  
  
"Shippo. It's not nice to lie. You were taking care of yourself perfectly well before we came along, now weren't you?"  
  
Kurama tried to look down at the kit was disappointment, but it was all he could manage to not start laughing at the kit's actions.  
  
"Don't believe him Lady Botan. Even when I first met them the kitsune seemed perfectly able to defend himself from Inuyasha. He only gets himself in this much trouble when Kagome is around anyway." Miroku soothed the distraught girl, and Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh. Wait, then I was right! You are doing this to have them fight!"  
  
"Of course I am. Eventually they really will fight and Kagome will be so mad at Inuyasha and he'll get sat! That's funny." Shippo looked up at them gleefully. Botan winced and Kuwabara looked a bit confused.  
  
"Umm...Wouldn't she be mad at Urameshi too?" Kuwabara asked, frowning at the scene of Kagome finally winding down her lecture, and the two boys starting to look relieved.  
  
"Oh.... I guess I hadn't thought of that." Shippo looked up, looking embarrassed. Kurama sighed, shaking his head. The kit could play the tricks well, but he never seemed to think them out.  
  
"Hey! Why are we stopped?" Inuyasha growled at them, trying to intimidate them into moving again. Miroku raised a brow.   
  
"We have stopped for lunch Inuyasha. It was nice of you three to pick such a convenient place to stop." Miroku grinned at them, as all three of the previously fighting trio looked embarrassed.  
  
Kagome still looked slightly angry, but she shrugged it off, she had given them a lecture, and for now, that was all she could do. An almost unnoticeable smirk appeared. Then again, if she went quick with her training, their had to be some kind of spell that could be used by miko's to shut up arrogant males.  
  
Botan studied the two boys, and then Kagome, biting her bottom lip slightly. Oh dear, this wasn't good. She would have thought by now that the girl would have realized that Yusuke liked her. Not that he still wouldn't have fought with Inuyasha if he didn't, but he was more willing to now. Well, after they settled in tonight, they would have a girl talk. Botan's cheerful expression returned, and she smiled at Kagome. "So, ramen?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to answer, the stiffened up, head turning to the left, towards the thicker forests. The sensation was faint, but coming in fast. And there were two of them, which only meant one thing. Her eyes traveled to Inuyasha, gauging his mood. Oh, this was not good; this was so not good.  
  
"Hey! What's wrong?" Inuyasha was scowling, he knew what the tenseness meant, but for some reason she hadn't said anything yet. That left two possibilities. Either she sensed Kikyou with the shards, which was unlikely, or it was -  
  
"Kouga."  
  
Damn.  
  
"What could that wimpy wolf want?" Inuyasha began to growl, and one clawed hand dropped to the hilt of Tetsusaiga.  
  
"For those of us who aren't all knowing dog demons, can someone give me a clue? Wait, didn't you mention a wolf demon that had two shards? One of your friends or something?" Yusuke looked questioningly at Kagome, but his mind was on Inuyasha's response. Kagome had described the wolf demon, as a friend who was protecting his pack and that was why they let him keep the shards. That was not how Inuyasha was responding.  
  
"Oh, Kouga's a wolf who wants Kagome to be his mate, and kidnapped her once when he first found out she could detect jewel shards, and then I escaped to go find Inuyasha and the others, and when we finally found the wolf pack, they were fighting, and then Kagome wouldn't let Inuyasha kill Kouga, because he was injured. That made Inuyasha angry, and now he thinks that Kagome really likes Kouga, but she denies it, and Kouga comes around once in awhile, but he hasn't been around for a long time." Shippo finished, a bright smile beaming up at Yusuke, who felt like growling himself. Damn demons and their ability to growl!  
  
Hiei's snorted at the look on the Spirit Detective's face, apparently he didn't like the kit's story. Crimson yes narrowed as the whirlwind appeared, right before a wolf demon entered the clearing. Fool, what was the use of speed if everyone could see where you were going?  
  
Kagome felt like melting into the ground at Shippo's retelling of the story. So she had left out a few details, Yusuke couldn't begrudge her that, right? She risked a glance at him and winced. Apparently he could. She gasped, not seeing the whirlwind until her hands were taken in strong hands, and bright blue eyes were looking into hers.  
  
"Kagome! I bring rumors of-" Kouga began, growling slightly when he was interrupted.  
  
"Hey! Hands of wimpy wolf," Inuyasha snarled at him viciously, not surprised to find Yusuke by his side, glaring for all he was worth at the wolf demon. Heck, they may both like her, but at least they both protected her, Kouga just showed up once in awhile to try and kidnap her again!  
  
"Ah, dog turd, it's nice to see you to. But I didn't come her to speak with you, I came here to speak with my woman!" Kouga grinned, knowing how angry this would make Inuyasha, and by the looks of it, this new boy standing next to him. Hey, wait a minute.  
  
"Who are all you people?"  
  
"We're are from the miko's home, wolf." Hiei answered for them, studying the apparent warrior in front of them. He seemed sloppy. The only talent her really had was speed, and that was from the shards. Pathetic. Why make him a friend, he would be nothing but a weakling when the jewel shards were taken away.  
  
"Kouga, I'm not your woman, and these are some more friends, like you." Kagome smiled at him, willing him to not get anyone angry. She tugged on her hand, moving a step back. Kouga frowned down at her, not releasing her hands yet.  
  
Kurama looked down at Shippo. "What does this Kouga come to do when he visits?"  
  
Shippo blinked, he had been busy watching the scene unfolding before him. Boy, if both Yusuke and Inuyasha pounced on him, Kouga was a goner.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Will he kidnap her again? I don't think we're supposed to let her get kidnapped, even if it is by a friend." Kuwabara was staring suspiciously at the wolf demon, and Shippo shook his head.  
  
"Nah, I don't think he'll kidnap her. Sometimes he just bumps into us, last time was a couple of weeks before you guys showed up, then he brought information about Naraku."   
  
Kurama looked at the kit sharply. "Then, couldn't he be doing that again? Inuyasha may be overreacting."  
  
"He might be. Or he might just be annoying Inuyasha. Or both. He wants to kill Naraku too, but he knows we're looking for the shards, so he gave us information while he took care of something else. Mainly he wants to kill Kagura, she murdered a lot of his wolves."  
  
"Kagome, you _are_ my woman. And one day, when Naraku is dead, I'll come take you from dog-turd, and we'll live happily in the pack caves." Kouga grinned at her, not noticing Kagome's shudder at the mention of the caves. Those caves were so cold, and the wolves creeped her out.  
  
Inuyasha snarled, that was the last straw. He grabbed Kagome, yanking her backward into Yusuke with one hand, and pulling out Tetsusaiga with the other. "She will not be your mate, wolf, and she is not your woman!"  
  
The Tetsusaiga struck forward, but Kouga had already jumped out of the way. "Is that all you've got?"  
  
Kagome ground her teeth as they began fighting. Well, she'd just have to stop this before either of them got hurt. She stepped forward, face determined as she walked. Or tried to walk, since there was a hand firmly gripping her arm to keep her from interfering.  
  
"Yusuke, I have to go stop them. Can you let go?"  
  
"No. Those two aren't noticing anything but each other right now. Do you want to be chopped into pieces?" Yusuke glared angrily at her, he was still upset by what had recently been revealed. Damn demons, who said they could be interested in her?  
  
"Yusuke! They would never hurt me! All I have to do is subdue Inuyasha and Kouga will run away!" Kagome glared at him, but a part of her was saying to let them fight for now, and let Yusuke have his way. Especially since he was already angry with her because she had left out bits of the story. He probably had in his as well!  
  
"Why stop them? You're going to have to get Kouga's shards eventually, right? You think he's going to give them up without a fight? Like hell."   
  
Kagome's eyes flickered with indecision, she knew that was probably true, but Kouga was her friend! He might be a little thickheaded about some things, but she couldn't just let him get hurt.  
  
"You can't afford to make friends that you will have to turn on." Crimson eyes glared into hers, and she felt like trying to imitate Inuyasha's growl. Great, even the demon who almost never spoke was against her. She glanced over at the fight, and found the Kouga had briefly disappeared in the dust that he had kicked up. She squinted, then gave a small scream as two arms tried to pull her away from the group.  
  
Tried being the key word as Yusuke lashed out, punching the wolf demon in the face. Kouga reeled backwards. Damn, that human sure could punch.  
  
"Please, everyone stop. Excuse me, but Shippo as telling us that you have brought information before. Do you have any now?" Kurama stepped in, trying to look calm as Yusuke pushed Kagome behind him and was advancing slowly on the wolf, and Inuyasha growled above them from a tree he had jumped into.  
  
"Well, yeah, that's what I came to see Kagome about. I found a rumor about Naraku, and it seems like it might be him." Kouga looked around, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Inuyasha snarled, swiping at the air with his claws suggestively.  
  
"You stupid mutt, I was trying to! You interrupted when I was talking with my woman!" Kouga snarled back at him, raising his fists.  
  
Kagome glared at Yusuke's back, fuming as she listened to the fight. _'What right does he have to push me back here! Kouga just said he wanted to talk, probably the only reason he tried to grab me was because he was trying to tell me about Naraku. Who gave any of them the right to try and run my life?'   
  
_Botan's eyes widened as she watched Kagome's face. That look couldn't be good. If looks could kill, all three of the fighting males would have been dead long before now.  
  
"Err...why is Kagome looking at them that way? She looks like she's about to do something. I don't think a girl should be involved in this." Kuwabara glanced at Kagome nervously, seeming to forget an important fact.  
  
"Baka. This is about her." Hiei watched with bored eyes. The fools were letting their emotions get the better of them.  
  
"Uh. Kagome's walking towards them now." Shippo looked nervous, and Kurama, who was still trying to defuse the situation, seemed to hear the kit, looking up sharply at Kagome. His eyes widened, he wasn't as thickheaded as these three, he knew what that face meant.  
  
Yusuke blinked as Kurama backed away, rejoining the others. Now why would he do that?  
  
"Kouga. Inuyasha. Yusuke. You do know I'm actually a person, and not an object to fight over possession over, right?" Kagome smiled sweetly, her eyes glinting dangerously.  
  
All the boys nodded slowly. Was it just them or did Kagome look like she wanted to murder them all?  
  
"Good. Kouga. My friend. And _only _my friend. Why don't you go over there and talk to the rest of the group about Naraku." Kagome waited while Kouga slunk off to the others. Kagome glared at the two remaining boys.  
  
"You know, while I can expect that Kouga can sometimes be something of an idiot, could you two be any more childish? For that matter, I might expect something like this from Inuyasha, but from you Yusuke, I expected better. I understand you have this weird rivalry thing going on with Inuyasha, but Kouga was not part of anything, and you had no right to keep me from interfering. I've done it before and not gotten hurt. Yes, maybe eventually we will have to get the shards from Kouga, but right now he came to give us information. Information that we need if any of us ever want to see the Shikon no Tama completed. If you two are going to keep being this childish, then you might as well just sit back and let us do the work, since obviously all you two are doing is getting in the way."  
  
Kagome stomped back to the others, leaving two crestfallen and hurt boys in her wake.  
  
------------------------  
  
Star Sutaa: Nope, not quite as much of a jerk, just a lot of jealousy. Poor boys. Kagome overreacted a bit.  
  
Darkshadowlady: Heh. Was glad someone else besides me thought he should show up. Believe me, I was planning for Kouga to come in before they even went to the feudal era.  
  
Melissa: Thank you!  
  
Shadowfox5579: They will have that talk, and I already explained about Youko. He wasn't born at the time they're travelling around in.   
  
Star Silver fox: Thank you. I'm glad you think so.   
  
Sabrina Usagi the Goddess: Good! I want to see more of "Confusing Isn't It" soon.  
  
Youkai Ryuu: Good question. After they've met Kagura and Kanna, but before Naraku expels Onigumo's heart. I changed around some things in the universe, you my have noticed.  
  
Illustrious Sorrow: As soon as I could I did. I meant to update yesterday but couldn't.  
  
kagome-leostargirl: Thank you, I haven't gotten around to reading the songs yet, but I will soon.  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: A little long I suppose, this one's a bit shorter. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you keep reading and reviewing!  
  
smile7499: I like Yusuke better, but because I do like Inuyasha, he gets happiness later too. Did I say that already? Well, it has to do with the other pairing.   
  
Cyclonus1: You're welcome, I knew a lot of people like Youko so I put it at the top of the chapter for everyone. And now poor Inuyasha and Yusuke managed to put their rivalry aside for one minute...to get rid of Kouga.  
  
Ss JK: Heh. Poor boys, Kagome really went down on them hard. She overreacted a bit, and will be more than a little guilty for that next chapter.  
  
Brittany67: I agree with you on both counts. Especially on Yusuke's hair. I always liked it better when it was natural. And he can't put in hair gel forever!  
  
SilentDark: She will soon, probably next chapter. Botan's getting exasperated, so both she and Sango will talk to her while bathing.  
  
Yusukeholic: Thanks! ^_^ Yup, they're getting closer. They didn't get a real fight this chapter, but they will soon. Of course, they'll make sure Kagome's not nearby when they do. Not that the boys are scared of her or anything! *grins* And you know the pairing for the AU now. At least one of them anyway. I have a bunch of pairings, but I'll probably have to force myself away from Kag/Yus sometimes to work on them. I love it too much to get away from it willingly!  



	11. Chapter 11

{Author's note: Sorry this took so long, but I'm rotating my updates of fics, or trying to. Sometimes I may update a fic a few times in a row because I'm motivated for that one, but I am trying to rotate Unlikely Allies and this one so that I don't ignore either. That's why this took a bit longer, because I had problems with the second chapter of UA.}  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11 - Hot Springs  
  
The journey had been eerily silent as the detectives and shard hunters traveled back in the direction of Kaede's village. The information from Kouga was sketchy at the most, and of dubious reliability. But, Kagome didn't sense anymore jewel shards nearby, so they were traveling in the direction Kouga had indicated Naraku was. Which was in the opposite direction they had been traveling.   
  
So now, the group journeyed in silence, the one who normally got them talking was walking ahead of the group, setting a pace that Sango and Miroku had told Botan was startling for her. Obviously she had been angry, but was there something else to it?  
  
Botan sighed as they finally set up camp, and then turned quickly as she saw someone approaching out of the corner of her eye. It was Sango, who was eying Kagome setting up across the clearing they had found to sleep in. "We need to talk to her. I'm not sure what's wrong; she never acts like this. She's never said anything like that to Inuyasha either. Or to anyone. Usually she talks during a bath, but I haven't managed to get her to bathe at the same time as me the past couple of days. I think she's avoiding the subject."  
  
Botan grinned, finally, someone to help her get that girl talking. Kagome had been avoiding everyone the past two days. "Well, she can't avoid both of us! I may not have known her as long as you, but even I can tell there's something wrong. Besides, I want to talk to her about something else too," Botan said, ending in a giggle.   
  
The two girls headed over to Kagome, whose head jerked up and for a second flashed with guilt before straightening, hiding her bathing items behind her back. Botan grinned, grabbed one arm, and began pulling Kagome away from camp.  
  
"Inuyasha! You said there were hot springs nearby. Where are they?" Sango looked up at Inuyasha, who looked confused for an instant before point in one direction.   
  
"That way. There's a path, of sorts." He settled back in his tree, watching as that Botan girl led Kagome off in the direction Sango was going in. _'Oh. They're having one of those talks. Well...good! Maybe Kagome will get back to normal now. And apologize for saying I was getting in the way! Wench.'  
  
_Shippo jumped in the way of Miroku as the monk started to follow them. "Sorry Miroku, but Kagome doesn't talk to me for hours if I don't keep you here when they're bathing. And if they get Kagome talking, I want to be able to talk to her. So stay!"   
  
Shippo pointed back to a log near the fire, looking as if he was commanding a dog to sit, and surprisingly, Miroku obeyed. "Of course. I to want Kagome to be talking to us again. I simply wanted to collect fire wood."  
  
"But...you said you said you were collecting firewood a few days ago and Sango came back screaming with that boomerang in her hand," Kuwabara pointed out. Kurama put one hand to his mouth, covering up his smile and snicker with a cough.  
  
"Ah... There was very good firewood near the hot springs." Miroku tried to put on an innocent and serious expression. He did manage to look serious, but he definitely didn't look innocent.   
  
Shippo just glared, then firmly placed himself near the path, keeping an eye on the monk. Miroku sighed and gave the kit a mournful look. "Hey, talking of firewood, where's your little leader-boy?"   
  
Inuyasha smirked at the narrowed eyes he got from the two older demons. Kuwabara stood up, apparently about to say something rash when a piece of wood came flying towards Inuyasha. He caught it reflexively, scowling at the smirking boy who had finally come back with the firewood.  
  
"Leader-boy? Can't you come up with something better than that, puppy?" Yusuke dropped the firewood carelessly, never dropping his eyes from Inuyasha's. The hanyou dropped to the ground a few feet from Yusuke.   
  
"Puppy? This coming from you, whelp? At least I've got more than a light show for weapons. Think you can just come in here and help us to get in Kagome's good graces? We don't need your help. We were doing fine without you." Inuyasha growled at the boy in front of him, flexing his claws menacingly.  
  
The other boys were exchanging worried glances, except for Hiei who seemed interested in the fight that was about to happen. Kurama frowned, as did Miroku, both of them shifting, while Kuwabara looked like he was about to interfere.  
  
"Is Naraku dead? It doesn't seem like it. In fact, it seems like he's still frolicking around getting all the shards. Yeah, you don't need help at all, you're doing great." Yusuke smirked at the silver haired boy as Inuyasha started snarling at him.  
  
"We shouldn't let them do this! They're on the same side! It's wrong to fight people on the same team as you!" Kuwabara stood up, as did Miroku, but Kurama waved them both off with an amused glance towards Kuwabara.  
  
"Don't you and Hiei always fight? Stay put, I'll take care of this." Kurama moved smoothly as both boys got into fighting stances. As they took the first step forward they were forced to stop by the long green thorn covered whip that lashed out at the space in front of them. They both turned to glare at Kurama.  
  
"I suggest you two calm down. Just because the miko's away doesn't mean you to should misbehave." Kurama smirked at them, and behind him, still guarding the path; Shippo began to giggle.  
  
Yusuke eyed his friend suspiciously. "Are you trying to be funny?"  
  
Kurama smiled at Yusuke innocently. "Would I do that?"  
  
-~-  
  
"Isn't this nice Kagome? No stress, no boys around, just us girls in the hot springs." Botan settled into the water after washing out her hair, watching as Sango did the same on the other side. Kagome's face was a mix of guilt and apprehension.  
  
"Yes, but just because it's nice isn't why you dragged me down here," Kagome said, backing up to look at both Sango and Botan. Sango looked slightly guilty about pulling her friend there, but smiled soothingly.   
  
"We're just worried about you Kagome. You haven't been talking, and you've been setting a hard pace. Is this because of what the boys did? Or Naraku?" Sango looked at her friend pleadingly, and Botan leaned back, she'd interrogate the girl later, about other things. It was nice hanging around other girls. Oh, she'd hung around some of the other girls involved with the Spirit Detectives, but she'd never gotten to play matchmaker.  
  
Kagome sighed, looking between them. "Both I suppose. I was angry with the boys. They had no right to try and control me. If I wanted to talk to Kouga, then I would talk to Kouga!" She crossed her arms angrily, then realized how foolish that was as Botan giggled. The boys weren't here to yell at. Thank God.  
  
"And then...Kouga usually has good information, he can sniff out the truth and separate the truth from the rumors. So if it really is Naraku... I want this over with as soon as possible. I have a feeling Kouga was right about where Naraku is. I want to give you and the guys a chance to go home if you don't want to be involved with the battle." The last statement was directed to Botan, who looked a bit surprised at how concerned Kagome was about everyone else, while everyone had been concerned about her!  
  
"But that shouldn't keep you from talking. It may slow everyone down a bit, but it keeps our moral up Kagome." Sango spoke softly, looking a bit embarrassed.  
  
"All right, if we've got that sorted out... Let's talk about boys. Two in particular, who seem to be fighting each other for your attention." Botan grinned, looking almost exactly like a cat that'd just gotten into the cream.  
  
"H-Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome stuttered slightly, turning her head away as she began to blush, her hands fidgeting slightly.  
  
"Oh, you know. Yusuke and Inuyasha. They like you. The two boys you may have overreacted don a bit? Not that Yusuke's never had a girl overreact on him before. Not when Keiko was around." Botan grinned as Kagome looked up at the girl's name. Obviously Yusuke had left as much out of his story as she had in hers.  
  
"Keiko? Was that a friend of his?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh, they were old childhood friends. Later they became a bit more than friends, but she broke it off. She wanted to go back to being just friends again, but he was avoiding her. He's a bit stubborn sometimes." Botan watched Kagome's face with interest as she spoke. Was that jealousy? Maybe this would work out after all.  
  
"Do you like either of them Kagome? I knew you did like Inuyasha, but with the recent Kikyou events, I wasn't sure if your feeling had settled to friendship or not," Sango said.   
  
Kagome sighed. Did she like either of them? Her and Inuyasha were friends most of the time, and sometimes she was just a shard detector. But, she thought she had probably given him up on being a love interest. _'But have I really? And what about Yusuke? I've only known him for about two weeks and he's annoying, but he is nicer than Inuyasha, and he gets along with Shippo. Plus he's cute, especially when his hair isn't all greased up and-'_ Kagome broke off her thoughts, blushing furiously. He was her friend! Nothing more! She did not have a crush on someone she had just met a couple of weeks ago!  
  
"They're just my friends! Both of them! And Yusuke is not cute!" Kagome realized she was talking to thin air. Her friends had gotten out and gotten dressed while she thought, and she could see them heading down the path back to camp.  
  
"Well fine! Leave me here." Kagome scowled as she got out, getting dressed in her underclothes before she continued speaking as she searched for her jeans and T-shirt.   
  
"If I get kidnapped it'll be their fault," she said grumpily.  
  
"Really? I'll be sure to tell them that after I deliver you to Naraku. I wonder what Inuyasha will think when I tell him Naraku has both of his precious shard detecting miko's."  
  
Kagome froze. That was one voice she never wanted to here when she was alone and without her bow. She turned slowly, warily, looking up at the menacing red eyes of the wind sorceress.  
  
"Hello Kagura."  
  
"Well? I'm surprised you haven't tried to scream. Not that I'd let you."  
  
Damn it, why was she always the one getting kidnapped? Could someone come rescue her please? And why couldn't Kagura have waited until she was fully dressed?  
  
_~_~_  
  
Yusuke scowled, kicking at a rock at his feet. They wouldn't have hurt each other too badly. Just enough to show that hanyou who's boss. And-  
  
Yusuke interrupted his own thoughts as he felt an aura flare in fear and desperation. He knew who that was. Heck, she'd almost killed him the way her aura had been flashing the first time they'd had an argument. Despite the anger there was a hell of a lot of fear mixed in there.  
  
"Damn it, can't you be alone for one second without getting in trouble?' he asked the empty air before sprinting off in Kagome's directions. He skidded to a stop as his gaze was brought upward by the woman taunting Kagome.  
  
_'Great. Fighting wind demons is so much fun,' _he thought to himself bitterly.  
  
"Hey, wind bitch, maybe you should pay less attention to the miko, and more attention to this." He gathered his energy, automatically falling into his classic shooting position.  
  
"Spirit Gun!' Kagura gaped at the bright blue light coming for her. At the last second she moved her fan, sweeping the wind in front of her to deflect the blast. With a growl she began her retreat. After all, she had only been ordered to deliver a message to Inuyasha. Kidnapping the other miko just would have been a bonus.  
  
"Remember girl, you were lucky this time. Oh, and do remember to tell the hanyou about his precious undead lover." Kagura smirked as she saw the flash of hurt on the miko's face before Kagura drifted away on her feather.  
  
Kagome put one hand against a tree, shaking slightly. She'd really thought she was going to be kidnapped. Her knees buckled slightly and she closed her eyes, feeling two arms catch her as she cleared her head.   
  
"Hey, you ok?" Yusuke looked down at Kagome in concern, not even realizing an important fact as the miko stood again, nodding.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I just lost all the adrenaline I got from being in front of a murdering wind sorceress who wanted to kidnap me so that Inuyasha would fly into a rage when he attacked. And...Thank you." Kagome sighed, before frowning. One hand was on her shoulder still, incase she lost balance. Kagome's eyes widened and she began to blush.  
  
"For what? Oh, getting the wind demon out of here. Well, I couldn't just leave you here ya know. Are you sure you're ok? You're getting really red you know and - " Yusuke broke off, as his eyes had begun automatically looking for injuries.  
  
"Um..Kagome...clothes..." Kagome gave an Inuyasha like growl as Yusuke's eyes couldn't seem to come back up to her face. She finally located her T-shirt and jeans and grabbed them, going behind a nearby boulder to put them on. She certainly wasn't going to put them on in front of him when he was being so-so-so like a boy!  
  
She was still flushing horribly when she came back, and Yusuke's face had a slight red tinge too. He seemed to be looking anywhere but at her but she caught the side-glances he sent at her and she sighed. "Come on, I can't really be mad at you can I? Besides, I have to go tell Inuyasha what happened."  
  
Yusuke scowled at the mention of the dog-eared boy, but fell into step beside her as she walked back to camp. "Who was that anyway? She seemed to be familiar with you."   
  
Kagome sighed, then shuddered, remembering what Kagura had been saying. "That was Kagura. And apparently, Naraku has Kikyou, if what she says is true. I don't think we should trust her, but Naraku and his 'children' would rather tell the truth to cause pain than make up a lie."  
  
"Oh. What'd she want with you?" He winced, remembering the history between Kikyou, Inuyasha, and Kagome, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Oh, she wanted to kidnap me to so that Inuyasha would go berserk at having both of his precious shard detectors kidnapped." Her tone turned bitter but she brightened herself up a second later.  
  
"But that didn't happen because you drove her away. I really need to remember to take my bow with me everywhere. How'd you know I was in trouble anyway?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, your aura spikes when your emotions get out of control. It hasn't been doing it in awhile, but it did. And I was taking a walk because... Well, I was taking a walk and apparently was near enough to sense you were in danger." Yusuke shrugged uncomfortably, and as camp came up, desperately hoped Kurama wouldn't mention to Kagome that he'd almost fought dog-boy.  
  
Kagome looked around as she came back to camp; seeing that it was mostly quiet. She grimaced to herself. She didn't want to interrupt the peaceful calm that they'd fallen into, but Inuyasha, and everyone else, needed to be told.  
  
Kagome looked for Inuyasha in the camp, and Botan caught her eyes. She frowned as the girl raised an eyebrow, her eyes darting between Kagome and Yusuke. Kagome was puzzled for an instant, then sudden realization dawned and she blushed, scolding herself for doing so. _'That girl! We just walked back together after I was almost kidnapped! Nothing happened. Even I was in only my underclothes for a bit...'  
  
_Kagome glared at Botan even as her face got a deeper red. Yusuke looked between the two girls and shrugged. Apparently they could communicate without talking. Someone cleared his throat and he scowled at Miroku as he raised a brow suggestively.  
  
"What?" Yusuke was snapping, and he knew it, but this was embarrassing. He was trying to get the image of the girl half naked out of his head, not back in!  
  
"Oh nothing. You just walked back with her when she was in the hot springs. I just have to wonder why you were there in the first place." Miroku smirked as the boys face turned red, but then winced at the growling that came from a nearby tree.  
  
"What? Kagome? Why the hell is he walking back with you? What have you been doing?" Inuyasha dropped down from his tree, glaring at the pair of teenagers at the end of the path. Yusuke opened his mouth to defend her when Kagome beat him to it.  
  
"Inuyasha! Sit! How dare you! For your information Kagura just tried to kidnap me and Yusuke saved me. Stop accusing me of things! You always do that! And we have no time to argue here anyway." She was red from anger instead of embarrassment at the end of her speaking. Inuyasha pulled himself off of the ground he had been slammed into and continued glaring at them.  
  
"Maybe if your remembered your damn weapons, you wouldn't have needed rescuing! And we have plenty of time to argue! I'll argue all the hell I want!" Inuyasha was stopped from ranting anymore by Yusuke finally speaking.  
  
"Dog-boy! Shut up! That Naraku of yours has your undead miko Kikyou! Do you want to figure out how to rescue her, or would you rather talk all day?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.  
  
For a second the whole camp was stunned into silence. Inuyasha's eyes widened, a growl beginning in his throat. "Let's start planning how to kill the bastard."  
  
Yusuke grinned at the answer and Kagome rolled her eyes. Plan, what plan? They were just going to go rushing off and get themselves killed. Kagome shared a glance with Botan and Sango. Too bad they couldn't get leashes for the boys.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Reviewer Responses, some of which have hints for next chapter:  
  
Mermaide99   
You! Bah, I thought your story was going to be Yus/Kag, but it turned out to be Hiei/Kag! That made me sad. Then angry! Then murderous! Grrr! But I'm ok now, and I'm glad you reviewed anyway. I'm glad you like my story. I'm glad anyone likes my story, because when I first posted it, I honestly didn't think anyone would.  
  
Raven Shadow Sorrow andnight   
Thank you! And this is as soon as I could!  
  
mj=k   
Here's some more! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sheya   
Hmm, you have some interesting points, but I'm using the ages on the English version of Yu Yu Hakusho, and if you visit the Official site, it clearly says Kurama is "300+" Therefore, he is a bit over 300. Not in the feudal time. And I believe he has five tails. As for the legend of how they get tails, I don't know. But, I'm sticking with the age it says on the official site, because, you know, it's official. Even if he were older, I still wouldn't have Youko appear. Why? Because this is not a Kurama centric fic. But thanks for reviewing anyway, it led me to research more on Kurama, so you did good, because now I have more proof! I don't mind when people say he's older, I'm just not going to do it.  
  
inuficcrzy   
Thank you! I'm glad you found it too!  
  
Dual Crescent  
I seem to go back and forth between dramatic and not. Eh, I'm still finding my writing feet, I suppose.  
  
icegirl172   
I did this as fast as I could. Thanks for reviewing, do so again!  
  
Sabrina Usagi the Goddess   
Thank you, and yup, so many of them. Poor Kouga, all he wanted to do was help. The same for Yusuke and Inuyasha.  
  
Shiroi Hikari   
Yes, Kagome's starting to get that they like her. As for Sesshoumaru, he might appear near the end of the in the past segment, like when they get to fight Naraku.  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess   
Yes, yes she is. And if Yusuke ever mentions that he saw her half naked in the near future, she'll be very very scary again.  
  
Sweet Sakura Curls   
Thanks, unfortunately I'm doing a chapter for TTMSD, then a chapter for UA, back and forth, so it takes me longer to update.  
  
SilentDark   
*chuckles* She does. And she and Yusuke will have a nice chat. Next chapter. I'm promising a lot of things next chapter.  
  
Cyclonus1   
Yusuke sort of knows. And now Kagome's beginning to realize she might like him, he might like her, and they'll have nice chat next chapter where they skirt around it but the things they talk about still indirectly have to do with their sort of relationship. Oooh! And I hope you update Yu Yu Yasha soon. And that it's a Yus/Kag, because I like that pairing. But I'm sure you knew that already. If it's not Yus/Kag, I'll still read it probably, I just like the pairing.  
  
Star Silver fox   
Yeah, but the reason the necklace the necklace was put on Inuyasha was because he was trying to kill her. Yusuke hasn't tried to kill her, so no subduing necklace for him.  
  
Yusukeholic   
Neither of them has really apologized yet, but she's forgiven him, mostly because he just saved her. They'll have a nice little peaceful chat next chapter, which will probably lead to them talking about that, and arguing, of course. And of course I recommended your stories! Why wouldn't I?  
  
smile7499   
Don't worry, despite small hints that may be there, the other pairings is not, and let me repeat, is _not _Inuyasha/Kikyou.  



	12. Chapter 12

{Author's Notes: Um... I'm tired right now. I was going to say something here...but I can't remember what. Therefore I'll recommend things!  
  
Read all of Yusukeholic's stories. Because they're nice. And you should. Otherwise I'll reach through the computer and eat you. Or your candy, whichever I can reach.  
  
Kinky Usagi's site: Go to it. Now. It's nice. A Crossover site. You can vote for your favorite crossover pairings in one thread! Join it! Post!  
  
Also read Yu Yu Yasha by Cyclonus1.   
  
Umm... I think I'm forgetting something. Ah well, I can recommend more fics next chapter! Oh, and by the way, I'm updating my fics every other in case you didn't know. In other words, I'll be updating Unlikely Allies next, then work on updating this again. Just to let you all know.}  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter 12 - Family  
  
In the midday light a bright blue glow suddenly started in the well house on the Higurashi property. Inside, one hand clutched the edge of the well itself, throwing a yellow bag over the top with the other. Kagome sighed as she pulled went the last few steps up the ladder, Yusuke quickly following with Shippo clinging to the shoulder of his jacket. Kagome opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight, looking around questioningly.  
  
"No noise, that's strange. Oh, I forgot, it's a weekday, Souta's at school." Yusuke rolled his eyes as Kagome began talking to herself, picking her bag up and putting it across his other shoulders as the well glowed blue again. He quickly stepped out to join Kagome as the others began to appear. Botan handed a shard back to Kagome then flipped out her oar.  
  
"I need to report to Koenma. I know we're not staying here long, so when are we leaving Kagome?" Botan watched Kagome curiously as a strange emotion passed over her face. It was a mix of fear and guilt. Botan's eyes narrowed, but she passed the look off as her imagination when Kagome smiled cheerily.  
  
"I was planning on tomorrow afternoon. It should give everyone time to explain to his parents more than the brief notes," She paused, looking at Yusuke. "-or lack there of, gave the boys. So, about two o'clock tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
Botan grinned back at her, knowing that Yusuke had skirted around the issue a bit with his mother before leaving, probably because he felt guilty for leaving. "Well then, boys, meet back here at that time tomorrow. And try to pack accordingly, we don't know how long we'll be there this time, this could just be a trick of Naraku's. See you tomorrow!"  
  
Botan waved and Kagome enthusiastically waved back. Yusuke winced as Kagome elbowed his ribs and briefly raised his hand to wave. Hiei could be seen speeding off even as Botan began to disappear. Kurama stood in front of them and smiled at Kagome.  
  
"This was an interesting mission so far. I will see you tomorrow Kagome. You too Yusuke."  
  
Kurama bowed politely to Kagome and headed towards the steps. Kuwabara looked around forlornly. "Do I have to walk? It will take me hours!"   
  
Kagome giggled, then shook her head. "I'll as my mother to drive you home. It's a bit out of the way, but she can pick Souta up on the way home. Or there, depending on what time it is. Just wait right here!"  
  
Kagome heard Kuwabara acknowledge her command and quickly headed inside. "Mother!"  
  
"Kagome! You're home one time for once. Neither early nor late. This is truly a surprise. I suppose it was because of the boys?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled as Kagome looked slightly stunned.  
  
"I do notice when there are strange people milling around my house Kagome." She looked slightly amused and Kagome blushed and then cleared her throat. 'Well...one of the boys doesn't have a way to get home. He lives near Yusuke I think. I was wondering if you could drive him?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled; it was good she could still do these small normal things like driving a friend of her daughter's home. "Of course Kagome. Now, I may have meddled a bit with Atsuko. Do you know Yusuke didn't even tell her where he was going? He just said he'd be gone. He's disappeared like this before, and I have a feeling that he's doing something similar to you. So, I told her all about your adventures in the past. She didn't believe me yet of course, but I'll get her to come around. What's wrong Kagome?"  
  
Kagome was staring at her mother with a horrified expression. She turned a bit pale as Yusuke poked his head in the door, dropping her bag off by the stairs as he walked towards them. "Hey, Kagome, why do you look like that?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked between her daughter and her best friend's son and shrugged. Why did she look so pale, Atsuko deserved to know where her son had been. "Kagome, why don't you explain while I go drop of your friend."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi bustled outside, quickly gathering up Kuwabara, having him explain where he lived as they climbed down the shrine steps to the car.  
  
Back in the house, Kagome was eyeing Yusuke nervously. "Yusuke, before we go see your mother, why don't we go for a walk. Now."  
  
Kagome took a tight grip on his jacket, calmly lifting Shippo off and putting the kit on top of her bag. "Stay here Shippo."  
  
Kagome began to drag a puzzled and more than slightly confused Yusuke down a path into the woods nearby. After a few minutes of walking Kagome stopped. "My mother did something that you might not exactly like."  
  
Yusuke eyed her suspiciously. "What'd she do? It's not like she could have done much, the only person she talks to that I know is..."  
  
Yusuke trailed off and his head whipped around back towards the house, then towards Kagome. "Uh, Yusuke, she might have told your mother a few things. Like say, that you went back in time with me to fight demons."  
  
Yusuke looked puzzled for a moment then realization crossed his face. "She did WHAT?"  
  
~_~_~  
  
Keiko looked up at the shrine steps for the fourth time this week. She had been trying, yet again, to apologize and go back to being friends with Yusuke. Except, he wasn't there. Well, Atsuko was, but every time she came here, Yusuke was gone. In fact, the last time she had come here Atsuko had been quite upset, and muttering something about demons. Keiko wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that Atsuko was a bit more informed about Yusuke's job than she had been.  
  
The other woman there had been overly nice. She'd said her daughter and Yusuke were both away with some friends, and he would be back soon. In fact, she'd said almost the exact same thing each time. Keiko was getting more than a little suspicious, but the woman had seemed so _nice._ She'd just have to see if Yusuke was back today. Though she was getting tired of having to take the train up here every few days.  
  
She shook herself, climbing up the steps slowly, the same as she had done the other three times. When she got to the top she frowned. Keiko could have sworn she just saw the well house glow blue. She turned in that direction when a well-known voice called out to her. "Keiko, are you here again? Apparently Yusuke's home, but he took a walk. I'm going to have a long talk with him when he and Kagome come back."  
  
Keiko frowned, ignoring the well house for the moment in order to walk towards Atsuko. "Kagome? Oh, the girl that lives here. I suppose I'll just wait until they get back then."  
  
"They shouldn't be gone to long. Now, excuse me, I have to find where she hid my alcohol." Keiko watched as Atsuko went back inside, apparently looking for something to drink. Keiko was about to follow when she saw a flash of red to her left. She whipped her head in that direction, but all she saw was a few tree branches swaying slightly. Keiko's brown eyes narrowed and she stepped firmly in the direction of the huge tree that had been called the God Tree. That was where the branch that was shaking the most was coming from.  
  
She peered up into the tree, and took a step back as angry golden orbs glared back down at her. "What are you looking at wench?"  
  
Keiko's eyes narrowed dangerously at the golden-eyed boy. "What did you just call me?"  
  
The boy dropped down and she almost gasped as she saw the rest of him. He had silvery-white hair and cute little triangular ears on the top of his head. Keiko's hand naturally reached out to touch them as the boy began to speak. "I called you a wench and - Hey, what are you doing? Don't touch my ears!"   
  
Keiko's hand shot back, her face turning read from embarrassment and anger. Obviously he was some kind of demon, but that gave him no excuse to call her a wench. "You are very rude and should apologize!"  
  
The boy bared sharp looking fangs and snarled. "Like hell! Why should I?"  
  
His answer came an instant later when the girl's brown eyes narrowed and her hand shot forward, palm hitting his cheek. She didn't care if he was a demon right now! No one called her names, demon or not.  
  
The boy stumbled back in surprise, one clawed hand shooting out to dig into the bark of the God Tree. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"For being rude. I came here today to find Yusuke, and instead I get a rude silver haired demon. Where is he anyway?" Keiko frowned, how long did it take to walk around anyway? Then she looked up again in puzzlement.  
  
"And who are you?" At her question the boy shot back up in to the tree, seeming to decide that he couldn't hurt her for some reason. She frowned when he growled, but heard the answer anyway.  
  
"Inuyasha. How do you know Yusuke?" Inuyasha crouched on the branch, watching the human teenager as she looked up at him suspiciously.  
  
"I'm a friend of his. My names Keiko. How do you know him?" Letting go of her anger for the moment, she settled herself beneath the tree to talk to the apparently safe demon that sat above her.  
  
~_~_~  
  
"Oh, come on Yusuke, she probably won't believe my mother no matter what she says. Mom just thinks parents should know what their children are doing." Kagome smiled hopefully at Yusuke. He scowled at her and she dropped the smile.  
  
"You know, it is suspicious when you disappear for long periods of time with only a brief half baked explanation. I have to wonder how your mother believed you before this." Kagome frowned, remembering how her mother was determined to convince Atsuko of the truth. Then again, all she had to do was catch Inuyasha when no one was around. Or Shippo, who she had left at the house with only Atsuko around. Kagome stifled a groan of disbelief at her own stupidity. Hopefully she wouldn't notice.  
  
"She was usually partying and getting drunk or something. She's not the most suspicious type," Yusuke muttered, glaring at the ground. He didn't notice Kagome's expressions, or how she suddenly decided to change the subject.  
  
"So, how'd you like the Feudal Era so far?" Kagome winced slightly, she hadn't meant to ask that, and it was making her feel guilty.  
  
"It's all right. Lots of demons to fight at least. Still too many trees." Kagome rolled her eyes at his indifferent answer.  
  
"What is it with you and trees? And fighting with Inuyasha?" She glared at him as a quick smirk passed over his features. She was beginning to think she needed to put them in separate corners like children to stop them from fighting.  
  
"I don't like the trees. As for the stupid puppy, he's just annoying. The only good thing he did was attempt to beat up that wolf." Yusuke suddenly realized what he'd said and winced as he heard Kagome shift towards him from where they stood leaning on separate trees.   
  
"That was stupid of both of you. I understand why you did it, and I'm grateful that you both wanted to protect me, but Kouga is my friend." Yusuke eyed her suspiciously. She was taking this a bit too well. What was she up to? She seemed to want to just keep things friendly and keep them from arguing.  
  
Kagome kept speaking, seemingly unaware of Yusuke's suspicious gaze when she didn't begin yelling at him. "It was nice having you travel with us, she said quietly, hurriedly adding on to it as she realized what she'd just said. He almost smirked.  
  
"All of you I mean, people from my era. Interesting to here the stories too. It's to bad Hiei doesn't speak more often, I'd like to here more about the Makai. And having another girl in the group was nice too, even if it was spoiled by there being four more guys." He watched her as she babbled on and grinned, eyeing her as she babbled one.  
  
"I think the thing I most enjoyed was the hot springs," he mumbled under his breath. She looked up sharply, and stared at him.  
  
"What you just say?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing. Just saying that it was nice to be able to meet some new people." He paused, then added on to it with a smirk. "Even if there were too many trees."  
  
She looked put out with him, but was interrupted by a soft sound about her.   
  
"Puu!" came a small and excited voice. Yusuke groaned as a small blue creature came flying down, perching itself on top of Yusuke's head. He glared at Kagome as she began to giggle. She only laughed harder.  
  
"Shut up. It's not funny." He scowled as she grinned and then walked to his side, studying the creature with long ears that it had used for wings.  
  
"What is it? It has your hair." Yusuke rolled his eyes as Puu and Kagome stared at each other. Puu gave a cry and suddenly launched itself towards Kagome. Used to Shippo's frequent hugs, she easily caught the flying creature.  
  
"He does not. And that's Puu. He's my spirit beast." Yusuke watched as she pushed Puu back slightly, studying the creature before holding it to her and cuddling it again while looking at Yusuke skeptically.  
  
"This is the spirit beast you mentioned? Are you sure it's yours? It's awfully cute." Kagome ducked her head with a grin, playing with Puu's hair as Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't really expect him to be - Hey! How is him being cute proof that he's _not _mine?" He glared at her and she grinned impishly at him before starting to walk back towards the house.  
  
"We should go back now Yusuke, I'm getting hungry."  
  
"Puu," Puu said, seemingly in agreement. Yusuke frowned and followed after them.  
  
"Stop taking her side, you're my spirit beast." Yusuke glared at Kagome again as she giggled, and Puu gave a forlorn "Puu!" at his anger. Yusuke groaned and spent the next few minutes grumbling to himself as they walked back.  
  
He almost bumped into Kagome when she came to a sudden stop and he heard her gasp. "Inuyasha is talking to someone! I wonder who she is."  
  
Yusuke peered around Kagome and felt like gasping himself at the scene in front of him. Inuyasha was peering down at Keiko of all people, with a curious but wary look on his face. _'Wary? Him? Of Keiko?'  
  
_"That's Keiko. She shouldn't be here." Yusuke scowled, remembering that he was still upset with her. Or he should have been. Except, he really wasn't upset anymore. He sighed as Inuyasha's head jerked up, narrowed golden eyes focusing on him and Kagome. Yusuke could almost hear the growl from here.  
  
"That's her?" Yusuke's head jerked around, he hadn't told her anything about Keiko.  
  
"How-?" Yusuke began to ask, only to be quickly interrupted by Kagome as she studied the other girl, who was in turn at the moment studying her.  
  
"Botan told me," she answered shortly as she began to walk towards the other girl. Yusuke winced at her tone, but followed along at a slower pace. Puu, seeming to sense the tension, quickly flew up and landed in the God Tree. Thankfully, he was far away from Inuyasha, who was sniffing the air, looking between Puu and Yusuke in confusion.  
  
"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome introduced herself to the other girl with a bright friendly smile. Inuyasha and Yusuke shuddered at the tone. Bright and friendly it might have been, but both could tell Kagome was measuring the other girl. For what, neither knew at the moment. Kagome's hand reached out into the space in the middle, the customary offer of friendship.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I am Keiko Yukimura." Keiko smiled pleasantly, and didn't hesitate before reaching out and shaking hands with Kagome relaxed slightly after studying the girl another instant, letting her hand drop. Kagome backed away, seeing the girl glance over to Yusuke. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, Let's go inside, I'll make some ramen." Inuyasha dropped down beside her and the two walked towards the house. Kagome paused at the edge of her doorway, remembering what Botan had said about Keiko. Her eyes darted from Keiko to Yusuke meaningfully, her gaze clearly convey she wanted Yusuke to actually listen to Keiko. He grimaced and she disappeared into her house while Yusuke stared after her, not wanting to meet Keiko's eyes.  
  
"Yusuke. I just wanted to explain. I just wanted us to be friends, and stay friends. I liked having my best friends, but then you wouldn't talk to me... Please, just look at me." Keiko hadn't meant for their relationship to end so badly, she truly hadn't. Her head lowered to look at the ground. She had hurt him, and he would never forgive her.  
  
"So...you came all the way here to apologize? How'd you even know I was here anyway?" Keiko's head jerked up in surprise as he began asking questions. He was actually talking to her; instead of giving her those hurt looks.  
  
"I asked. And your mother asked me to take care of the apartment while you two were gone. And yes, I did. This is the fourth time I've been here in the last week."  
  
Yusuke looked startled and turned his head to look at her searchingly. He opened his mouth to reply when a shriek came from inside, quickly followed by Kagome's voice apparently trying to soothe someone. Yusuke recognized that shriek and glared at the house. "Looks like my mother just discovered Inuyasha. Or possibly Shippo."  
  
"Shippo?" Keiko questioned as Yusuke began to stomp towards the door. He shrugged and waved towards the door.  
  
"You'll see," he grumbled as he pushed the door in. Brown eyes surveyed the scene in front of him with a scowl on his face. Kagome was holding Shippo, alternating between soothing a bewildered looking fox demon and keeping his mother from panicking. Inuyasha was on the couch, half in a crouch as he stared warily at Atsuko. Yusuke bit back a swear.  
  
"So, who'd she see first? Inuyasha or Shippo?"   
  
"Inuyasha. When she saw Shippo, after he transformed back into himself, she actually became a bit calmer," Kagome answered Yusuke. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Figures. The puppy-dog would scare anyone with a face like his." Yusuke smirked as Inuyasha growled at him, but his face quickly fell when Atsuko's face blanched at the sound. Behind him, Keiko came in, taking in the scene with a wince.  
  
"It's all true, isn't it? I thought she was making up some stories. Then she kept being serious, and showed some of your old uniforms, Kagome. You really do travel into the past and fight demons, don't you? And you, Yusuke? You and your friends went with her." The last sentence was more of a statement as Atsuko began to tremble.  
  
"Don't answer. I saw that little child transform into a balloon after he," She pointed towards Inuyasha, "said something that sounded threatening to him. I really wish she hadn't hid my alcohol. This is one of those perfect occasions to get drunk. Or maybe I am. Because demons are not real. And Yusuke certainly didn't travel into the past with my best friend from high school's daughter." Atsuko kept shaking her head in disbelief. Kagome's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"She took it away? She's interfering a lot recently." Kagome looked puzzled, but suddenly Keiko was taking Atsuko's hand.  
  
"You know, maybe she was right to do this. She has the right to know. Why don't me go for a walk?" The question was directed towards Atsuko as Keiko tugged on her hand. Yusuke opened his mouth to protest, but Keiko just scowled at him.  
  
"She needs someone to explain it to her. And you aren't exactly subtle Yusuke. Let me do it. To make it up to you." Yusuke reluctantly let them go out the door, and Inuyasha was suddenly looking like he'd rather be anywhere but where he was.  
  
"Inuyasha! You have demon senses! How could you not have heard her coming up?" Kagome turned on the dog demon, and Yusuke gladly took the distraction of watching her berate the hanyou. He didn't want to think about what his mother would say when she came back.  
  
-~-  
  
A formerly sleeping Yusuke rolled over, suddenly coming awake as he heard a small thud from near Kagome's room. He frowned in confusion, his tired mind moving sluggishly as his senses urgently tried to send signals to his brain. He hadn't exactly had the best day. His mother and Keiko had come back and both seemed to be avoiding the subject of what Shippo and Inuyasha were. Mrs. Higurashi had come back and made some tea for everyone before deciding his mom needed some sleep.  
  
That had relieved some of the tension in the room, and Inuyasha had quickly left at that point, hoping not to get another scolding from Kagome. Yusuke had briefly wondered why he was there at all but had soon forgotten it as the day wore on into night. When he went up to sleep, he had found that besides Souta, he was also sharing a room with Shippo and Puu that night, who both insisted on snuggling into him.  
  
Careful not to roll on top of either of them, Yusuke sat up, stifling a yawn as he caught another slight thud, this time in Kagome's bathroom. With a scowl Yusuke slid out of bed. Whoever was up right now was going to be sorry. He liked to sleep in. He didn't need to be awoken before the sun was even up.  
  
He snuck out into the hallway and resisted yelling as he saw Kagome, fully dressed and with a bag over her shoulder. Instead he watched as she looked around nervously, making her way to the stairs. Yusuke's eyes narrowed, a suspicion entering his mind. She'd been acting guilty all day long, and he would bet that she had every single jewel shard around her neck.  
  
Yusuke slunk back into his room, grabbing his jacket and hurrying after Kagome. He bit back a curse when he almost tripped down the stairs. Stupid girl, she had lied to _him.  
  
_~_~_  
  
_Kagome's expressive sapphire eyes showed only determination and guilt as she opened the well house door. The pink shards shimmered in the early morning darkness from their place around her neck. The girl lifted her head to search the interior of the well house, finding glowing amber eyes in one corner.  
  
"About time Kagome. Let's go." Inuyasha sounded oddly impatient, and for once wasn't grouchy. Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger. He didn't have to be so _pleased_ that she had chosen to leave Yusuke and his friends out of this. It simply wasn't their fight. Hopefully he'd forgive her when she came back for good.  
  
"You go first Inuyasha. I want to see if the wards I made work. I did them how Grandpa taught me, except I tried to channel my miko powers into it." She glanced down at the wards in her hand, hearing the slight shuffling sound as Inuyasha went towards the well. Then the well glowed blue and she couldn't sense him anymore.  
  
She turned around and her eyes went to the house, just visible in the dark gray light. _'They'll all be so mad at me. But I don't want anyone getting hurt. The demons with shards are nothing compared to Naraku. We all have a reason to fight him. I broke the jewel. Sango's brother. Miroku's curse. Inuyasha's revenge. Not them, they just have a mission. Perhaps they'll understand.'  
  
_She turned her back to her home, setting the wards on all four sides of the well, as well as on the inside. It would, if she had done them right, keep the demons away. Though her Grandfathers thin little pieces of paper never worked. She hoped she'd done it right, because it had tired her out, and she hoped she'd be able to sleep when she arrived at Kaede's village.  
  
As she finished setting them up, she turned once more towards the house, looking towards her brother's window, where Shippo and Yusuke were hopefully still sleeping. "I'm sorry."  
  
After saying her simple apology that they would never hear, she walked to the edge of the well. She heard a noise behind her as she pushed off, holding firmly to her worn bag as she pushed off with the other.  
  
"Damn it!" She heard a voice say as the well began to glow, an instant before she felt her wrist grabbed. The well's glow died as she was pulled up roughly. The dark light of the early morning made it hard to see, but she had no doubts who had caught her as she was pulled out of the well house and into out into the brightening property.  
  
"Next time you decide to sneak out, you really shouldn't make so much noise. And just for your information, six in the morning looks nothing like two in the afternoon." Angry chocolate colored eyes met sapphire blue ones and she quickly looked away. Beneath that anger was a tiny bit of hurt that she had tried to leave him behind. She said nothing as he started to pull her along towards the house, and she could feel his anger growing at her continued silence. Did he want her to deny it? She couldn't, nor could she say it was Inuyasha's idea. It had been her own. Especially to leave Shippo behind.  
  
"We're going inside the house and were going to have a little _chat _about what the hell you thought you were doing."  
  
"Puu!" came the agreement to Yusuke's statement. Kagome looked up in horror to see Puu and an angry and hurt Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha was going to kill her when she came back with them. Or possibly Yusuke would take care of it. Either way, Naraku would probably have one less thing to worry about by noontime.  
  
  
------------------------  
  
That's it for that chapter. Next time Kagome gets to go on the guilt trip of the century! Now, here are some reviews:  
  
  
no name  
AU after the Dark Tournament.  
  
The Youkai Nightmare   
Bwuahaha! And I am so glad, too! More Yus/Kag fans! More! *chomps* Must have more Yus/Kag fans...and stories.  
  
Winged Knight   
Obviously now he know she has new allies. Naraku greatly underestimates people sometimes, but then again, sometimes times he estimates them just about right. We'll see how he responds to the Spirit Detectives eventually.  
  
Delphine Pryde   
Thanks! Review again!  
  
Yusukeholic   
Ah, sarcasm is nice, and apparently everyone likes it. Well, the real people. Obviously some certain characters, like Inuyasha, do not like it, but he'll live. And Kagome and Yusuke are getting closer. Which will be the cause of much hurt and distrust now. Bad Kagome! Who said you could try and sneak down the well!   
Signed   
Lucky101P   
Thank you, here is some more! Review again!  
  
inuficcrzy   
Yup, the kitsunes are by far the most calm of the group sometimes. Well, Kurama's calm, Shippo's just determined.  
  
Ss JK   
Thanks you! Review again!  
  
Sabrina Usagi the Goddess   
*shrugs* There are so many different theories out there; I'm just ignoring it now. Kurama's tails, age, etc. are not important.  
  
Shiroi Hikari   
Eh, some of my chapters are a bit - or more than a bit - confusing sometimes. Thank for reviewing. Do so again!  
  
Sweet Sakura Curls   
Thank you for the review. I hope to hear from you again.  
  
smile7499   
Heh, I would never pair Inuyasha with a dead Kikyou. Live Kikyou is different. As well as making the reviewers think I'm pairing dead Kikyou and Inuyasha together though I don't think I've really done that in this story. Heh, I don't care if it's not constructive, just little comment and being pleased is good.  
  
Cyclonus1   
Bah, well, I'm hoping and guessing your story is Yus/Kag, but I can wait to find out for sure. As for the conversation, I'm not sure what it was everyone was hoping for, but I did say it would be indirect. Somewhere. And I think upcoming emotions will be a bigger tell tale sign of growing relationships than anything else.  
  
SilentDark   
I adore this pairing to. As you can probably see by Unlikely Allies and my bio. It's the greatest pairing in existence! And I'm absolutely crazy about it.  
  
Star Silver fox   
Thank you and please review again!  
  
Shinu Kurenai (YUKIMITSUKAI@aemail4u.com)   
Kagome? Go home? Nah. Just kidding, as you can see by the chapter preceding this, she did go home.  
  
Buffybot76   
I love your review. Especially the part about Kurama being a lion tamer. That sent me in to giggles. I knew you'd like the part where Yusuke saw Kagome after rescuing her from Kagura. And leashes... Hmm, I wonder if there's a way to work that into the story. Sorry I didn't have a lot of Inuyasha/Keiko action in here, but most of their conversations will be later. Obviously since they're going to the past again soon. And Yusuke's fun when he's being sarcastic. Poor Kagome, she may have to endure some of that soon.  
  
Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko   
Thanks, I need some luck. As for lemons or fluff, I'll do my past on fluff, but no lemons. Ever. Sorry, but this is going to be staying PG-13.  



	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: This chapter may jump around a bit. I was sick when I wrote most of it. I never get sick during school, only when we're on vacation. Well, anyway, that's my brief explanation. It's also why the update's slow despite it being vacation. Oh, and I have another story besides UA and this now, so updates will probably be roughly once or twice a month depending on my mood and health.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 13 - Guilt and Rage  
  
Kagome idly wondered if she would ever be able to say anything. After a few minutes of letting her attempt to explain, Yusuke had been ranting for most of the morning. When he wasn't yelling at her, Shippo was bawling and giving her those sad, soulful eyes. Now, of course, Hiei had arrived, and seemed amused by the Spirit Detective shouting at her. The only time she hadn't been yelled at was breakfast. Soon after, her mother had given her a disapproving look and taken Atsuko shopping.   
  
"Damn it, we can take care of ourselves! Hell, we can take care of ourselves _and_ all three worlds apparently! But did you think of that? No, you just decided to 'keep us safe'! Bullshit if you ask me, you just wanted to be alone with your little group! You moron, what would have happened if you failed to kill Naraku?" Kagome also wondered if Yusuke realized he'd repeated everything about four or five times now. Though he was getting a few more bad effects her decision could have had each time he went through the list.  
  
"Yusuke? Why are you yelling at Kagome?" Kagome glanced at the clock, realizing Kurama was at least an hour early. Which meant now Yusuke would rant for about an hour to Kurama about what she'd almost done. Kagome quietly slipped off the couch, planning to head for the kitchen to get some food. She was stopped by a glare from the forest green eyes of Shippo.   
  
"You have to stay. Yusuke told you to stay in the room." Kagome almost let herself cry at the look in Shippo's eyes. He dropped his gaze, the little kitsune was obviously still upset about it, but he was no longer crying.  
  
"I don't see why you wanted to leave me here. What if you never came back? I'd be all alone in the world again. Even if I got hurt in the fight for Naraku, I wouldn't care if I could be near you," Shippo spoke quietly, his voice breaking at the end. Kagome reached out a hand, her mouth opening to apologize, to comfort, to say anything, but Shippo didn't allow her too. He jumped away, running towards Yusuke who had calmly started to explain what Kagome had tried to do, but had ended up ranting some more.  
  
"Yusuke, Shippo, why don't you both calm down. Go outside and talk to Botan. Apparently she decided to arrive early to." Kurama motioned them both out the door, closing it firmly behind them before calculating emerald green eyes fell on Kagome.  
  
"This wasn't a sudden decision, was it Kagome?" he asked, his gaze telling her he wouldn't allow any lies to come from her. She shrugged, trying not to meet his gaze. She heard a slight demanding growl come from him and looked up, shock written across her face. Kurama was usually so good at hiding any demon attributes that passed over from Youko to his human body.  
  
"No Kurama. It wasn't. After Kagura came and mentioned that Kikyou was being held, I knew you had to stay here. I have a feeling that the end is coming. There may be one or two jewel shards still not held by either our group or Naraku, but I doubt it. Kouga will have to join us for his own protection. But you, you guys have no reason to go and get into a battle to the death. We all have personal issues with Naraku. You don't. If Yusuke hadn't caught me he would have gone home sooner or later and forgotten about the feudal era and me. It would have just been another mission." Kagome fell silent, not noticing the slight expression of amusement that appeared on his face.  
  
"Perhaps Kuwabara, Hiei, and yes, maybe even I would have just chalked it up to another mission. But Yusuke? I doubt that. Despite how entertaining his fights with Inuyasha are, the reasons they fight aren't really to protect Shippo or because they just disagree. They're fighting over you. That is probably bothering Yusuke the most. You see, Inuyasha would have won if you had left. Yusuke hates to lose, but besides that, he likes you, and I think he can only take so much heartbreak in a short amount of time." Kurama watched Kagome's face carefully, for the first time seeing exactly how guilty she felt about it. He watched as she began to sniffle slightly, and looked away, towards Shippo outside and raised one eyebrow at the kit. Shippo was on the outside windowsill, ear placed against the window. If he wasn't mistaken, that was Yusuke behind him, apparently asking what they were saying.  
  
Shippo just shrugged at Kurama and the older kitsune sighed before putting one hand on the door, hesitating before looking back at the crying girl and smiling. "Besides, what better way to teach Shippo than in his natural environment? I did promise Shippo to teach him a bit more about kitsunes and fighting you know. We may be different kinds of kitsunes, but I can still partially teach him."  
  
With that Kurama went outside, glancing at Yusuke who was miraculously as far away from the window as he could be while still being on property. In fact, he was presently leaning against the well house wall, ignoring Kurama as he exited the house. Shippo made no pretense that he hadn't been listening and immediately pounced on Kurama's shoulder. "You're all coming still, right?"  
  
"Of course Shippo. Thanks to Yusuke we'll be able to. Though, I'm not sure how she thought to keep us away, since even she barely knows how the well works. Who is to say we still couldn't have gotten through?" Kurama frowned as Shippo flinched at his last words before he saw one paw point towards the well house.  
  
"She warded it Kurama. It may not have worked against human, but you and Hiei at least would have been stuck here. She was probably hoping that without the jewel shards and with the warding, no one could get through except her." Shippo's young voice grew angry beside Kurama's ear and the emerald eyed kitsune sighed, reaching up with on hand to brush his fingers through the kit's silky fur.  
  
"It didn't happen that way however, and in an hour we'll all be going back," Kurama said soothingly, feeling the kit relax under his ministrations. Kurama looked towards Yusuke, who was glaring at nothing. Botan was floating in the air, looking pensive. Apparently one of them had told her what Kagome had tried to do. Kurama's gaze traveled into the trees, where he could see Hiei standing on a branch in the distance.  
  
"Is Kuwabara the only one not here?" Kurama asked, looking between Botan and Yusuke.  
  
"Yes, but we are all rather early. I'm sure Shizuru is driving him up here right now." Botan's statement seemed mechanical as her gaze stayed on the house. Seemingly coming to a decision, she jumped off of her oar, striding towards the house.  
  
"Tell me when Kuwabara gets here. I'm going to go in and talk to Kagome a bit." Botan didn't wait for Kurama's agreement, she was already at the door, opening it and shutting herself and the other girl in with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Boys overreact a bit much I think. Not that you shouldn't have done it, but your intentions were good. Those should count for something. Though, I wish Koenma wasn't always right about these things. I have to wonder how he knew what was going on. So, shall we have oden before we go?" As if Botan had said the magic word, Kagome perked up immediately at the word oden, and Botan grinned at her. The two girls walked towards the kitchen, intent on getting to the oden before anyone noticed Botan wasn't yelling at the girl.  
  
-~-  
  
Yusuke's head lifted slowly from the interesting piece of ground that had been listening to his grumblings for the past hour to the shrine steps, where Kuwabara was standing, his sister surveying the shrine coolly.  
  
"I can just see the great moods you are all in. What, all your girlfriends run away?" Shizuru raised one eyebrow as the two kitsunes and Hiei both swung their heads briefly towards Yusuke before turning their collective gazes on Shizuru. Yusuke glared at them all.  
  
"More like our mission. Apparently she decided it was too dangerous for everyone else." Yusuke's glare turned towards the house, where Botan had disappeared an hour before and where no noises had come from since.  
  
"So, just your girl then?" Shizuru asked, amusement plain in her voice.  
  
"What? Shizuru, Yusuke doesn't have a girl anymore, not since Keiko dumped him. And what do ya mean our mission tried to run away? Our mission is... Oh." Kuwabara winced under the combined exasperated stares and glares coming from his team members, shortly before the two girls exited the house.  
  
"I see you're here Kuwabara. Time to go then everyone. Hello Shizuru, thanks for dropping off Kuwabara. See you again when we come back to the future!" Botan shooed the pack of teenagers, demons, and one sleepy Puu towards the well house, noticing how Yusuke put as much distance between himself and Kagome as possible. She almost scowled, then shrugged. They could work things out on their own.  
  
"Oh, please tell Yusuke's mother and Kagome's mother where we went, won't you? They'll probably be home soon; they went shopping to fix up the rooms a bit more. Bye!" Botan had poked her head out of the well house as it had started to glow blue, and after one last wave ducked back in. Shizuru waited a few minutes before striding over, surveying the interior of the well house and shrugging.  
  
"That was interesting," she commented to the tree nearby. The tree said nothing, but she was sure that if it could talk, it would have agreed with her.  
  
~-~  
  
Inuyasha practically pounced upon Kagome when she came through, already growling his head off at her and demanding why she had taken so long. It was only then that he noticed the wards in her hand with splinters of woods still sticking to them. He suspiciously scented the air as it glowed again, and let out a snarl.  
  
"Damn it! You were supposed to leave them behind!" As Yusuke topped the edge of the well after Kurama and Hiei, the two's gazes met and Yusuke sneered at the hanyou.  
  
"She tried puppy. I decided that I didn't like being left behind, and I doubt anyone else wanted to be either." Inuyasha bared his teeth at Yusuke, the 'puppy' comment resounding in his mind.  
  
Hiei studied the two boys with a neutral gaze. In his mind, this was a mission. An interesting one, but one that they should have been done with and not begun to get involved with the people helping them. "We have no time for your petty rivalries right now. Naraku."  
  
That last word seemed to get everyone moving towards the village again, including the hovering monk and demon exterminator, both of who seemed extremely confused by what was happening. Kagome winced, she hadn't told Miroku and Sango what she planned to do, but she hoped they would understand her reasons, especially when Yusuke started yelling them to the whole feudal world.  
  
Kagome carefully collected everyone's shards, snatching Yusuke's out of the air as he dropped it towards the ground. She lifted an infuriated gaze to his retreating gaze. _'By the way he acts, you'd think I'd tried to abandon our friendship. I would have come back. Unless I got killed or had my soul stolen, but barring any of that, I would have come back. And there are probably a lot more things he could have been doing right now. Other missions.'  
  
_Kagome sighed as they entered Kaede's village, walking absently towards her hut. Unfortunately, Yusuke didn't see things her way, and seemed to be seeing the bad side of things. She survived this long without their help, she was sure she could survive again. She'd never gotten really badly hurt. Kidnapped, had her soul sucked out, almost gotten killed by the almost soulless Kikyou, been knocked unconscious, but never anything life threatening. Not really anyway.  
  
A little voice in the back of her mind pointed out other reasons Yusuke was furious at her, and the reason his gaze at Inuyasha had been more murderous than usual. Mainly she remembered what Kurama had said. She pushed it aside with a frown as she realized they were in Kaede's hut and she had been staring off into space since she entered. Sango snapped her fingers in front of her eyes and Kagome jerked her head towards her.  
  
"Sorry. What did you say?" Kagome noticed the way Miroku and Sango both had similar thoughtful look on their faces and went through the reasons why they could be looking like that.  
  
"Did you really seal the well?" Oh. That reason. Kagome squirmed underneath their gazes, but guiltily nodded her head. She winced, feeling Yusuke glare from across the cramped hut. To her surprise, she was met with understanding gazes and a curious Miroku.  
  
"Have you been teaching yourself Kagome? I didn't know you could do that yet. However, apparently they worked since Inuyasha could not go through the well all morning." Kagome's eyes widened and her gaze flew to Inuyasha, who was looking with disinterest out the entrance to the hut.  
  
"I have, along with some helpful scrolls Botan gave to me. I wasn't sure they worked." Kagome didn't catch the accusing stare Yusuke sent at Botan or Botan's scowl headed back towards him.  
  
"Keh. So she learned a few new tricks. Maybe she'll actually do something _useful _now." Kagome flinched as Inuyasha's words were accompanied by his growling and the air practically shimmered with his rage.   
  
Her eyes narrowed an instant later and she turned furious sapphire eyes on the surprised but equally angry Inuyasha. Obviously he didn't like to think that she could keep him away now, and that her plan had failed, but he had no right to say that. "Useful Inuyasha? You want to see something I call useful?"  
  
The quiet tone made him back up a step suspiciously as she clenched her fists and gave him a sweet smile. Realization passed through his eyes as her mouth opened and her eyes glinted with fury. Obviously he shouldn't have pushed her when she was already a bit emotionally unstable today. "What wench?"  
  
Apparently he didn't learn from his mistakes, only made bigger ones. "Sit. Sit. Sit! Sit! Sit, and just for a change of pace, **Sit**! "  
  
Everyone watched as Inuyasha was pounded into the bottom of the hut. If Yusuke had been in a better mood he would have laughed his head off. Shippo might have pounced on his head. Miroku might have a made a comment about a woman's wrath while trying to grope Sango. For once, no one said or did anything as Kagome picked up her bag and exited the hut.  
  
"We should all get moving if we want to get anywhere today," Kagome said as everyone filed out.  
  
"Oh, and Kaede, sorry about the hole in your hut. I was a bit angry at Inuyasha." Miroku gave a strange cough that sounded oddly like a laugh at her understatement and Botan grinned. Kagome found herself smiling back and suddenly both Sango and Botan were walking next to her as they headed north. Kagome eyed the two girls, met by a reassuring grin from Botan and a supporting smile from Sango. Her steps became slightly lighter and the three girls matched paces perfectly. Kagome didn't even notice how Yusuke and Inuyasha both hung back, an equal distance from her, one in the trees and the other on the path with Puu fluttering around his head.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure Yusuke will forgive you eventually," Botan said confidently.  
  
"Inuyasha too, he was just worried about you. It'll all be fine." Sango smiled, turning around to see Kuwabara holding Kirara in her smaller form. Sango chuckled and turned back around as Botan began speaking again.  
  
"Yusuke was worried too. And hurt. But they will forgive." Kagome grimaced, looking back and noticing Yusuke's glaring at the ground as he walked and Inuyasha's gaze pointed forward in obvious anger.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked at the other two girls. "What you say may be true, but will it even be this century?"  
  
Sango looked thoughtful, and her tone became more than the concerned and supporting friend and more the weary and sad warrior. "Hopefully you three will make up before we reach Naraku. We can't fight Naraku when we're fighting each other, as we've found out before."  
  
"No, we can't, and it will be hard to rescue Kikyou if we can't trust each other either," Kagome murmured, wincing at her own words. She had broken trust, something most of her group had done at one time or another, but never here. It seemed it was a right of passage. _'That'd be great. To be a "proper" shard hunter, you have to have either been betrayed or have been betrayed by someone. Looks like Yusuke can be a proper shard hunter now.'  
  
_Kagome turned away from her bitter thoughts as a soft blue form fluttered in front of her and she instinctively caught it. She caught Botan chuckling and was at a loss for why, even when she saw she had caught Puu in her arms and he was snuggling into her, looking upset and needing comfort. She petted him soothingly and without thought. "What's so funny Botan?"  
  
"Apparently even though Puu shares Yusuke's emotions he doesn't always get who they're aimed at. Poor thing, Yusuke's turmoil is his own. Ironic that he turns to you." Botan's gaze slid to Yusuke who was apparently ignoring where Puu had taken up residence, though Yusuke himself seemed to be calming down slightly, even if Botan knew it would take a lot of work before he forgave Kagome. "Then again, maybe it's not so ironic."  
  
Kagome looked questioningly towards Botan who just shrugged innocently. Sango looked baffled and confused at the sight of the animal. Kagome shrugged, then interpreted Sango's expression and began explaining the little she knew of Puu.   
  
Everyone noticed the guilty and sorrowful looks Kagome kept sending to Yusuke, as well as the bitter and hurt ones he sent back at her. No one commented on them as they walked. The group continued walking north, all of the boys silent except for Kuwabara who seemed unaware of anything except Kirara. The girls chatted quietly, Sango and Botan ignoring the gaping silence behind them as they coaxed Kagome out of her guilt.  
  
No one even noticed when a tiny flea demon came to rest on Inuyasha as he jumped through the trees, whispering in his dog ears something that caused Inuyasha to briefly stumble on a branch before smoothly catching himself and moving on as if nothing had happened.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Don't expect the review responses to be long this chapter, I'm still sick and all of them will probably be short thank yous and answering of questions. Well, mostly, except for Jesscheaux Kuwabara because she reviewed a lot of times with a lot of stuff, which I am very glad for.   
  
Review responses:  
  
Ss JK   
Thanks! Review again.  
  
SaffireEyes12   
I know there aren't many Yus/Kags, one reason I started writing it. Besides the obvious greatness of the pairing. As for Yusuke's demon blood awakening... I haven't decided yet. If I do decided to do it, it will be in the future part.  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess   
Yup, she was trying to protect her kit too. She didn't want any of them getting hurt. Or seeing her get hurt. Because, you know, there will be a little Kikyou and Kagome's soul thing at the end, which is another thing she feared.  
  
SilentDark   
I know, Bad Kagome! But, she was trying to protect them, in her own way.  
  
Shadowfox5579   
Puu's great, I had to put him in. So many people forget him. As for Keiko and Inuyasha, to answer simply...eventually. In the future. Literally, in the future part of the fic.  
  
inuficcrzy   
Koenma knows a lot of what will happen, but he can't say anything because that will change it. Though he doesn't know of the growing feelings between Kagome and Yusuke. The wards, as you can see, worked. Thanks for reviewing, review again!  
  
Jesscheaux Kuwabara   
Wow. Despite my head hurting because of... whatever I have. Flu or a bad cold or something, I loved seeing your reviews. Let's start at your first one. I decided not to do and Miroku or Sango pairings and just leave them be, mostly because of the future thing, and I couldn't concentrate on so many pairings at the time. Just one (or later two) at a time in this story. And before my story, I had only seen two other Yus/Kag stories. I probably never would have started writing at all if there had been more. I just wanted to give other people a chance to read more Yus/Kag. Well, and I love writing and playing with the characters.  
  
Botan's definitely fun to be around, and if someone gets injured, she can heal them! So, useful Botan. And I thought Kagome needed another friend, especially if there were going to be more boys about. And Kuwa and Kirara... It's just nice, because he likes kitties so much, I think they'd get along great. And when she's not in battle, Kirara is a mild mannered little kitty.  
  
Shippo and Kurama will be having a fox-talk in the next chapter, or the one after it, so the foxes will have a little bonding session. Everyone say "awww". As for Yusuke giving Kagome his jacket, some people probably think it might be a little OOC, but Yusuke is a sweetheart at heart, and I thought it was perfect. I'm glad you liked it too! If you want other Yus/Kags and Yusuke centric fics, read Yusukeholic's stories. He's not updating right now, but at the bottom of his bio he say's he'll be posting again in mid-January, so there's some there!  
  
I hope you don't mind, but Kagura's probably going to be very dead before the end of this. As is Naraku and Kanna. I think I'll toy around with ways to make Kohaku live without the jewel shard in his back though. Sango's gone through enough pain. And yeah, they do like each other. A lot. Which is why Yusuke is so pissed off at her.  
  
No Koenma yet, but lots in the future half of the fic, after they defeat Naraku. Though, Koenma knows a bit more about what's going on and what's going to happen (or what _did _happen) than he lets on. And yup, definite hints of Inu/Keiko. It's a bit of a gift to another author who suggested the pairing and loves Keiko stuff, especially alternate pairings with her. What's more alternate than Keiko/Inuyasha? That's if for now, please review again, I loved your reviews!  
  
Eternal Dark One   
Thanks for adding me to the favorite stories! I almost forgot about Puu, but I had to add him. Every one seems to forget him, and I decided I wouldn't.  
  
Cyclonus1   
Thank you and I can't wait for the next chapter of Yu Yu Yasha, though I'm pretty sure what the pairing will be. If I'm wrong I'll probably pout for awhile.  
  
Sabrina Usagi the Goddess   
What? No! Only Kuwa and Kag? No way! Give 'em back! *lunges at closest door*  
  
Angelfirey   
Inu/Keiko, huh? *innocent look* Whatever gave you that idea? In other words, yes, though some people may not like the circumstances that it comes under, because it will be in the future part.  
  
Shinu Kurenai   
The story didn't make much progress this chapter except for lots of angry people. More character stuff than finding Naraku this chapter.  
  
Star Silver fox   
Thank you.  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme   
Don't worry, I don't expect you to review every single chapter. As for gifts... Puu! Mine! *grabs Puu* He's just the cutest thing when he's small Puu. Definitely glad you were able to fix it and review again.  
  
smile7499   
I know what you mean and I will try to illustrate the differences in their personalities. To me, Kagome really seems closer to Botan than Keiko, Kagome's just a bit more down to earth. Keiko's more serious than Kagome usually. There's more, maybe I'll make a list of differences and similarities later. Heh, I'm glad to see you dared your sister's wrath just for this story. Thanks for saying I write well, though I don't see it. I love your reviews; I actually get feedback from them.  
  
  
Shiroi Hikari   
Thank you and here's another chapter!  
  
Winged Knight   
Oh, they'll probably be meeting up with Naraku soon. Or at least a puppet before they actually reach Naraku. And as for who drives off Naraku...*grins* That's a secret.  
  
Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko   
Updated as soon as I could, being sick and all when I got around to writing this. I update each one after another before I come back to doing this one. Err... It goes like this: this one, UA, TSM, this one, UA, TSM, and so on.  



	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14 - Drained  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and once again tried to grasp the tendrils of energy she knew were there. And once again they flew out of her grasp. She gave a frustrated sigh and her eyes flew open as she stared at the darkening sky. Sure, these little one-hour sessions after dinner allowed her to control her powers better weapons and wards, but she still couldn't channel them into her hands.  
  
Kikyou had done it. She knew she had. They'd talk about it later, and when Kikyou had her soul, the miko had hurt Inuyasha with her powers. They were probably weaker because of her dead body, but Kagome had a mostly full soul, so why was this so hard?  
  
The stars that were appearing gave her no answers; simply shining weak rays of light down to meet her. Kagome let her mind travel over the past few days. Things had mostly stayed the same. Inuyasha had became more like his normal self, but that wasn't much of an improvement, and not who she was worried at. Yusuke had taken to ignoring her a good portion of the time while snapping at her the rest of it. Shippo talked to her, but spent more time around Kurama now, apparently deciding the tense atmosphere between Yusuke and Kagome didn't make for a nice place to stay, and he didn't cuddle with Kagome anymore. Not only because he was angry, but also because someone else had taken his place.  
  
The only two being really friendly were Botan and Sango. Miroku amused them with light chatter and jokes every so often, but that usually ended up with him unconscious when he tried to grope either Sango or Botan. He didn't dare try Kagome, because Inuyasha wasn't the only one who reacted badly to that, no mater how mad he was at her.   
  
It could perhaps be three if you counted Puu, who seemed constantly depressed, but taking comfort in Kagome's presence. Kurama had once looked between Puu, Yusuke, and Kagome, and then burst out laughing. No one had gotten him to explain what was so amusing.  
  
Kagome flexed on hand, grinning slightly despite the turn for the worse her memories had taken recently. She'd see if he refused to tell her again when she got her powers under control. Kagome closed her eyes and let out another sigh, trying to focus on grasping the miko energy she could sense inside her. Perhaps that should have been an if she ever got her powers under control. This was getting to be boring, tedious, and was apparently redundant.  
  
As if the stars sparkling in the sky decided to make it a bit less boring, her senses told her that a demon had suddenly appeared in front of her. She opened her eyes and eyed the ugly thing curiously. Then her survival instincts kicked in and she drew a breath to scream.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you little miko. I only want your shards. It wouldn't be so hard just to give them to me, would it? Your hanyou probably knows how weak you are, it's his own fault if you get them taken." Kagome let the breath out, seeing the poison dripping from its fangs. She briefly wondered what kind of demon it was before her mind supplied the answer.  
  
A long slithering body covered in brown, black, and red scales wove back and forth in front of her, eyes flashing between red and green trained on her and the shards it knew she had. _'Snake demon,' _her mind supplied with cool efficiency. Kagome shivered as the demon's eyes stayed red and it leaned in closer, some of its venom burning the grass underneath it.  
  
"W-What do you mean?" The snake hissed at her question, snapping an inch from her face before falling back with an amused chuckle at her terrified expression.  
  
"You think I do not know who you are, Girl-who-shattered-the-Shikon no Tama? Everyone knows who you are. You are a legend, as are your traveling companions. Some say you have recently gathered more, but that's just a rumor to keep others away, isn't it miko? Now," The demon paused and suddenly opened its mouth, rearing above her and looking as if it was about to eat her whole. "Give me the Shikon Jewel girl!"  
  
Kagome stared at the demon before anger and fear mixed together, and she wanted to hide, but find a weapon at the time. She would never make it to her bow, only a few paces away. She had thought she would have been able to sense a demon before it came. Apparently she was to deep in though.  
  
She closed her eyes as the demon seemed to rear up farther, coiling its body to get ready to strike. Her mind supplied a subconscious answer as fear overrode her senses, and instead of trying to grasp the tendrils of miko energy, she dove into them, and to the maelstrom beyond, pushing the tendrils from the center.  
  
Kagome's eyes came open with a snap and as she saw the demon's head a foot from hers, it's eyes flickering with wordless pain as one hand touched it's scales. It disappeared shortly after and Kagome took a shaky breath, feeling drained. She really needed to work on how much energy she put into those blasts. If... No, _when _she did that again, she wanted to be able to walk afterwards.  
  
-~-  
  
Yusuke's head jerked up to look in the direction where Kagome was presently "meditating" or so she said. He felt the others tense around him and new that had not been his imagination. It faded in a moment, and everyone seemed to relax, as her aura was still there, just not as strong.  
  
"Meditating huh? Why does her aura flare like that while 'meditating'?"  
  
He caught Botan's confused look and she opened her mouth to say something. "Meditating? She not mediating! Well, I suppose she is in a way, but..."  
  
Botan trailed off, seeing all the confused and one pissed off face around her. Before she could say another word, Yusuke stood up and stalked off towards Kagome's position.  
  
Botan looked at the others and was glad Inuyasha hadn't been paying attention too much of what anyone said since that flea came. At least Kagome would only have to deal with one of them. She grinned nervously at the other angry and disappointed faces around her.  
  
"Oops?"  
  
-~-  
  
Kagome heard Yusuke stomping through the forest towards her and wondered what had gotten him upset this time. She really didn't have the strength to do much more than sit up, and looked at the ashes of the demon with horrified fascination. What would Yusuke think when he saw those? She could just imagine that conversation. 'Oh, you see, it's just really dusty around here! No, that's not marks of demon venom on the ground! Why do you ask?'  
  
Yeah, like _that _would work. She rolled her eyes as Yusuke came into view and settled herself in to listen to a rant. Instead he simply narrowed his eyes at her and leaned against a tree, hands in his pockets as he glared at her viciously. Kagome tilted her head slightly and her expression turned quizzical. This wasn't his 'I'm still angry about what you did so I'm making up something to be mad about' face. This was something knew.  
  
"You said you were meditating, but Botan seems to disagree." Kagome's confused expression remained a moment before she realized what he was talking about and a wince appeared briefly. It was enough for Yusuke who just glared at her, turning around just as Kagome saw the glimpse of buried hurt in his eyes.   
  
She struggled up, calling out as she forced her drained body to move. "Yusuke! Wait! I was mediating! Just not normal meditating, I just didn't know what else to call it!"  
  
Kagome was ignored in favor of more walking and Kagome actually cursed, causing Yusuke to stumble slightly right before Kagome's body decided that after being drained of miko energy, it wasn't going to stand up anymore.  
  
Yusuke turned around briefly, seeing Kagome glaring at the ground hatefully. He eyes her suspiciously before asking, "What were you doing then, that you didn't know what to call it?"  
  
Kagome ignored the lethargic feeling rushing through her body and forced herself to stand back up again, trying to pretend she had just stumbled. "Trying to access more of my miko powers. To help. When we get to faster demons, the bow can be knocked away, the arrow dodged, and I usually end up in trouble. I wanted to help out more instead of being a hindrance, so I came out here to concentrate after dinner. I just didn't tell anyone exactly what I was doing because I didn't want them to suddenly expect me to be better."  
  
Kagome smiled a bit ruefully. "Most nights I don't get anywhere." She hesitated briefly before adding on to the statement. "I may have had a break through with it tonight. I think."  
  
Yusuke gave a brief smirk at the unsure statement, relaxing slightly. It was a sort of meditating then, in her own way. She hadn't been lying, just not telling the whole truth. That didn't mean he wasn't angry. "Your wards seemed to work fine a few days ago."  
  
At the nasty comment she winced, a regretful guilty looking pasting itself on her face, but before she could reply he spoke again. "What break through? Did it have to do with the really large energy spike a few minutes ago?"  
  
Kagome gaze seemed to drawn to the spot where a faint outline of the demon could still be seen along the ground, along with the spots burned by the snake demon's venom. Yusuke walked by her, looking from her to the ashes back to her again, the at the snake venom. "Demon?"  
  
"Snake demon."  
  
Yusuke waited for her to continue then turned his head and glared at her. "Well, what the hell happened to it?"  
  
Kagome shifted on her feet awkwardly, at the same time trying to keep from falling down. "I happened to it." Kagome frowned, thinking over what had happened, then admitted quietly, "I'm not quite sure exactly how I did it. But if I practice I'm sure I'll be able to do it again!"  
  
Yusuke looked her over, scowling as she wavered slightly on her feet. "Right. So you made with the miko energy and that's what the stupid energy spike was." He paused briefly before crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. "Drained you, didn't it?"  
  
Kagome made a great impression of a fish and the first thing that came to mind was to deny it. The second thing was to find out how he figured it out. She put them together. "What makes you think that?"  
  
Yusuke bristled, his gaze turning angry as the girl made as if she _wasn't_ barely standing up right now. Before it could turn into a fight, a little voice interrupted them disapprovingly. "Puu!"  
  
The cute looking creature was settled on a branch of a tree that stood an equal distance from both of them. Kagome sighed as she watched Puu gaze at her sternly, apparently upset at something. _'Yusuke's upset, that's why. He's mirroring him.'  
  
_"Yes it did."  
  
"Huh?" Yusuke's brain seemed to shut down for a moment. What question was she answering again? Oh yeah... If she'd been drained. Yusuke glared at Puu. She'd lie to him, but not lie in front of Puu?  
  
"Puu," Puu said sorrowfully, looking towards Yusuke. Yusuke rolled his eyes, then turned as a sharp snap was heard as Kagome took a few stumbling steps towards camp.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? You just admit killing that one demon drained you and you're trying to walk back to that damn camp? You'll fall asleep before you make it halfway there."  
  
Kagome shrugged, knowing he was right but not having enough energy to say much. She'd never beat Naraku if she fell asleep every time she used her energy without an object to focus and control it. She managed another few steps before she fell down, yawning as she lay there sleepily. She shook her head and sat up; trying to shake off the lethargy that had slowly grown ever since she'd unleashed her powers upon the demon.  
  
She let herself fall into the rejuvenating darkness when two strong arms picked her up, grumbling under their breath. Kagome just smiled and went to sleep, the last words echoing in her mind.   
  
"This doesn't mean I forgive you."  
  
-~-  
  
Sango viewed the scene in front of her, looking over Kagome briefly before deciding there were no injuries and that she simply looked exhausted. With a carefully hidden smile, Sango tuned back into everyone else to watch as they reacted to the Spirit Detective carrying in the miko girl. Everyone glanced at each other, but Miroku grinned at them and Sango sighed, reaching out a hand for her boomerang in case it was needful.   
  
"So, what exactly _were _you doing in the woods that tired out Kagome so much?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Yusuke tensed, glaring at the monk as he opened his mouth to make another comment. Or an answer to his own question.  
  
"Don't even think about saying it." Yusuke tone lowered dangerously and Miroku seemed to pout slightly. Sango's grip on her boomerang eased as she went to go pull out Kagome's 'sleeping bag'. Sango didn't know what was going on, but she was fairly sure it wasn't what Miroku was suggesting. "So, what happened to her?"  
  
"Drained her miko powers." Sango heard Botan sigh, but her attention wasn't on Kagome and Yusuke, it was on the dog hanyou who had finally come out of his own mind and had realized what was going on. A low growl split the puzzled air running through the group.  
  
"So why the hell are you carrying her? She would have been fine until she woke up." Everyone turned to stare at Inuyasha, who ducked his head to hide his face under his bangs.   
  
"But, wouldn't a demon have found her if that happened?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"The hanyou is simply jealous, his brain isn't even working at its normal idiotic level," Hiei said, giving his version of an answer. Another snarl erupted, but no denial. Yusuke rolled his eyes and put Kagome down inside the sleeping bag.  
  
Kagome immediately began tossing around and the Spirit Detectives seemed alarmed. Puu gave the answer to the question they were all wondering when he landed near her and snuggled up to her. Shippo, seeing Kagome in such a state of exhaustion, snuck over, sniffing around her face. With a sudden flurry of movement he was inside the sleeping bag and Kagome slept peacefully, her arms curling around the small beings.  
  
"She's used to having something small near her when she sleeps I suppose. She has that cat at home after all," Botan commented gently.  
  
Yusuke glared at Puu, but it was a halfhearted glare, more out of a habit of glaring at something than anything else. They all settled down near the fire, Inuyasha hopping to tree nearby, obviously wanting to hear the conversation. Silence reigned, everyone staring at Yusuke while he stared at the fire, apparently willing the silent Spirit Detective to talk.  
  
Inuyasha was the first one to break from the silence. "Damn it, just tell us how she drained herself, huh?"  
  
Yusuke looked up slowly, eyeing the dog demon, Kagome's words running through his mind. She was right; they probably would expect more of her if they knew what she was practicing. She wasn't even sure of her own abilities yet, she didn't need everyone else pressuring her, especially since it would only make the air tenser around her. Yusuke shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
He stood up, stared at Inuyasha long enough to make the hanyou start to twitch angrily, then slowly let his gaze flicker to everyone sitting around the fire. Finally, "It's not my story."  
  
He turned and walked back to his sleeping bag, calling over his shoulder. "Let's just say it's not anything that'll get her kill and leave it at that."  
  
As Yusuke settled down, ignoring the protests behind him, he glanced over at Kagome, remembering how tired she'd been afterwards, and then his memory went to the demon venom that had burned so close to where she sat. If a demon like that approached after she'd let out so much power, she might not be able to defend herself. He scowled slightly at her. She'd better not get herself killed.  
  
"You'd better not make me a liar Kagome."  
  
Only the still awake kitsune child heard the whisper headed his way, and the kit shuddered, curling up tighter next to Kagome and Puu. Kagome wasn't allowed to get hurt in Shippo's opinion. Shippo yawned suddenly, sharp little fangs glinting as the fire's light flashed across them, and let the warmth of the other two warm bodies' wash over him. There was always tomorrow to worry about these things.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess   
Yup. Here's another day filled with emotional goodness! Thank you for your review.   
  
Ss JK   
Heh. Thanks for the review and all the others ones before.  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme   
Thanks for the clones! As for cold, my school has tomorrow canceled tomorrow because of the cold! Which is both good and bad. Good because, well, day off! Bad because it's so near midterms.  
  
Sabrina Usagi the Goddess   
No! Just Yusuke maybe? Come on, Sessho, Kurama, Hiei, and Inuyasha should be enough for anyone. Besides, I need Yusuke to finish the story!   
  
rebbie_inu   
Thank, I'm glad you like it. If you don't like to see Inuyasha portrayed in a bad light, don't read Shikon Missions. When Inuyasha shows up in that, it will not be a pretty sight. In this and Unlikely Allies, he slowly gets his attitude together. At least, concerning everyone else. When the future part of the fiction comes, he'll be better, though some of his attitude will still be there, but concerning Kagome he'll be nicer. He's in bad sorts lately, what with Kikyou and all.  
  
Shadowfox5579   
The flea has come to give important news you could say. As for Sesshoumaru...he's not that important but he'll make an appearance.  
  
jim hawking jr   
Thank you. I'm glad to know you like it.  
  
smile7499   
Thank you for all of the compliments last chapter. It's great to see those to. There was another old point in this chapter, about Kagome's miko powers that I'd almost ignored since Chapter 8. And I don't think it's odd you liked that one line. It was a line that does get part of the point across. And wow, last chapter was a bit more depressing in the beginning than I thought it was. Well, this one was better in the happiness department. I think. Sort of.   
  
inuficcrzy   
Shippo is on the way to forgiving her. I don't know if we'll ever see Kurama as Youko in the Feudal part of this fic. Kikyou will try to hurt Kagome, but she doesn't much care about anyone besides Kagome and Inuyasha, so she'll tend to ignore them. Unfortunately for her, Yusuke won't ignore her.  
  
Shiroi Hikari   
Nicer? Sorry, if it was alive Kikyou, niceness abounds! But she's dead, so she's not really nice right now. She'll do some bad things, and then do some good things in the end, but in the next few chapters it will tend to the bad, and then in the end, the good stuff.  
  
The Youkai Nightmare   
Apparently you didn't figure out what went wrong with the chapter. I had problems with this story in the beginning, the first chapter came out all wrong. I hope Shikon no Tama is updated soon. And that the polling suddenly gets closed before more Kag/Kur of Hiei/Kag people vote. Yes, I am being selfish, why do you ask?  
  
Eternal Dark One   
Kag/Yus is the greatest! I just wish there were more of them. Here's an update, I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Shinu Kurenai (YUKIMITSUKAI@aemail4u.com)   
Not sick anymore, thankfully. I did sleep a lot, though not like you did. And yeah, Puu is great, and last chapter...lots of angry people. Except for the girls. Then I made this chapter more Kag and Yus centered. Put them on the path to some nice stuff. You're pretty much right on the pairings, though Mir/San is more implied than anything else. Thank you for the review and please review again.  
  
Jesscheaux Kuwabara   
Of course there will be a happy ending! How could there not? And, Yusuke and Kagome are getting better, but it'll be awhile before he trusts her again. Your welcome for the responses, but you should have seen my delight when I read the reviews and found someone reviewing most of the chapters. It was great! And yeah, I'm probably going to destroy Naraku. Though that's up for change, I may have her escape to do something with her in the future. Oh, and I'm feeling much better now, thank you. Please review again. Your reviews are great!  
  
Buffybot76   
The one-shot fic that decided not to become a one shot. Ah, Strings, my beautiful little playing around with the characters fic. You're welcome for the peek of the last chapter. See you later.  
  
Winged Knight   
Oh, you'll learn the secrets in a couple of chapters. Probably the next one. While Yusuke, if he does turn demon, won't turn demon in this Feudal section of the past, he may in the future, and at the end of the Naraku thing, Inuyasha may go through something similar, it would be a good way to have him let go.  
  
Star Silver fox  
Thank you.  
  
Reality   
She thought she could protect them. After all the damage she's seen done by Naraku and his "children", can you blame her?  
  
SilverKnight7   
Happy New Year to you too!  
  
dogdemoness23   
I did get better, though I still have sniffles, but it's just the weather. Thank you very much!  
  
SessyRyo-chan   
Was that a happy exclamation or unhappy? Presuming it's happy, or actually, either, Thanks for your review! And I like Yus/Kag, not just any crossover couple, Yusuke/Kagome.  



	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
-----------------------------  
Chapter 15 - Souls and Sins  
  
The group of travelers walked blearily along the rough road, blinking in the early morning light. Kagome was presently attempting to glare at Inuyasha. "Why are we up so early this time? And without breakfast, too. No one sensed any demons about."  
  
Inuyasha ignored Kagome's grumbling and twitched his ears, appearing nervous about something. Yusuke tried a different tactic. "Why the hell are you dragging us out here before the owls have even started going to sleep you moron?"  
  
This time Inuyasha did stop briefly to stare at Yusuke before snorting and shaking his head, moving along swiftly in the trees. The only one really awake was Hiei, but if he had even slept was anyone's guess. Even Kurama seemed weary, and Kagome was plodding along with the weight of her oversized backpack and two small creatures that seemed determined not to wake up. Well, Puu was awake, but he didn't appear to want to move off of Kagome's shoulder Finally Kagome blinked and waved Yusuke over. "Can you take him? He's yours after all, and I swear Shippo weighs ten times more when he sleeps than when he's awake."  
  
Yusuke shrugged and grabbed Puu sleepily. Puu made a sound of protest but Yusuke ignored it and stared at Kagome. "Why don't you just wake him up? Or give him to someone else, your carrying most of what we're going to eat anyway. Or," he amended while remember Inuyasha going hunting, "what any of us really want to eat."  
  
"Hey, there weren't any deer nearby! And the demon didn't taste that bad!" Inuyasha protested. Kagome snorted but made no comment, letting the boys wake themselves up with a traditional morning argument. She made her way up to Sango and Botan, yawning as she did.   
  
"Hi Kagome! Nice morning isn't it?" Botan said cheerily. The happy and awake attitude was ruined when Botan yawned and then narrowed her eyes towards the inu hanyou angrily. "Is he ever going to tell us why we're up so early?"  
  
"Probably not," Sango said, feeling a bit tired but more awake than the other two girls who hadn't been used to being woken up at all hours of the morning or night for sudden bouts of training or battles.  
  
"Inuyasha might tell us eventually. Odds on that it has something to do with Kikyou, hands up." Kagome raised her own hand as she finished speaking, followed by Sango. Botan shrugged at their offended looks. "I wouldn't know, I've never seen how he acts about Kikyou. It just seems secretive to me."  
  
"Which usually means Kikyou. On the other hand, she has remnants of my soul, and I've gotten a lot better at sensing out of the ordinary things. Shouldn't I be able to sense her?" Kagome questioned with a frown. Botan and Sango shrugged, Botan smiling when Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Well, I'm sure eventually Inuyasha will tell us what's going on." Sango said. Kagome looked about to answer before she stiffened slightly, looking off to the woods to their left. Everyone else had stopped too, and an enraged growl was heard from Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, a good fight in the morning should wake me up. How many demons do you think they'll be?" Yusuke asked, already grinning in anticipation. Kagome wanted to smile at Yusuke's reaction to the darkness approaching, except she could see from Inuyasha's reaction that this wasn't an ordinary pack of demons.  
  
She was proved right when countless low level demons swarmed out from the trees, but instead of attacking stopped, a man in a baboon suit following them, an evil chuckle filling the air. "Only a puppet I believe," Miroku murmured.  
  
The hood of the baboon suit nodded gleefully. "Too true, but with the demon's at my back, I can't help but think you should all be worried. Even with your new _friends._"  
  
"What do you want Naraku? And please don't say shards, your traps for getting them are put together much better than this. You enjoy manipulating people, and since no ones trying to stab each other in the back right now, there is something else going on. Unless you've simply lost your touch." Kagome's speech was a trifle mocking, but the anger was clear in her voice as she put Shippo down, quickly waking him and notching an arrow without taking her eyes off the scores of demons and the puppet.  
  
"Oh, I don't want much little copy. I just want to return the original to her full glory." There was a puzzled silence among the Spirit Detectives as Kagome choked back a gasp and Miroku and Sango both stepped closer to Kagome protectively. Inuyasha's growls suddenly cut off while a tiny snarl came from the suddenly wide-awake Shippo.  
  
Even as what Kagome had told him came back to Yusuke, Kagome was shaking her head. "I may be her reincarnation, but how would you plan to get my soul to her even if you did manage to kill me? You aren't thinking ahead Naraku, you really are..." Kagome trailed off as she stared in horrified fascination at the white soul collector floating around Naraku.   
  
Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head and he was speaking before he realized the others could hear him perfectly well. "So it's true. She managed to scatter some of your shards and you captured her and made a deal. She'd help collect shards if you got her soul back."   
  
Inuyasha was too caught up in denial and disbelief to notice the sudden anger of his companions at this little tidbit. Then Inuyasha snarled. "She'd just turn around and kill you. You can't possibly think she'd keep her word."  
  
Kagome's eyes sapphire eyes were wide as she looked between Naraku and Inuyasha, then at the soul collector. Her look was contemplative even as Naraku began laughing again. "What, no words of protection for this little miko? I suppose you want the real one back as much as I, don't you, it doesn't matter if this shell dies, it just houses the soul in your opinion, does it not?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized what Naraku was trying to say and Tetsusaiga was out in an instant. "Kikyou and Kagome are different people. Kikyou is not Kagome, and Kagome is not simply a shell for Kikyou's soul!"  
  
"Then why did you not tell your friends about what you'd heard? Perhaps you _wanted _her soul to be taken back to Kikyou." For the original shard hunters' group, despite the painful blows that Naraku dealt upon them, they knew their faults and could rise above them. Yusuke on the other hand, had no earlier dealings with Naraku, and what he'd heard about the triangle between the undead miko, Kagome, and Inuyasha was fitting right into what Naraku was saying.  
  
Kagome winced as she felt Yusuke's spirit energy rising with his anger, and Inuyasha's despair was clear for an instant as Kagome looked back at him. She shook her head and whispered, "I don't believe him Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes almost glowed when the words reached him, but he wasn't the only one who heard them, and Naraku sneered at the little display of warm emotions. "Don't you? Well, lets get back to the subject at hand. I'm surprised you haven't attacked me yet. But then again, what would be the point? You'd never hear the message that way. You know, miko, there are other things I could give up to get your soul. The exterminator's little brother for instance."  
  
Before the doubt had any more time to fill Kagome's head, Sango had already thrown her boomerang into the mass of demons, eyes filled with rage. "Don't you dare try to use my brother against my friend!"  
  
That attack had apparently been a signal as Tetsusaiga was lashing out with attack after attack, the demons falling swiftly under the blade. Miroku briefly glanced up only to see the expected poisonous insects and he began lashing out with his staff. The Spirit Detectives were just as active, twin swords lashing out from Kuwabara's hand and Hiei slashing through dozens of demons at a time. Kurama's rose whip lashed out to clean up demons the others left behind as Yusuke forged on ahead, attacking with fists and Shotgun.  
  
Kagome's arrows were busy flying into the mass of demons as the demons fought back with tooth and claw, but her angry gaze stayed on Naraku's puppet much of the time. She ducked and rolled beneath a demon that had gotten past her arrows and the others attack, but it was surprisingly taken care of by foxfire and Kirara's teeth. Kagome briefly smiled her thanks at them before going back to the battle, slowly getting closer to the puppet. Suddenly, the puppet was gone and another wave of demons spread out on the battlefield. Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga to unleash another one of the countless Kaze no Kizu's he had unleashed in the last few minutes before realizing he could not for fear of hitting Kagome, who was the only one on the far end of the battle field right now. The demons spread right out between her and the others.  
  
Inuyasha's howl of fury and Yusuke's curses probably could have been heard half way across Japan. Yusuke glared at the demons in front of him and shook his head. "This is getting so damn ANNOYING! SPIRIT WAVE!"  
  
Inuyasha actually froze as the blue energy turned the demons in front of him to ashes and the puppet showed through the now cleared way. Sango cried out involuntarily at the sight of one of the puppets brown tendrils going through Kagome's shoulder. Kagome's eyes were panicked as Naraku laughed cruelly. Two equally stubborn shouts of "No!" were to late as the puppet thrust out more tendrils. They never managed to reach Kagome.  
  
Kagome's desperation lent her strength, and once again she found herself diving into the stores of her miko powers. She pushed them out, the hand from her uninjured shoulder place on the tendril injuring her as miko power spread from her hand, and if the glow around the red substance was any clue, from her blood to. Kagome watched in surprise as the puppet screeched, but it's eyes showed surprise and then laughter at the show of power. "He wasn't the only one keeping secrets I see," it said as it disappeared.  
  
Kagome stared blindly at the empty space before turning towards the group, grimacing as the pain in her shoulder shot through her body, blood flowing from the wound freely now that the object injuring her had been removed, mixed with the drain of her miko powers. She managed to make a step before sighing and accepting the black curtain welcoming her into unconsciousness, either no hearing or ignoring the desperate shouts of her name.  
  
Yusuke reached Kagome slightly before Inuyasha, scooping her up and cradling her as he glared at the group. "She needs rest. Remember how much she slept after she drained herself the last time? She's wounded this time to, we need to make camp."  
  
Everyone scattered to find camp except for Botan and Sango, both worried about their friend, and in Botan's case, both her friends by the look in Yusuke's eyes. "Yusuke, while they find camp, why don't I heal her wound? It will drain me a bit with an injury like that, but-"  
  
"Do it." Yusuke had already lowered Kagome to the ground and Sango was shocked to see golden light flowing from Botan into Kagome. "That's a neat trick," she murmured.  
  
Yusuke said nothing, simply picked up Kagome's backpack and quiver and bow, glancing around for Puu and Shippo, who had disappeared in the commotion. Puu had taken refuge in a tree, while Shippo suddenly came running from the underbrush, exclaiming, "I found it! There's stream and a hot spring, both in walking distance, a few trees, and plenty of camp space. And it's less than a mile away!"  
  
The three followed the kit across the woods, Sango carrying Kagome now that Yusuke had gathered her things. Botan shook her head slightly at the sudden energy loss healing had caused her, but followed along after them. After all, the powers were part of the assistant package, and healing that wound had been nothing compared to trying to stop Keiko from transforming a demon the first time they'd met Hiei.  
  
"Nice clearing Shippo," Yusuke commented quietly, placing Kagome's backpack, her weapon, and his own much smaller backpack on the ground. He retrieved Kagome sleeping bag and set it down in the middle of the clearing, relatively near where he thought the fire would be when they built it, but as far away from the trees as he could without making it too obvious. He was going to have a talk with dog-boy later on, after he made sure Kagome was ok.  
  
The others made their way over to the camp space slowly, Miroku first, then Kuwabara following behind Kurama. Surprisingly, Hiei was almost last, but it went unmentioned as they waited for Inuyasha to join him. They continued waiting long after until finally the inu hanyou showed up, looking frustrated and muttering to himself. Shippo quickly looked to see Yusuke's expression and decided there was only one safe place right now.  
  
Shippo joined Puu in the place of safety, though by Puu's agitated state, Shippo decided he'd be all alone with the unconscious Kagome soon. Shippo wiggled his way into the sleeping bag, nuzzling Kagome worriedly, letting out his relief in a smile at what he sensed. Her heart rate was a little off, but Botan had done a good job healing her and she didn't smell sick. She was just tired. Satisfied at his own find, Shippo curled into a small ball, falling asleep, ignoring the tense atmosphere outside the sleeping bag.  
  
Inuyasha glared as everyone's eyes were fixed on his. Finally, he gave an angry growl and muttered, "Lost the soul collector's trail. The damn thing moves fast when it wants to. The insects are gone to."  
  
"Inuyasha...you knew Naraku wanted Kagome's soul before he came. Why didn't you say anything?" Sango asked, her eyes flickering with conflicting emotions. She knew that Naraku twisted things around to destroy the trust between the group, but there was usually a thread of truth in what he said.  
  
"There was nothing to say. It was all just a rumor. Kikyou would never-" Inuyasha started, before he was interrupted by an irate Spirit Detective. "Except she did, didn't she?"  
  
Inuyasha growled at the question, baring sharp fangs at Yusuke. Yusuke shook his head then began to walk out of the clearing. "I think we need a talk dog-boy." When Yusuke didn't sense the hanyou following him, he used calmly called over his shoulder, "Come Inuyasha."  
  
At the dog-like command Inuyasha bristled, glaring at the boy still walking away. "Hey, you can't just tell me what to do."  
  
Yusuke kept walking and Inuyasha cursed, jumping after the teenager, ears flattened to his skull. "Damnit, I'm not your pet for you to call!"  
  
Inuyasha continued following Yusuke, snarling as the boy didn't answer. Finally he jumped in front of him and bared his fangs again. "Hey! Are you listening to me? I said I'm not a fuckin' pet!"  
  
Yusuke smirked at the hanyou, though his eyes were still narrowed angrily. "Then why did you follow when I told you to?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and the half demon curled his clawed hands into fists. "You bastard! Name one reason why I shouldn't beat the stuffing out of you and drop you down the well before Kagome wakes up?"  
  
Yusuke sneered at Inuyasha. "I'm surprised you can even mention Kagome's name after that little scene. You almost got her killed!"  
  
"Me! What the hell are you talking about? It was Naraku's puppet that wounded her!"  
  
"Really, and who as it who didn't warn anyone of the danger ahead of time. Don't you think Kagome has the right to know when her soul is in danger? Or did you just hope you could let Naraku kill her and free yourself of responsibility while also getting your undead lover back?" Yusuke swiftly dodged the claws that appeared, faintly surprised. He would have though the hanyou would have at least had enough self-control to use his fists.  
  
"You know nothing about this! You think you can just come here and join the hunt for Naraku? You think he and the jewel are just another of those missions you talk about? You know nothing! I would never put Kagome in danger!" Inuyasha was surprised when his own feet were taken out from under him and he caught himself, flipping onto his feet and jumping away. Neither boy approached the other.  
  
"You just did you moron! Hell, you put Kagome in danger the moment you met her!" Yusuke heard the growl that Inuyasha was emitting, and he was sure everyone in the forest could probably hear it. It didn't matter. Inuyasha had almost gotten Kagome killed. If she hadn't been practicing with her powers lately, she'd be dead.  
  
"And when our quest is over, who'll be putting Kagome in danger then?"  
  
"What are you talking about dog-boy?"  
  
"The jewel, didn't your boss want it? Its Kagome's job to guard it. If your boss wants the jewel, it's probably for the wrong reasons. Then you'll be fighting her. Who'll be there to save her then?" Inuyasha smirked, prepared for the flicker of doubt that Yusuke was sure to show. It never came. Yusuke shrugged it off.  
  
"Me. I doubt Koenma would want for anything like Naraku, or even _you _want it for, but if he did, I'd protect her anyway. You wouldn't even be able to know if she was in danger. We already know which time she's going to choose, and it's not yours." Inuyasha knew the implied statement in that, and in everything they'd been saying about the full jewel. For their boss to go after the jewel, she'd have to be in her time. Permanently.   
  
Yusuke dodged to one side as the hanyou attacked recklessly, sending his own punch toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha attempted to dodge and mostly succeeded, but even that glancing blow sent a shot of pain through him. Inuyasha saw the blue glow enveloping the other boy and narrowed his eyes. "If we're going to be that way, _Sankon Tetsusou_!"  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened at the point blank attack, and dodged, feeling one half of the attack rip into his shoulder. "Shit! Damnit, Spirit Gun!"  
  
Inuyasha was thrown back into a nearby tree, the fire rat coat not being able to protect him from a point blank spirit gun, even if Yusuke was making sure their wasn't enough energy to kill. Inuyasha almost laughed as he felt the sudden spike from he clearing, meaning the other had realized that all the power flickering about was coming from them. Yusuke mostly. Inuyasha growled, glaring at the useless Tetsusaiga by his side. Then he jumped up, another claw attack going forth as Inuyasha rushed forward in the wake of his attack, hoping to catch the other boy unawares.  
  
Except Yusuke wasn't there anymore, and Inuyasha was suddenly kicked forward towards the ground. "Tricks don't usually work more than once on me dog-boy."  
  
Inuyasha snarled and kicked out at the human boy before flipping himself to his feet. Yusuke was still standing, hands curled into fists at his side, waiting for the hanyou to get up.  
  
The two didn't bother with their long-range attacks anymore, as it had already been proved Yusuke had the advantage their. Unfortunately, while Inuyasha had his natural half demon strength, Yusuke's fists were filled with blue crackling spirit energy, and even as the rest of the group arrived it was clear neither of them were going to give up any time soon.  
  
"Without being able to pull out any real weapons, neither have the advantage," Miroku commented. Kurama shook his head in disagreement. "Not true. Yusuke has the advantage because he is strong to begin with and using spirit energy gives him the advantage. Not that it matters in the long run, this fight is senseless and only succeeds in making them easier pray for our enemies.  
  
Inuyasha was getting fed up. Why didn't he just stop, this was his time, and his quest, and he'd seen Kagome first! Finally Inuyasha stopped being nice and began swiping with his claws, feeling himself slowing down from the fight. In return, he was thrown back with another Spirit Gun. Inuyasha understood, every time he used anything extra, Yusuke met him with equal, if not more force. Inuyasha snarled and got up awkwardly.  
  
Botan narrowed her eyes as the Spirit Gun sent Inuyasha flying. She exchanged a glance with Sango. Sango seemed to understand and both girls walked into the boys' path, Botan facing Yusuke and Sango facing Inuyasha. "I think that's enough you two."  
  
"Botan's right, couldn't you have just stuck with talking instead of having to attempt to kill each other?" Sango asked. Inuyasha glared at her, but Sango noticed the way he held himself, the slight tensing that showed he was in pain. They'd definitely done a number on each other.  
  
The two girls dragged the boys back to camp, Sango almost literally having to drag Inuyasha when he attempted to jump into a tree and fell short, to surprised to even attempt to catch himself. He glared at Yusuke. The bruised and slightly bloody boy shrugged one shoulder, careful not to move the one that Inuyasha had hit with his first claw attack. Inuyasha winced but struggled back to his feet. Considering his pride was already hurt, Inuyasha allowed himself to lean on Sango. Besides, it gave him free time to glare at Yusuke.  
  
The group entered the clearing, most still staring disapprovingly at the two boys. Everyone stopped as they entered the clearing, everyone sensing something was wrong, but no one seeing what it was.  
  
"Puu!" came the sound of the desperate spirit beast. "Puu, Puu!" Yusuke stared as Puu flapped around his head, at first thinking that perhaps him and Inuyasha fighting had a bad effect on him. Until Puu swept across the clearing onto Kagome's empty sleeping bag. Sango stopped supporting Inuyasha immediately and was across the clearing instantly, closely followed by the rest of the uninjured, then Yusuke, and finally a surprised and worried Inuyasha.  
  
Both boys backed away when the girls struggled back out of the group, and Inuyasha had the briefly insane thought that they could scare anything with that look. "What happened to Kagome?" Yusuke asked. This caused both girls to focus their anger on him. "She's not here you moron!"  
  
"I smell the wolf," Inuyasha growled out. Sango turned on him now. "Oh, and you couldn't have sniffed that out before you two tried to kill each other? If we hadn't been so busy trying to make sure you two weren't ripping each other to shreds, which you were trying to do, then you probably wouldn't be smelling him, would you?"  
  
"Are you saying this is our fault?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. Yusuke flinched; he'd already accepted that. Inuyasha probably had to, he just wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Yes!" was the unanimous answer.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Alright, as someone pointed out, reviewers are getting bit long, so while I'm not going to stop responding to them altogether as someone suggested, I am going to group many of you together into one big thank you. I hope you don't mind. By the way, if you really want a question answered but don't think I'll answer in one of the few reviews I'll do per chapter from now on, you can always e-mail or IM me.  
  
Hokuikai the Star of the Sea, Fire Kitsune Goddess, andrea10, Ss JK, Shinu Kurenai, Dragon Ladysupreme, inuficcrzy SilentDark SilverKnight7, Reality, Shiroi Hikari, Star Silver fox, BloodRoseOTDemon, Sozoku and Buffybot76: Thanks for reviewing, and please do so again, as many of you have before.  
  
Dana- The Kurama Luver: Actually Yusuke's a majin, originally he's mostly human, with about 1/44 (that's forty fourth, not fourth) of demon blood, Raizen being his ultimate ancestor. When he dies for a second time, Raizen fully awakens his demon blood, so he becomes a demon, and since Raizen is the father of those genetics, Raizen is then his "father" Though originally Yusuke had a human father and mother, at least that's what I understand. And this is AU after DT, so that all hasn't happened yet. More information on Majin's can be found on Yuu Yuu Hakusho Realms.  
  
Saffron Spice: Unfortunately not, eventually they'll all go back to the future and Sango will stay in the past.  
  
The Youkai Nightmare: Aw, I hope your update problem is fixed soon, and I'm sort of updating haphazardly now, so you'll see this when i have inspiration for it, instead of after I've updated the other two(now three).  
  
smile7499: Eh, I always have a few mistakes. I bet there's more than a few in this one too. Thanks for the compliment on the characters, I'm always afraid I'm getting them wrong.   
  
Jesscheaux Kuwabara   
*laughs* I love your reviews! And...I had Kagome kidnapped! By Kouga again! Mwuahaha! And it's all there fault! Guilt trip much, eh? And once again, Shippo was carried off with her, though no one seems to have realized this yet. Shippo can be her hero! Or not, but he can try, because Shippo is so adorable when he tries to be brave. Inuyasha seems to know that he won't really be with Kagome, considering the 'conversation' he and Yusuke just had.  
  
Winged Knight   
Yeah, when he turns demon he is, because Raizen is. Surprising enough this chapter? I may have rushed things a bit.  



	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Ok, this chapter is a big filler mostly. Oh, the stuff with Sesshoumaru. Not canon. None of it. I was bored, a couple of people wanted Sesshoumaru soon, and I decided to give him a guest appearance before the big battle. The little trusting thing was a planned our pre-Spirit Detectives event, but that wasn't canon either. I made it up, but it wasn't spur of the moment like Sesshoumaru showing up in here. In other words it never happens in the real show. Sesshoumaru probably would never do that, and was really OOC. Do I care? No, I needed to get past a certain point in this chapter and he was the only way I could see of doing it. Some of you will like it, some not. Sorry if you don't, but don't let it worry you, he's not a major character in the past.  
  
An2: By the way, if any of you want to see a one-shot of mine the will turn into a series, go to Kinky Usagi's sight Traversing Ideals and go to the forums. It won't be posted on FF.net until the story up to that point is done.  
  
An3: Fixed address, I think.  
  
That's at: Geocities.com / evilkawaiibunny/ main2.html  
  
Just take out the spaces.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
  
-------------------  
Chapter 16 - Rescues  
  
Kagome felt a weight on her chest and a small worried voice speaking to her. She groaned and tried to block it all out. She wanted more sleep. Didn't anyone respect a girl's beauty sleep anymore?   
  
"Kagome! Wake up before he comes back!" Kagome frowned, the voice seeming oddly familiar to her. Who was coming back? Where was she? Where was everyone else?  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Shippo?" She asked finally as she identified the voice that had been calling to her. Her kit gave a sigh of relief and she could have sworn she heard him yip. Her eyes opened slowly, expecting sunlight, or perhaps starlight and moonlight. She frowned, seeing what looked oddly like the ceiling of a cave above her head.  
  
"You awake Kagome?" Shippo's worried green eyes met hers. She gave a small warm smile, wanting to take the worry away from him.  
  
"Yeah. Are we in a cave?" Kagome slowly sat up, Shippo backing off of her as she looked around. There were animal furs on her, but she didn't see wolves or a pack of wolf demons as she expected. The cave seemed almost unused in fact.  
  
"Yeah. Kouga muttered something about old caves while he ran. At least, I think he did. I was struggling to hold on to your bag. He took that too. He must think if you have your things you'll be more likely to stay. Stupid wolf. Oh, I dropped mushrooms too. So, everyone's probably on their way!" Shippo smiled brightly, and Kagome giggled, forgetting for a moment where she was.  
  
"Well, if we have my bag, and a trail of mushrooms, we can get out of here, right? They'll lead us out as well as in, right?" Shippo gulped as she said that and Kagome frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Shippo bounded out of the cave into another broader one, with an entrance to the outside. Kagome noted her bag in one corner of this entrance chamber and followed Shippo to the edge.  
  
"That's what's wrong," Shippo said nervously as he pointed downwards. They were on a sheer face, not as high up as she'd been before, but definitely too high up for her to jump down. She studied the cliff face and gave her own bright smile.   
  
"Oh, that's no problem. They're are plenty of hand and foot holes and you can float down with my bag! You can handle my bag right? I'm sure it doesn't weigh that much!" Shippo seemed hesitant of this plan, especially when Kagome dragged the bag over and placed it in front of him.  
  
"Kagome, your bag is really heavy."  
  
"And I don't want to be here anymore. I didn't expect Kouga to ever try and kidnap me after the first time, so I don't want to stay and hear his explanation. I just want to get back to the others and make sure no one else got wounded during the fight." Kagome stops and frowns. "Why is my shoulder healed up anyway?"  
  
"Botan has healing powers." Shippo explained as he eyed Kagome's bag dubiously.  
  
"Oh. She never said anything about that!" Kagome sighed, then glanced down crouched down, easing her feet down and slowly going down a few feet. She looked up at Shippo.  
  
"Come on Shippo, maybe you'll see someone as you float down." Kagome grinned at him encouragingly and he took a deep breath, pushing her bag off the edge while holding onto it, suddenly changing and floating down. Faster than she was climbing, but not fast enough to injure him.  
  
Kagome sighs in relief. _'Oh good. I almost thought that maybe he wouldn't have been able to bring the bag with him, even with his baby demon strength. Looks like my doubts are put to rest.'  
  
_ Even as she said that their was a suddenly shriek and she stopped climbing down to look in horror as Shippo suddenly plummeted towards the ground, in his own form. Kagome's hand reached out for him, since he had only been a bit lower than she had. She seemed to have forgotten she was holding onto a wall at the time.  
  
Shippo heard another shriek besides his, and his eyes widened even as he fell himself. Kagome was falling too! Then, there was a blur, and none of them were falling. In fact, he and Kagome's bag were on top of Kagome. Kagome's eyes were wide and frightened, and blue met blue as Kouga's cocky grin came into view.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Kagome. Next time I might not be there to catch you."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, her breath a bit shaky. To think after all the demons they'd fought, it had almost ended simply because she hadn't held onto a cliff. She looked up at Kouga as she spoke, and nodded. "Maybe not Kouga, but... Well, can you put me down a minute? Down here, not in the cave."  
  
Kouga frowned, but let her down. Shippo hopped a few feet a way and watched as Kagome calmly put her bag down, then turned to Kouga, the look in her eyes surprising Kouga. He stepped back a couple of feet, looking at her warily. "Kouga, I'm very thankful you caught me, but do you know why I was climbing down in the first place?"  
  
Kouga looked confused at the anger in her voice and slowly shook his head. "Because you kidnapped me you idiot!"  
  
Kagome's fierce glare sent Kouga back another few steps and Kagome took the time to look around, her eyes widening at the time. The sun was already beginning to set! It had been morning when the demon's had attacked.   
  
"But Kagome, dog-turd wasn't protecting you! You were hurt! They healed it up somehow, but I could still smell the blood where it happened! I was protecting you!" Kouga protested.   
  
"What right did you have to make that choice for me?" Kagome shrieked at him, emotions boiling over at her naive kidnapping friend.  
  
"I think she has a point there, wolf. You really shouldn't have taken her from us," came the growl from the shadows of the trees nearby. A mushroom in the hanyou's hand made a noise and Inuyasha grinned at Shippo.  
  
"Looks like they were useful this time, eh kit?" Shippo looked confused at the lack of brat, but both his and Kagome's eyes narrowed at the bruises on him. Bruises that looked hours old, and with hanyou healing should have been healing up. They were light bruises, but light bruises shouldn't be showing at all.  
  
Kagome clenched her teeth when the others came out, Botan alternating glares between Inuyasha and Yusuke and she could see the edge of a bandage that was on Yusuke's shoulder. "Gee, here I was about to ask how no one noticed me being kidnapped."  
  
Yusuke flinched but Inuyasha seemed to ignore it as everyone's attention focused on her and Kouga. "You had no right to take her out of our camp, wolf."  
  
The cool voice came from behind him and Kouga turned, only to find the voice had moved. "Why they are even your ally is hard to figure out"  
  
Kouga snarled, but was frustrated when all he saw was a black blur. "You offer no special skills, and are more of a hindrance than a help."  
  
The blur stopped moving and Kouga was shocked to find a sword at his neck, held by a small demon with crimson eyes that were narrowed to slits as they looked at him in disgust.  
  
Kagome grabbed her bag and went to stand besides Sango and Botan. She stared at Kouga and Hiei, but for once decided not to interfere with demon fights. She turned her back on the two and directed a narrowed-eyed glance towards Yusuke and Inuyasha, but once again her eyes caught the bruises on Inuyasha. Demons didn't bruise. In fact, the only time it took more than a few minutes for Inuyasha to heal from scratches or bruises were on new moon nights.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in realization and her head jerked up as she stared at the slowly darkening sky. That made more sense now. As the day wore on his demon powers became sluggish, so he had probably been midway through healing when they slowed down.  
  
Kagome almost swore then caught herself and nudged Sango. Sango looked at her questioningly, and worriedly, checking her over for any new wounds. Kagome rolled her eyes and simply pointed upwards then nodded towards Inuyasha. Sango frowned, but connected it and then slapped a palm against her face, turning all attention to the girls.  
  
"What's going on?" Yusuke asked suspiciously. Botan looked confused while both Sango and Kagome briefly looked at Inuyasha. In return, Inuyasha growled warningly. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she directed her best glare in Inuyasha's direction.  
  
"Um, what's with the growling?" Kuwabara asked, looking around to make sure there weren't any demons around. He frowned, watching the raven-haired girl face down the white-haired half demon.  
  
"Hey, dog-turd, what's up with you and my woman?" Kouga asked in similar confusion, sniffing the air to determine there was no danger. Inuyasha froze as Kouga's jaw dropped in shocked realization. Then he grinned.  
  
"At least now I won't have a dog scent stuck in my nose. I'll be back tomorrow to fight for my woman. When you're up for one." Confused silence from the Spirit Detectives and nervous silence from the shard hunters was left behind as Kouga left in a whirlwind of dust and leaves.  
  
"That wasn't the reaction I thought he'd have." Kagome muttered as she tried to come to terms that her kidnapper become friend become kidnapper again had just sniffed out Inuyasha's greatest secret and thought it was no big deal.  
  
"Reaction to what?" Kurama asked in a puzzled tone, exchanging glances with the other detectives. Hiei had sheathed his sword when Inuyasha and Kagome had begun glaring at each other, but he knew he would see the wolf again and show him that his speed was useless if he couldn't use it properly.  
  
Silence answered Kurama as one by one the shard hunters turned to look at Inuyasha expectantly. His ears flattened to his head as he briefly looked at the sky and winced. He had about half an hour before they'd see what the problem was if he didn't tell them now. Sullenly, Inuyasha bared his teeth at his own group.   
  
Kagome sighed but left it alone this time. It was his secret. Miroku stepped forward this time and refused to meet Inuyasha's gaze as he looked over the Spirit Detectives thoughtfully. "How much do you know about hanyous?"  
  
"What's to know? They're half demon's, have some of the traits of the demons, some of the human, there's not much to them." Suspicion creeped into Yusuke's voice even as he spoke, trying to study Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Blood. At certain times their demon blood recedes and they turn human, and I believe that their demon blood can also take over sometimes," Kurama said while studying Inuyasha.  
  
"So what does this have to do with all the looks and that demon's weird comment?" Yusuke asked in exasperation. Hiei and Kurama exchanged knowing glances when Inuyasha growled again.  
  
"He's not healing." Kuwabara said suddenly. "Or, he is, but like one of us. And he stopped following the scent at the end, using Shippo's mushrooms instead."  
  
A few shocked looks were pointed in Kuwabara's direction at his acute observation while Inuyasha grudgingly gave in to the looks he was getting from his companions. "Damn it. Fine, it's my fucking human night, ok?"  
  
After a few moments of silence, Kagome suddenly giggled. "Your mouth is going to make a nice fly trap if you don't close it Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke's mouth closed with a snap, but he continued staring at Inuyasha. The half dog-demon stared right back, showing fangs that wouldn't be there in a few minutes. Yusuke was thrown for a loop. All right, perhaps it wasn't that surprising, but the hanyou had seemed as untouchable as he had. For him to be human for a night would weaken him. Yusuke jerked his gaze back to Kagome. "Does Naraku know? Did he attack this morning because of that?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, but at the same time her attention seemed only half on Yusuke as she gazed thoughtfully at the caves above their heads. "No, he doesn't know, or we'd probable be long dead. Not to say we're totally defenseless on these nights, but before we could barely hold back Naraku's attack when we were all at full strength. Besides, he would have attacked tonight if he knew, Inuyasha was still hanyou this morning. Only when the new moon is out at night does Inuyasha begin to turn human. Or, when it's not out I guess. When the sun totally goes down he'll be fully human. Hey, do you think Kouga would mind if he used those caves for the night? He's not using them."  
  
Yusuke shot a glance towards Inuyasha. "Aren't you hunted just for being a hanyou? How'd you survive?" Yusuke asked curiously. The three girls exchanged glances at Inuyasha's snarl and Kagome gave an exasperated sigh and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Alright, that's it, everyone up the cliff. We're making sure that nothing bad happens tonight. No giant man-eating demon spiders, no evil swords, nothing! We're going to stay in those caves until daybreak, and Inuyasha, you're sleeping as far away from the entrance as possible. If any thing's going to happen to you, it would happen tonight. Now get up before you lose your strength too and we have to carry you."   
  
"You sure you want to go back up Kagome? You fell last time." Shippo piped up worriedly. Everyone turned to stare at Kagome.   
  
"You fell? Can't you stay out of trouble for a moment?" Yusuke paused as everyone turned to glare at him and Inuyasha pointedly. "Forget I asked that," Yusuke muttered.  
  
"I was trying to escape! It's not my fault he kidnapped me while I was asleep, it's his stupid one-track mind's fault." Kagome said sulkily. "Now, up everyone. Bad things tend to happen on this night, let's not have them happen today."  
  
Sango and Botan exchanged quick glances, surprised at their friend's behavior. After being kidnapped they should be making sure she was all right, not the other way around.  
  
"Kagome? Are you all right?" Botan asked as everyone else started up, either via their special powers or a lift from Kirara.  
  
Kagome watched everyone go up and exhaled quietly, shaking her head slightly. "I don't know. The kidnapping and all the planning, it's really just a way to take my mind away from what happened. I can't believe Kikyou would do that! Kill me and then take my soul maybe, but have Naraku do it?"  
  
"Why don't we go up Kagome? You still look tired."  
  
"Yeah, but not yet. I need a bath, this outfit is ruined. It looks like I'll be back to using my school uniform." Kagome sighed and started going through her back for her uniform.  
  
"Your school uniform? Can't we simply wash that outfit?" Botan asked. Kagome raised an eyebrow and pointed to her shoulder, where Naraku's tentacle had gone through.  
  
"Nope. I'll be fine; I just need a good bath. There should be one somewhere around here..."  
  
"It's down that bath," a voice beneath them chirped. Kagome and Botan looked down to see a grinning Shippo. Bright green eyes looked up and he nodded behind him.  
  
"Sango wanted to know too, so I sniffed one out. Can I come too? I'll smell demons long before any come!" Shippo looked up pleadingly and the two girls sighed and agreed.  
  
Once the three had found Sango, they carefully crept off to the hot springs, convincing Kuwabara and Kirara to cover for them somehow.  
  
"You do realize that we're leaving our cover stories with not very clever teenage boy and a fire cat, right? It won't take long for the boys to realize that all three of the girls and the smallest member of their group is gone Kagome." Botan grinned as Kagome blushed and shrugged.  
  
"Maybe it's not the brightest idea, but I need a nice bath. Besides, if we're lucky they'll all be too busy waiting for Inuyasha to change that they won't even notice that all of us are gone." Even Shippo gave her a disbelieving look at this. Kagome sighed, but all three girls forgot about the boys back in the caves when they saw the hot spring.  
  
A few minutes later all three girls and Shippo were in the hot spring. Shippo seemed to find just sitting and talking boring, and proceeded to paddle around the spring. All three girls jumped for weapons when Shippo shrieked.  
  
"Please desist in yipping kitsune. If I was going to attack you and the females, you would be dead." Kagome and Sango stared as Sesshoumaru stood at one end of the hot spring, a small and very dirty girl holding onto his hand.  
  
"Rin?" Kagome questioned. A toothy grin was her answer and suddenly the girl was flying into the water.  
  
"Please escort her in that direction after she is clean. I will leave clothes for her. Good day miko, taijya, spirit guide." The demon lord wheeled about and left the four shard hunters with a dirty and giggling human girl. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Does he really think he can just order us around like that? And how did he know what I am?" Botan glared in the direction the demon lord had gone in. "And how can he just barge in on us while we're naked and not apologize?"  
  
"Yes, and because he's Sesshoumaru to the last two. She was dirty and he probably doesn't want to clean her himself. And Jaken probably refuses to do it. Sometimes I think he seeks us out whenever Rin's dirty just so he doesn't have to deal with a dirty child." Kagome sighed and helped Rin clean off.  
  
"As for walking in on us naked, I doubt he noticed. We're human, and you're at least in human form. He's not interested by a long shot. He'd rather see us as prey than see us like that." Sango grabbed some of Kagome's soap and handed it to the miko as she scrubbed Rin clean.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't like it when Rin is dirty! He put Rin with Kagome-sama so Rin can be clean again!" Rin said cheerily as the last of the dirt was washed from her.  
  
"If he doesn't like humans, why does he have one traveling with him? And why would he leave her with us?" Botan asked in annoyance.  
  
"He trusts Kagome. Or, more like it, he knows Kagome's to honorable to do anything to Rin. Rin likes Kagome, so he drops her off. Besides, Rin's fun to play with!" Shippo dunked Rin under the water, soon finding her returning the favor.  
  
Sango sighed. "So much for a relaxing bath."  
  
"Why does he trust Kagome?" Botan questioned.  
  
"Long story involving me getting more lucky than any one person should be. Eventually it comes to that I saved Rin a couple of times from demons one day. Now I have baby-sitting duties when Lord High and Mighty's in the area. Lets him go kill things without interference too." Kagome got out and donned her school uniform as the others got dressed.  
  
"Let's go take Rin back to Sesshoumaru," Sango said with a weary sigh.  
  
"I can't believe Inuyasha lets you guys do these things Kagome!" Botan exclaimed as they traveled, Shippo in one of Kagome's arms, Rin 's hand in her other hand.  
  
"He doesn't know. He's never gotten a good enough whiff of Rin to identify her scent and I cover it up." Kagome shrugged at Botan's shocked expression.  
  
"Girl. Release Rin. I am here." Rin immediately slipped her hand out of Kagome's and went spinning around Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru's narrowed eyes surveyed the other three females and one kitsune, then spoke once more. "If you and the rest of your mixed group manage to make it before I kill him, I will see you at Naraku's castle."  
  
Then they were gone again and Kagome sighed. "Arrogant much? No thank you? Fine. Dog demons are so hard to understand."  
  
When the girls and one kitsune managed to climb back into the cave, instantly there were calls. Two very loud ones.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Yusuke and Inuyasha roared in unison. Botan rolled her eyes and walked primly passed the boys, ignoring the glares she got from the rest of the Spirit Detectives. Sango and Miroku followed her, refusing to allow the boys to stop them. Or, that's how it was for Sango anyway.  
  
Inuyasha reached for Kagome, but was beat by Yusuke, who dragged her off to a section of the front cave where he got yell at her in moderate privacy. Inuyasha glared, then winced. Kuwabara looked up at the sigh of the hanyou and stared at what he saw. "Wow, you really look different don't you?"  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha muttered uncomfortably under the three scrutinizing looks.   
  
Back in another section of the cave, Yusuke wasn't really doing any talking. He seemed to enjoy glaring at her. A lot. It was making her nervous. Finally she shifted her weight and tried to leave. "Kagome."  
  
Kagome sighed and then sat down. Surprisingly, Yusuke joined her. "Where were you?"  
  
This wasn't fair! He was supposed to yell enough to make her angry, then ask so she could storm away and not tell him in a fit of female rage at overbearing males. "At the hot springs," she mumbled.  
  
Yusuke was silent for about two seconds. "You were **where**?!With only the other girls and Shippo? What the hell were you thinking? Do you not remembered you were jut kidnapped?"  
  
"I was also dirty and my shirt had blood on it! It was ruined too! I'm _sorry_ for _cleaning_ up after getting a wound through my shoulder and being kidnapped by a _wolf demon_. I'm _sorry_ for trying to have a few minutes of _relaxation_!" In fury, Kagome had stood up. Yusuke did the same and reached out one hand and this time brought her to the edge of the cave.  
  
"And do you remember what almost happened when we weren't here? You fell, your own fault, and we weren't here! Getting clean is no excuse for not telling us where you were going," Yusuke said firmly, grip hard on one shoulder. Kagome winced, not from his hand, but the rage in his aura.  
  
"You're right," she said simply.  
  
"Don't you start - Huh?" Yusuke stared blankly at her as Kagome sat down with a sigh on the edge of the cave. He followed her, easing his grip on her shoulder, but not removing it completely. This was, he convinced himself, simply because he wanted to make sure she didn't slip off and fall.  
  
"It was my fault I fell. But, I didn't know when you guys would get here, and I didn't want Kouga shipping me off to the main caves. You'd probably have lost my trail completely, and even if Inuyasha remembered the way there, we're to close to Naraku to risk that." Kagome closed her eyes and shuddered, remembering her two terrors of the day. She was usually more worried about the other than herself, but today had been a big day for seeing how much close she herself could come to dying.  
  
"We should have been faster. Shouldn't have let him get in the camp at all. You shouldn't even have gotten injured." Yusuke looked away guiltily.  
  
"You couldn't have stopped that. At least he didn't manage to kill me. I really thought I was going to die. Just a little bit lower and to one side, and then my soul would have been on its way to join Kikyou. Even when it went through my shoulder, I was still terrified, that another tentacle was going to kill me, that I'd never be able to finish the quest, never have the whole Shikon no Tama in my hand, never see my family again, never..." Kagome abruptly trailed off and shook her head. "The funniest things you regret not doing when you think you're about to die."  
  
Yusuke was stunned enough not to keep a grip on her shoulder and she began to stand up and walk away. He shook himself out of it and grabbed her hand, pulling her back down with an angry frown. "We wouldn't have let you die."  
  
"Yusuke, if he had gotten me through the heart-"  
  
"Then we'd have found a way! There's always a way! Always! Don't even think about dying. Ever." Yusuke's tone was final and Kagome sighed. The silence turned thoughtful ad Yusuke mulled over the rest of the scared miko's words.  
  
"What was the other thing?"  
  
"Wouldn't that have to do with thinking about dying?" Kagome asked snidely.   
  
"Nope, with not dying. A thing to live for. What was it?" The anger had left Yusuke as Kagome seemed to gulp and began to blush. He eyed her curiously, his observations telling him this was definitely something he wanted to know.  
  
"N-nothing. It was silly." Kagome looked away, trying to inch away before she realized he was still holding her hand to keep her there from when she'd tried to run.  
  
"Sometimes silly things are the most interesting, eh Kagome?" Yusuke grinned at the deeply embarrassed look on her face. By the indication the blush gave him, he could guess a few different things of what it was. He leaned forward when she continued looking away. "Ah, come on Kagome."  
  
Kagome glanced back at him and found him closer than he had been. And he wasn't going to allow her to evade this any longer. Still, she closed her mouth. "It's embarrassing."  
  
"I can see that by the way your face is now a pretty pink color. You can speak perfectly well Kagome; sometimes you speak too much. A few words couldn't hurt, right?" Yusuke's eyes were triumphant when Kagome sighed.  
  
Before Kagome could get even a syllable out, Kuwabara spoke up as he approached. "Hey! Urameshi, don't you want to see what Inuyasha looks like as..."  
  
Kuwabara paused as he saw the two teenagers staring at him with their faces almost touching. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
They both looked at each other and then at the position they were in. With a defeated sigh Yusuke let go of Kagome's hand, and she shifted away and got up. "Nothing Kuwabara. I was talking to Kagome."  
  
Kuwabara snickered and started to say something until two angry gazes bored into his head. He winced and nodded. "Right. Talking."  
  
He went backed away and Kagome and Yusuke walked towards Inuyasha. As Kagome split away to go into one of the back caves, Yusuke smirked. "Kagome."  
  
She stopped at the call and looked over her shoulder curiously. "What?"  
  
"We'll finish that conversation later." Yusuke grinned as she glared at him and stomped off, beginning to blush again. He laughed and went to go see where he was bunking, only glancing at Inuyasha's human form for a moment.  
  
"Hey, what conversation?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
Yusuke ignored him.  
  
"Damn it, just 'cause I'm human doesn't mean I'm deaf!" Inuyasha glared as Yusuke simply turned around and grinned at him, walking on again.  
  
"In think I would have preferred getting attacked," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
----------------------  
Review please, and on that subject:  
  
Thank you SilverKnight7, Buffybot76, smile7499(and you were correct), Winged Knight, Shiroi Hikari, Cyclonus1(looking forward to more chapters of Yu Yu Yasha), Star Silver fox, jim hawking jr shuuichi, Phyre Spryte15, inuficcrzy, Fire Kitsune Goddess, andrea10, shaman, hiei, Nubia(especially you for reviewing so many times and on so many of the chapters), insane miko, Vegakitty, ShukujoAki, and anna   
  
Akina-Yusuke's mate: Sorry for not AIMing you yet, but I haven't really had any offhand ideas. If I get one, I'll tell you!  
  
  
Shinu Kurenai: I did a miniature explanation on Unlikely Allies Chapter seven at the bottom, I recommend the sight Yuu Yuu Hakusho realms for more in depth information than that.  
  
  
Majin0822: Kagome'll probably address the fight more later, when Inuyasha's not so humany. If she remembers. The almost dying and hot spring thing might balance it out. Doubt they'll think of it that way though. They still need to work together more, and they're getting closer and closer to Naraku.  
  
  
Jesscheaux Kuwabara: It's not late unless I've updated already! Probation must suck. I haven't been around long enough to get one yet. Or no ones deemed one of my stories is breaking the rules. Yup, Yusuke is stronger, and if they were fighting a real fight, Inuyasha would have been dead, because at the moment, Tetsusaiga can't be used on Yusuke, and even if it could, Inuyasha doesn't really have much aim.  
  
This chapter didn't feature as much Kouga as I thought it would. More Kouga will come before the end though. And the official pairings are Yus/Kag, and in the second part, also Inu/Kei. Which buffybot is looking forward to, because she likes anything with Keiko featured in it.   
  
Go, read my other fics! Two are AUS, Shikon Missions is presently not being written do to lack of drive for that one. I have a couple of pages of Chapter three, but not much more than that, despite the rough draft I have written. Review again!  



	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Why do all my stories insist on running away from me lately? They're just writing themselves now. Especially when I get to endings.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter 17 - When We Approach the Doors of Despair  
  
Kagome sighed as she picked up the shard from the demon they had just defeated. Naraku had told the truth about one thing. Kikyou had shattered the part of the jewel he had. Kagome doubted he had let the jewel shards stay away very long. She was sure this was the only one of his collection he'd missed. So now, they had six jewel shards and Kouga had two.  
  
Naraku's power must be practically overflowing. In fact, she was sure it was. They were getting closer to where Kouga had said he believed Naraku was, and Kagome could feel the tainted power singing as they got closer. She was sure they'd see Naraku's castle soon. It was too strong for them to be very far away.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, snap out of it!" Kagome's head snapped up to find most of the group staring at her with varying degrees of worry and suspicion on their faces. Sango had been waving a hand in front of her face as she stared at the jewel shard in her hand.  
  
Kagome gave a weak smiled and shrugged in apology. Sango sighed and glanced at the others. "Kagome, what's wrong? You've been edgy ever since we left Kouga's caves a couple days ago."  
  
Kagome blushed and out of the corner of her eye she saw Yusuke attempting to hide his smirk. Her strange behavior then had nothing to do with why she was edgy now. That was all Yusuke's fault with the way he'd been watching her. He hadn't insisted on finishing the conversation they'd had that night, but she was pretty sure he had guessed what the other thing she would have regretted was. He didn't seem to mind either.   
  
They'd only been a few hours out of the caves when that strange behavior had changed slightly, from the behavior of an embarrassed teenager to that of a miko girl who could feel taint with every breath she took. Kagome glanced down at the shard in her hand; pure and untainted now that it was in her hand, then up at Sango. "Nothings wrong Sango. I'm just thinking a bit much. Sorry for worrying you."  
  
By the stubborn stares she was getting, she knew they didn't buy it. Even Yusuke was frowning now. Kagome slipped her shard into the bottle around her neck then tried to move out of the clearing. She was stopped by the most surprising of the group. Shippo tugged on her skirt, making her look down at her. "Kagome? Does it have to do with the shards? You've been staring at them an awful lot lately."  
  
Kagome gaped down at the auburn-haired kitsune and opened her mouth to reassure him that it wasn't, everything was fine. She couldn't. "It does. We're close to Naraku. I think... By what I'm feeling, we'll be within seeing distance of his castle soon. If we can see it at all. If it's a castle."  
  
There was a pause, then, "Why didn't you say anything before?" Inuyasha asked angrily.  
  
"I wasn't sure before. I wasn't sure of anything. I could still be wrong. I just feel taint. I know there are jewel shards out there, but it's hard to pinpoint them, and they're dark. There's so much taint covering them it feels as if it's a whole different jewel than the shards of the one I hold." Kagome watched their faces and shrugged as they all still seemed a bit surprised.  
  
"Whatever it is, if its not Naraku, then he'd have to dead, because there are to many jewel shards there and too much evil for it to be anything less than Naraku." Kagome blinked as Hiei suddenly disappeared and looked up, following her senses to see him in a tree. In an instant he was down again.  
  
"There is a strange mist nearby," Was all he said. The original shard hunters exchanged glances. What kind of mist would it be this time? Miasma, or something like the illusionary mist and plants that had trapped them once?  
  
"Keh. There's always a strange mist about," Inuyasha commented snidely, not caring to admit the mist that someone else had had the foresight to watch for could be dangerous.  
  
"We'll never find out what it is if we just stay here," Kuwabara pointed out.  
  
They began to move back onto the path that had been on before chasing the demon. Inuyasha and Hiei went ahead of the group, Inuyasha running through the branches on the left of the group, and Hiei flitting from tree to tree calmly.  
  
Sango and Miroku fell into step beside each other, silent but both feeling that the end could be near. They had traveled so long for this, and they both welcomed and dreaded the end of the quest. Questions ran through their minds, and Sango was looking off into the distance, barely paying attention to where she was. Miroku glanced at her and understood. He had two paths ahead of him depending on the outcome of the battle with Naraku. Freedom or death. For her, there was the problem of Kohaku.  
  
Shippo sat on Kurama's shoulder, listening to stories of his days as Youko as the older redhead kept the kit's mind occupied. Kuwabara walked beside them, a small Kirara in his arms. Now that it seemed Naraku was near, the group seemed hesitant to use the speed Kirara provided. It wouldn't do to rush into things.  
  
Botan had taken to the sky on her oar, providing another lookout from far above the treetops.  
  
Yusuke and Kagome lagged behind the others with Puu held in Kagome's arms. Yusuke lifted an eyebrow. "Do you always have to be holding some small and furry?"  
  
"No. I just like to. It gives me something to hold, and with Shippo it gave him comfort he didn't know he needed. Now I'm just missing Shippo, so I'm stealing Puu. I might keep him. Would you like that?" Kagome asked, directing the last question at the creature in her arms. Yusuke snickered as Puu made a negative 'Puu!' in the back of his throat.  
  
"He's made from my feelings remember? You can't keep him. Unless you want to keep me too?" Yusuke asked teasingly, rewarded by the embarrassed blush that stained her cheeks.  
  
Yusuke eyed her when she stopped blushing and looked at Puu again, this time thoughtfully. Then she grinned, pushing thoughts of fights to the death and friends dying to the back of her mind. "And what if I did?"  
  
Yusuke forced his gaze away from her, but smirked as he looked ahead of them. "I wouldn't have a problem with it. I think your dog might."  
  
"His bark is worse than his bite when it comes to what I want. The great Yusuke Urameshi scared of a doggie?" Yusuke's eyes narrowed playfully at her teasing voice.  
  
"You know, I wonder what he'd say if he knew you'd referred to him as a dog?" Yusuke asked while sliding out of her reach as she glared at him.  
  
"You started it, I was just using the term dog because you did," She answered with a scowl.  
  
"Blaming me? _That's _mature." Yusuke smirked at her and she glared back at him.  
  
"You wouldn't know maturity if it bit you."  
  
"Describe what it looks like. I think it bit me on my last birthday. I might even have pictures." Yusuke blinked as she tilted her head and gave a slight sigh. "What'd I say?"  
  
"Nothing. My last birthday was just spent here, that's all. The rain flooded the land while we were traveling and we couldn't get back to the well until a couple of weeks after. I was just remembering." Kagome smiled sadly, but looked up when Yusuke nudged her to get her attention.  
  
  
"I still got you beat. I had to go on a mission on my sixteenth birthday. One of the damn demons bit me."  
  
"So you _did _get bit by maturity and not know it, is that what you're saying?" Kagome grinned and met Yusuke's smirk. They both were silent for a few moments, enjoying the warm atmosphere that seemed to separate them from their companions.  
  
The atmosphere slowly dampened as Kagome got lost in her thoughts, the tainted power closing in on her senses. Her companions had all quieted long ago besides Kurama, who still tried to tell his stories. Finally he fell silent too as he realized Shippo was no longer listening.  
  
"Kurama?" Shippo asked, his question ringing in the dead air.  
  
"Yes, Shippo?"  
  
"Will Naraku kill us?" Everyone missed a step at Shippo's unexpected question, but Kurama shook his head. "You were holding your own against him before we came, weren't you? Perhaps losing a bit now and then, but still overall holding out, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, but-" Shippo tried to protest.  
  
"And now we too have come to help you. We will protect each other. I promise." Everyone noted there was no promise that none of them would die, just that they would protect each other. Shippo was content with that.  
  
"At least one of us is blunt enough to ask," Kagome said softly. Yusuke heard her and grimaced, stuffing his hands in his pockets before dropping behind a few steps. He definitely liked her school's skirt. He was surprised that anyone could do their schoolwork with the girls dressed like that. Yusuke smirked but was forced to bring his eyes back up to her face when she stopped.  
  
"Yusuke," she said flatly. He grinned innocently. "Stop that."  
  
"Stop what Kagome?" Yusuke asked. The rest of the group exchanged glances as took a small break as Kagome blushed. "Stop staring."  
  
"But I was just admiring your skirt Kagome!" Yusuke mock protested. Kagome tried to hold a glare and found herself half-turned away, biting her lip not to laugh at the innocent expression on his face. Miroku was much better at it; he'd practiced his whole life at it. Unfortunately, Miroku wasn't half so nice looking doing it. While, maybe to Sango.  
  
Apparently Kagome's thoughts were a cue for the hourly comedy routine of Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Pervert!" Kagome watched idly as Sango's boomerang slammed into Miroku's skull, removing his hand and making his head meet the dirt.  
  
"But, I was simply-"  
  
"What? Getting a bee off my back end? I don't fall for that innocent look as easily as Kagome does Yusuke's."  
  
"Hey!" Kagome and Yusuke whined in unison. They glanced at each other and Kagome giggled quietly.  
  
"Can we get a move on?" Inuyasha asked harshly.  
  
"Let's stop for lunch," Botan suggested suddenly as she swooped down. "If Kagome and Yusuke are done flirting of course."  
  
"Don't forget Miroku and Sango, Botan," Kagome chimed in, ignoring the looks she was getting for not denying the first part.  
  
"Oh yes, and them. We can't forget them," Botan said mockingly. Both girls squeaked and scrambled away when Sango turned to glare at them. The boys looked on with amusement until Yusuke was forced to join in when Kagome darted behind him.  
  
"Hey, don't get me involved in this!" Yusuke protested while eyeing the angry taijya. Kagome grinned and muffled a giggle. "Too late. C'mon, you can take Sango."  
  
"When it comes to her and Miroku, Naraku couldn't take her," Inuyasha called from the safety of a tree. Sango whirled around and glared at the hanyou. Inuyasha smirked and watched Miroku rise from the ground.  
  
"Does this mean I have all of your blessings to court Lady Sango?" Miroku asked, wiping his face clear and trying to make himself look as innocent as possible. Kagome snickered, as did Botan, but both quickly went back to hiding when Sango began to glare at them again.  
  
"You know, you face demon by the hundreds but you can't face your best friend?" Yusuke asked incredulously over his shoulder. She grinned but he didn't see it and shrugged. "Like Inuyasha says, when it comes to her and Miroku, she can get scary."  
  
"You know, I noticed _you_ didn't get scary when Botan said something about _us_." Yusuke smirked and felt her tense behind him. She was strangely silent, and then there was a sudden rustling and he looked over to find her going through her bag getting out her cooking supplies. Yusuke scowled angrily, and soft giggling came from the general direction of Botan, as well as snickering from some of the others.  
  
"Oh shut up," Yusuke muttered, scowling as he watched Kagome work. The others got right down to lunch once it was cooked, and Inuyasha was sitting in the tree above Kagome as Yusuke sat beside her. It seemed to be a ritual most meal times now. Except before Yusuke had at least left some space between himself and Kagome. Now there was practically none at all.  
  
Inuyasha growled warningly, as he had done the past couple of days this had been going on. When had that boy become so sure of himself? Before, neither of them did more than talk to her. Inuyasha sat back with a snarl as his warnings were unheeded. It had to have something to do with that conversation in the cave a couple of days ago. Ever since then Yusuke had been acting like he knew something the others didn't. Something Kagome had said.  
  
The others seemed to find it amusing, and Kagome, though usually finding herself embarrassed - and therefore making Yusuke amused - seemed more comfortable with it now. Today they'd done it automatically, as Kagome had sat down last this time, and she kept staring off down the path, shivering.  
  
"Closer?" Yusuke asked her quietly.  
  
"Yeah. We'll be there soon. Another hour or two, if that." Kagome sifted Puu over to Yusuke's lap as Shippo yawned and walked over to her. Immediately the fox was curled up for the remainder of their lunch break. Kagome smiled and ran her fingers through his hair softly. The kitsune shifted slightly in his sleep, but made no other movements.  
  
"He sleeps more than he helps," Hiei commented with a slight glare. Kurama's head snapped up and he took up the defense of the kit. "He's a growing child. He needs his sleep."  
  
There were a few raised eyebrows at that and Kagome stifled her giggles. Hiei simply stared at first one, then the other kitsune and announced, "Foxes."  
  
"Keh. He has a point. When does the brat ever help out?" Inuyasha called down.  
  
"Perhaps he's not as strong as you in battle, but at least he helps out with other things," Kagome stated angrily. Yusuke glared up at the hanyou, though the blue creature that had flown up and landed on his head offset the glare's effect.  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha commented.  
  
Sango sighed and wondered how stupid Inuyasha could be. At least he'd managed to stave off from saying anything else stupid. Kagome was protective enough of Shippo that he could've been sat for the first comment alone. "Are we all done?"  
  
At the chorus of positive answers, the girls began to clean up, pausing when they noticed the boys just sitting there. Yusuke smiled smugly. "Don't look at me. I have two things I'm taking care of already," Yusuke said, nodding towards the sleeping kitsune Kagome had passed to him and attempting to look towards Puu on top of his head.  
  
"I will help," Kurama offered immediately, going with them to the stream. Sango dragged Miroku along, and Kuwabara offered to help too, saying that he didn't want the girls to hurt themselves.  
  
Despite the way they wanted to answer, the girls did accept his help. Soon they were packed and moving again, more talkative than before, but a shadow clouded their thoughts. They would soon be at Naraku's doorstep.  
  
As Kagome had predicted, it was a bit more than an hour when they reached the mist. Yusuke no longer wondered why Hiei had been able to see the mist from so far away. It stuck out. It went far above them, and extended as far as any of them could see. It would have been hard to miss it. It might go on for miles for all they knew.  
  
"So...right through here and we're there?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You make it sound easy," Kagome said, her expression darkening.  
  
"Isn't it?" Yusuke asked, slightly confused.  
  
"I doubt it. I wouldn't be surprised if we're separated seconds after going in," Sango said, shifting her weight, her whole body tense. She looked like any sudden movements from that mist and she'd pounce on something.  
  
"Keh. You're all worried about nothing," Inuyasha scoffed, and then walked straight into the mist. There was silence for a moment, then Kagome asked, "Inuyasha?"  
  
There was no answer and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why is he so stubborn? Sango said it, but he didn't believe. Let's try and keep each other in seeing distance."  
  
When no one moved she pointed into the mist with one trembling hand. The girls frowned but Yusuke shook his head at them. He would take care of it. They slowly went into the mist. Kagome tried to follow, but Yusuke held her back. Shippo and Puu were both put on the ground as he kept her still. "They'll be fine. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothings wrong," Kagome said a bit too quickly for his taste.  
  
He scowled at her, brown eyes narrowed in thought. "Bull. You're hands are shaking. You're afraid."  
  
"Of course I'm afraid! We're going to go fight Naraku and- and- What if some of us die? What if Sango dies? What if she has to kill Kohaku? What if-"  
  
Yusuke stopped by clamping his hand over her mouth and waited for her to calm down. She calmed, but still added one when he lifted his hand. "What if _you _die?"  
  
Yusuke actually grinned at her and she looked hurt. He shook his head. "I won't. I've already died once. Possibly twice, I'm not sure if the thing at the Saint Beasts castle counts. I've filled up my quota for dying. Besides, there are a lot more of you now. With us added to your shard hunting gang, we're unbeatable."  
  
"There were more of us a few days ago, too." Yusuke winced at the reminder that she'd been hurt. She continued. "He has masses of demons at his command. We need to be careful."  
  
Yusuke sighed and nodded, letting her go. A strange look came over her face before she took another step towards him and put her hands on his shoulders. He was surprised when she closed her eyes and placed her lips on his. It was only for an instant, and she had taken two steps back again before he realized exactly what she'd done.   
  
Her smile was different, as if she had finally done something. Then she said, "Now I'll have one less thing to regret."  
  
Yusuke had an instant to register the comment in his mind and remember their earlier conversation. She was already walking towards the mist, her strides even. He stopped her with a rough hand on her arm. "Whatever you're thinking, Kagome, forget it. Not gonna happen!"  
  
She gave him a small smile, but she didn't deny that she was thinking something. She stood still and took a deep breath. "Yusuke, let me go. Please."  
  
"No way. Not with what you just said!" He was seething and she flinched back from the anger in his eyes. Then another voice that they had forgotten called out, horror and sadness making the voice tremble. "Kagome? You wouldn't leave us, would you?"  
  
Yusuke turned to look at Shippo, briefly loosening his grip as he stared at the crying kit. Let's see her deny the kit anything. He turned back, already a triumphant look in his eyes, not noticing that his hand no longer held anything. "Yeah Kagome, would...you...?"  
  
Yusuke stared at the spot she'd been in and ground his teeth together. "I'm going to kill her. If she's already dead, I'll make Koenma bring her back and I'll strangle her. Stupid girl. She's going to get herself killed!"  
  
For some odd reason, the last comment sounded more afraid than angry. Then he gathered the crying kitsune in his arms and Puu landed on his head. The angry teenager marched after his girl, but somewhere in the back of his mind, something was whispering that she was going to be dead, and Koenma couldn't bring her back when she died in another time period. He wouldn't mess with things like this anyway. She was going to get herself killed, and he wouldn't be there to stop her from doing something stupid.  
  
------------------  
  
Um...See that last scene there? She was supposed to kiss him, and confirm that's what she would have regretted...but when I originally planned this, she wasn't going to do _that. _The plot decided it needed a new twist. I think I'm just along for the ride this time. And...Shippo cried. And she still left! This wasn't in the plan! *sighs* Ok, onto responses:  
  
Thank you to: firekitsune15, Winged Knight, Kinky Usagi(I fixed it!), Cyclonus, Setsuna Guardian of Sorrow, Sozoku, Shiroi Hikari, Star Silver fox, Shadow Stone, Lifeless-Kanna, Dragon Ladysupreme(thanks for the gifts), Akina-Yusuke's Mate, inuficcrzy, Elemental Angel Number 4, Silver Warrior, Sun Galaxia, inu-yuyu(sorry, nope), Fire Kitsune Goddess, and Jing(yes to kiss, no lemon) for reviewing and making comments. Now to a couple of special responses.  
  
ShukujoAki - Nah, Sesshoumaru doesn't have a major role in the story. He'll make another appearance at the final battle chapter(s) as will Kouga. I like those two well enough, but the story focus was specifically on the main groups, and even more so on Kagome and Yusuke.  
  
smile7499 - I will (probably) add a bit more to the explanation in the epilogue, right before they go back to the future when Inuyasha yells at her for it. I wanted him to be in it somewhere, and he'll be more useful later with this little tidbit added in. And no homophone mistakes is good, though I did put an 'n' at the end of I in Inuyasha's last line last chapter.  
  
?????? - As this is AU after DT, Yusuke doesn't have his demon form yet. He doesn't get it until the end of the third part, the end of the Sensui stuff, so nope. I may have a different way for him to get it in the sequel, but not in TTMSD. Hiei and Kurama might. Not promising anything. I have the final battle pretty much done in my head, but no spoilers for it.  



	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Almost over. Only another chapter and then an epilogue. probably. Their is a possibility of an extra chapter. I'm not sure yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
  
------------------  
  
Chapter 18 - The Maze  
  
The mist stirred sluggishly as the blue-eyed miko strode out of the mist going straight towards a large door. The door was opened slightly, and Kagome shivered as the dark taint surrounding the building seemed to swallow her and attempt to take over her. Kagome shook off the feeling and opened the door wider, stepping into the eerie room.  
  
For a moment, she wondered exactly what she was doing there. She should have stayed with Yusuke. Then her plan resurfaced in her mind and she winced. He'd never have approved of that plan. He'd have knocked her unconscious to stop her from trying to do that if he knew what she was planning. She squared her shoulders at the thought and studied the room.  
  
Nothing was here. Four walls, a ceiling, and a door on the opposite side. Through that door, Kagome saw a hallway. She had a feeling Naraku's castle was going to be like a maze, except the prize at the center wouldn't be had automatically when you got there.   
  
She followed her feelings into the room at the end of the hallway. This wasn't the tainted feeling she was getting, but something much different. She turned her head slightly, feeling the energy of one of her companions approaching. She winced at the furious crackle that showed up in the energy, but he was still at least a minute behind, and the minor demons out there might get in his way. Well, in the rage he was in, probably not.  
  
She stepped into the room and looked around. "Nice place that you have here, Kikyou."  
  
"Isn't it? My dearest reincarnation, you really should just let me have my soul. I could handle the power much better than you," Kikyou said, her gray eyes seeking out the younger and more alive miko girl.  
  
Kagome spoke slowly, carefully, and wholeheartedly. "Could you? I don't think you could. The Shikon no Tama was in my body for 15 years. The power is not only in my soul, it flows through my very veins."  
  
Kikyou's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, but she drew her bow back anyway. "This changes nothing."  
  
-~-  
  
The silver-haired hanyou was swearing up a storm as he swung Tetsusaiga through the massive amounts of demons in front of him. He defeated them by the hundreds, but they didn't seem to notice, they just kept coming. With a frustrated growl the hanyou managed to come out on the other side of the mist, near a medium sized door. He sniffed around and found that none of the group had been here.  
  
"Keh! Should have known those slow pokes couldn't do anything right!" Inuyasha muttered as he crept into the room, sniffing about and immediately having to duck aside due to the energy being thrown at him. He glared up at what could only be another of Naraku's incarnations.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked, dodging to one side again as the creature floating in the middle of the room grinned. "I am a nightmare. I am darkness, I am your worst fear, I am negative emotions, I AM-"  
  
"Talking to much. Shut the hell up, won't you?" Tetsusaiga clashed against the long black and red sword that had been throwing out energy and Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"You think your sword is better than mine?" Inuyasha grinned as the other demon simply smiled, then pressed Tetsusaiga forward, watching in detached anger as the sword cut through demon and sword like butter.  
  
"Moron. Obviously Naraku doesn't have any quality incarnations anymore." Inuyasha walked on growling as he sensed another being nearby.  
  
"Dog-turd! Where's my woman?"  
  
"The one you kidnapped and almost got killed? That one? She's not yours," Inuyasha snarled angrily.  
  
"You saying she's yours?" Kouga demanded.  
  
Inuyasha was silent, then slowly shook his head. "No. I'm just saying she isn't yours. She's already chosen, and it isn't either of us. I'm living with it."  
  
"What? She's with another guy? Damn it, what have you been letting her do? You let that little human go near her? he's the only other one who showed interest in her, the new guy. I'll just fight him, too. Your still alive, so he can't be that powerful!" Kouga puffed up, staring as Inuyasha actually laughed in his face.  
  
"Like Kagome would really let us hurt each other. The only time we've managed to do anything is when she's unconscious. Just give up wolf." Kouga snarled at the hanyou's words, but all he got was a simple baring of fangs before Inuyasha swept by him to sniff out his next opponent.  
  
Kouga hesitated, then with a sudden decision, he fell into line next to the half dog demon. At Inuyasha's smirk, the wolf growled. "I'm only doing this until Naraku's destroyed. Even _I_ need help sometimes, and you may be useful. Besides, you know where Kagome is."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but the two canines kept walking to the next opponent.  
  
-~-  
  
Hiei stared at the small door, and eyed it suspiciously. It was mocking his height, he could tell. Behind him, Kurama and Miroku were suspiciously silent, and he shot a glance over his shoulder to find them both looking at him with innocent inquiring expression. The fire apparition's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hn," he said briefly before opening the door and striding into the room. it was empty except for a small mirror in the middle of a table. Kurama walked past Hiei after stooping to get into the room, reaching out to touch the mirror, his eyes moving over the frame, starting to drift to the clear surface.  
  
"Don't look at it!" Miroku commanded sharply and both demons turned to him just as Kanna appeared, the mirror fitting into her petite pale hands perfectly.   
  
"It will steal your soul," Miroku said. "Don't let her point it at you. It also-"  
  
Miroku didn't have time to finish his sentence as Hiei rushed the mirror, sword slicing at the mirror from the front. He was surprised when the sword was turned away by a shield and the sword attack was reflected back at him.  
  
"-reflects attacks." Miroku finished with a sigh. Hiei glared at him, then glared at the sword. Kurama stepped back for a moment to consider the situation, studying the silent girl.  
  
"Anything ever stopped this?"  
  
"Kagome's arrow was the only thing that has ever damaged Kanna's mirror and has not been reflected back," Miroku said. The three suddenly jumped away from each other as Kanna began to turn her mirror on them.  
  
"Plan, fox?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"If I knew more about it, it would be very helpful. As it is, the best way would be to get Kanna and the mirror from behind. Obviously we can't shatter the mirror from the front, and as Kagome is not with us, we obviously can't use her or her arrows." Kurama had drawn a rose from his hair, quickly turning it into Rose Whip while attempting to stay out of the mirror's way.  
  
Kurama only had time for a brief cry of shock when Kanna turned upon him with startling speed. His soul was sucked out of his body and the kitsune fell to the ground. Kanna's soulless eyes turned to the fire apparition. "One down..."  
  
"Your time to go," Miroku said as his staff swept towards her back and the back of the mirror.  
  
-~-  
  
Yusuke glared at the wide open door with ferocity. Shippo was sniffing at it and his wide green eyes looked up into Yusuke's and nodded. She'd been here. Yusuke swept by the kitsune, putting Puu down inside the doorway. "Stay here a moment you two."  
  
Both of the small creatures obeyed as Yusuke went ahead, through the door at the end of the hallway and dodging under the arrow that whizzed by his head. He looked up and was shocked by what he saw. The next arrow flew into the wall where his shoulder had been a moment before as he stared at the miko. She looked like Kagome, but her eyes were empty, and her very body seemed to lack life.  
  
"You must be Kikyou," Yusuke said, still a bit unnerved by how alike they could look at one glance. The woman looked him up and down disdainfully.   
  
"Indeed. What does my reincarnation see in you?" Kikyou seemed to mutter to the empty air as Yusuke continued dodging the arrows. "Inuyasha is better looking, though he of course, is half demon and would have been hurt by now by the miko energy still lingering in the room from when my reincarnate was here."  
  
"Kagome was here?" Yusuke asked, his eyes immediately narrowing.  
  
"Of course. She got away before I could manage to get my soul. After all, the only reason I'm not still locked up is for the chance at her soul, since Naraku botched it up when he did it." She sniffed, the derisive tone showing what she thought of Naraku and his schemes.  
  
"It's not your soul," Yusuke said, and this time he caught the arrow. It wasn't hard to catch it, and she couldn't purify him.  
  
"It is. I can find shards as well, if not better, than her. Why would Naraku want me to find the shards instead of simply kidnapping her if that was not the case? After all, she can't fight back like I can." Kikyou's smile was chilling. "All I need is my soul, and then I could have defeated Naraku and brought Inuyasha to hell."  
  
"You died, it's not even your power anymore. It's hers." And with this Yusuke got fed up with the arrows coming towards him and shoved off the similarities in looks between her and Kagome. She wanted to killed Kagome, had apparently tried recently. His arms came up after dodging another arrow and his hands went into his traditional gun shaped position.  
  
Kikyou watched the gathering of energy and nodded to herself. "So, this is why, is it? The power is in your blood, as it is in hers. A different power but many similarities."  
  
As the energy began to glow on his finger tips, something white and glowing struck him, knocking him off balance, just as another arrow crashed into the wall. He hissed angrily as he felt the small trickle off blood it had made. He looked up to see the white snakelike soul stealers wrapping themselves around Kikyou, trying to drag her away.  
  
"Like hell! You think I'm going to allow you to get away and come after Kagome again?" This time the energy formed between his palms in the familiar shape of the Spirit wave.  
  
"You have no choice. Can you really kill me, one who looks so much like her? It is like Inuyasha thinks he is in love with her, because she looks like me, and he can not kill either of us. Neither can you." Kikyou's serene smile made Yusuke blood boil in rage.  
  
"You forget one thing. I can tell the differences of a girl with a soul, and a girl without. I never knew you with one, so I have no reason not to. The main thing here, you stupid, lousy excuse for a miko, is I'm not Inuyasha. SPIRIT WAVE!" And Kikyou didn't even scream or cry out as the energy blast swept into her body. Her lips tilted slightly into what could almost be called a blissful smile before the magic working her body was destroyed and the undead miko was truly dead once again.   
  
Yusuke glanced at his shoulder and grimaced. It wasn't much, but he'd have to be careful not to land on it, it would hurt like hell. His eyes widened as he saw a small ball of light hovering in the air and looked all around it. "What the hell is this?"  
  
"A piece of Kagome's soul," Shippo said quietly as he peeked in the door. When the noise had stopped, both he and Puu had rushed over to see who had won.   
  
"Isn't it supposed to go to her?"  
  
"I don't know. The only time she's gotten pieces of her soul back is when she's unintentionally called them. When someone she cares about has been in trouble because of Kikyou. Which usually means Inuyasha. Or, meant," Shippo said softly, glancing at the last little piece of soul, hovering sadly by itself. Shippo reached up and tried to grab it, and found it seemed to be just out of his reach. Actually, his hand seemed to go through it.  
  
"I don't think we'll be able to grab the soul kid." Yusuke sighed as Puu decided to try. Obviously no one was listening to him. Then, surprisingly, the soul seemed to hover in front of Puu.  
  
"Puu!" The small blue creature said firmly, in a slightly scolding voice. Soon afterwards the soul floated swiftly out of the room. Just as quickly, Shippo bounded after it.  
  
"Come on! It's going to Kagome!" Shippo shouted exuberantly. The three followed it through twists and turns, Puu flying in front of them, soul in his sight. Yusuke smirked darkly. When this was over, he was going to lock that girl up and never let her get near danger again. Of course, she seemed to attract danger, so he probably wouldn't have much of a choice.  
  
-~-  
  
"You'll die, miko!" Kagura exclaimed harshly as Kagome stood against her winds, unafraid.  
  
"Maybe. But what else can I do?" Kagome's calm face frowned for a moment as her reluctant enemy faltered, then the winds spun about her again slashing at her bare skin, tiny scratches marking where she failed to get out of the way.   
  
"You can run! Surrender! Take your jewel shards and hide! If I had my heart, it is what I would do," Kagura stated harshly, crimson eyes glowing desperately as she failed to move the miko.  
  
"But I have what I need to defeat him, Kagura. My powers are in my very blood, and I can't just give in to him," Kagome's blue eyes passed the meaning along to Kagura and the wind sorceress narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Perhaps. But you will never get a change if you can not defeat me, miko. Prepare yourself girl!" And the winds swept about them, failing to knock away the arrow that sped from Kagome's bow straight towards Kagura's floating form.  
  
-~-  
  
Sango, Kuwabara, and Botan, with Kirara of course, had gone through the middle sized door, and finding it empty quickly kept walking. As had been suspected, they had quickly been separated from everyone else. Now Sango was facing her worst nightmare with two people who had never seen this boy and knew nothing of what this fight meant to her. All they heard was the anguish in her voice as she called out to the oblivious boy. "Kohaku!"  
  
The two taijya fought on, the shard in Kohaku back glowing unnaturally as Naraku's control struggled against the boys deeply hidden emotions. Only when a fiery sword slashed in between them did the siblings separate. in that short amount of time, Kirara pounced. The sickle-headed chain slashed her leg, but the claws were already slashing at his back.  
  
The boy taijya and the fire-cats pain-filled howls mingled as a dark shard dropped to the ground. There was silence as the boy seemed to waver on his feet, then dropped to his knees. he looked up with unclouded brown eyes. He managed to choke out, "Sister. I'm sorry."  
  
The three stood there with shock as his body fell to the ground, until Botan stepped forward, moving to touch his form. She could make sure his soul got to a good place, and that he wouldn't be blamed for his actions, with a simple recommendation to what was then the things that carried away souls. A deadly calm voice stopped her, freezing her in her tracks. "Do not touch the human."  
  
Botan obediently backed away as the elegant inu youkai appeared from the doorway. Tenseiga's thin blade swirled through the air. Sango only saw the sword and cried out, trying to interfere. She was too late and saw it swipe through her brother's body. The enraged and unthinking taijya ignored something telling her that was the good sword and glared at the inu youkai. Botan put a hand on her arm as she watched the soul stay in the boy's body.  
  
"Tell the miko my debt to her is repaid. A child's life for a child's life." Sango stared at the demon before slowly looking towards her brother's breathing body. "Oh," she whispered softly.  
  
"Foolish human. What is the point of doing damage to one already dead?" Then the taiyoukai swept out of the room, presumably to go find Naraku. Kirara put her large head under the boys body and shifted until he was on top of her. She meowed at them determinedly and walked away. Sango tried to go after her. Surprisingly, it was Kuwabara who held her back. "The cat knows what she's doing. They're both injured and if he's nearby you won't be able to fight."  
  
Sango bit her lip, then the remembrance of what Naraku had done to her village, her family, and made her brother do straightened her spine and the three walked towards the last door.  
  
-~-  
  
Kagome leaned back against the wall of the courtyard she found herself in, squinting towards the door opposite her. She could feel what was beyond it. He was there, waiting for her to approach. She winced as she pushed herself off of the wall and went to walk forward. Kagura, despite the sudden ending to their battle, had managed to wound her. She had a dozen minor scratches, but they hurt and bled, and she knew the blood alone would call some of her friends here.  
  
She had only taken a few steps when she froze and swung around to the door she had exited from, just in time to see a flash of white speed towards her and enter her body. "My soul," She whispered in awe, and closed her eyes at the rush of feelings sent through her as her soul was completed.  
  
She felt Yusuke long before she opened her eyes, but she couldn't bring herself out of her mind before he came. She understood now why Kikyou had wanted a full soul. The power and feelings were never what she knew they could have been. Even that tiny piece that was missing from Kagome had held to much. But then, if she had a full soul, that meant...  
  
Kagome's eyes flew open in realization and she stared up at an angry and relieved spirit detective. "You killed Kikyou."  
  
"She wanted to kill you," Yusuke said, bristling at the accusation in her voice. She frowned and sighed, nodding her acceptance to that statement. "She did."  
  
"And you were going to do the work for her!" He accused. Her gaze immediately became angry. "I was not!"  
  
"I'm not deaf and I heard perfectly well what you said! I know damn well what it meant! You were planning something that would get you killed!" Her gaze lowered to the ground guiltily and he would have smirked in triumph if not for the implications of her lowered gaze. She was practically admitting it with just that one look.  
  
"It won't necessarily kill me. Just...probably," She muttered halfheartedly.   
  
"You're right. It won't. Because you're not going to do whatever it is." Yusuke glared at her as her eyes lit up with determination and rebellion. "You can't keep me from doing something that will save everyone!"  
  
"Like hell I can't. Watch me. I'll drag you out of this damn place by your hair to keep you from this battle if I have to." The two began glaring at each other until they were interrupted by other parts of their group storming in from other doors.  
  
"You are so slow dog-turd, I can't see how..." Kouga's eyes went wide, and then there was a wolf demon in between Yusuke and Kagome. "Kagome! Are you all right? You're bleeding. I knew I shouldn't have left my woman in the hands of the dog!"  
  
Yusuke glared at the demon's back, then gripped one shoulder and threw the demon a few feet away from Kagome. "I was trying to have a conversation here and... Hey! You are bleeding!"  
  
"Are you all right, Kagome?" Shippo asked in concern as he and Puu came up. Kagome groaned as then three more males of their group came out, a few moments later followed by Sesshoumaru through the same door Kouga and Inuyasha had recently passed through.  
  
"I'm fine," Kagome said through gritted teeth. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, though her heart was pounding with fear. They weren't supposed to be here yet. She could feel how powerful Naraku had grown, and she knew despite the obstacles in their way that those had only been minor annoyances compared to the other incarnations he had with him. The power was like a cloud of darkness around him, enveloping and destroying everything in its path.  
  
"Bleeding doesn't usually make one fine," Inuyasha said as he eyes the wounds on her carefully, at the same time digging his claws into Kouga's arm to make him stay back. he could sense Yusuke wasn't in any mood to deal with the wolf, and Inuyasha doubted the boy would hold anything back this time.  
  
"They're only scratches!" Kagome protested as Sango, Kuwabara, and Botan made their way out of their doorway. Now everyone was here, and Kuwabara was frowning, and shivering a bit.  
  
"This place doesn't seem right," He said nervously and Kagome almost sighed in relief. At least she wasn't the only one sensing it. The whole group went still as another voice entered their conversation.  
  
"I apologize for that, but I simply could not get the right help to make it acceptable to you and the miko's heightened senses. I do hope you can forgive me, but as you can see, my children had other things to do."  
  
Naraku stepped - or perhaps floated would be the better word - out of the door on the opposite wall, followed formally by his children just as masses of lesser demons rose up over the walls. Naraku ignored the looks from the rest of the shard hunting group, but focused specifically on Kagome and Yusuke. "I am sorry for letting the other's in before your entertaining spat was over, but they were just so impatient."  
  
"I don't think we will," Kagome said suddenly. Naraku tilted his head curiously, smiling slightly. "You don't think you will what?"  
  
"Forgive you," Kagome said darkly.   
  
"Ah, that. Well, I didn't really expect you too. Let's begin."  
  
The masses of demons surged forward with the incarnates spreading across the battlefield to meet the shard hunters or give orders to the masses of lesser demons. Kagome felt Naraku's taint spreading across the battlefield and felt her own aura rising in response. Their eyes met and Kagome felt her heart beat speed up and the purifying powers spread through her. They were both ready. It was time for it to end.  
  
  
  
-----------------  
Next chapter prepare for Kagome attempting to put her half-witted plan into action. If anyone can guess what it is, go ahead. She gives hints when she speaks to Kikyou and Kagura.  
  
  
Thank you: earthsong, Suisei, Winged Knight, andrea10, Ouatic7, Cyclonus1, jim hawking jr, Setsuna, Guardian of Sorrow, Shiroi Hikari, Star Silver Fox, playful kagome, Chaos Demone, and Conrete Tenshi for reviewing.  
  
Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko: About the idea you sent me, that is quite like what I already have planned. Not exactly, but up to the how Naraku's defeated and the coma thing is more of one of them falling unconscious and no one knowing until the next chapter/epilogue if they lived or not.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha  
  
-------  
  
Chapter 19 - The Last Battle  
  
Light and Dark, Good and Evil, Life and Death, opposites that were always fighting each other, but were also necessary. If there was no life, there was no death. To live, something had to die. Predators ate prey, and in return were eaten by bigger or better predators. Without darkness, there was nothing for light to shine upon. Without light, what would darkness take over? And good and evil... sometimes when she was younger she would have wondered if there was such a thing outside of her grandfather's stories.  
  
Now she knew there was. He laughed as her friends were hurt. He laughed fifty years ago as he set Kikyou and Inuyasha against each other. He laughed as he killed, as he set sister against brother. How she hated his laughter. If she could, she would have torn out his voice box.  
  
Unfortunately, at the moment, she was more likely to get her own torn out before she could reach him.  
  
Wave after wave of lesser demons impeded upon their progress. Kagome managed to shoot out any demon that came close to her, but between defending herself and the odd arrow that shot towards a demon one of her friends didn't see, Kagome wasn't making much progress towards Naraku.   
  
With a frantic thought Kagome's head whipped up and around. She had lost track of Shippo during all the fighting. She relaxed when she saw him safe and sound, scuffling around near Yusuke's feet, doing his best to help while not putting him self in any unnecessary danger.  
  
Unfortunately, this distraction allowed one of Naraku's detachments to creep up close to her and she felt a sudden pain in her side. Her vision swam for an instant due to pain and then her arrow was show through his skull and the pink haired, black skinned, green clawed demon was nothing but ash.  
  
"Ow," She muttered to herself while focusing herself again, frantically shooting at the demons who had snuck up to close for comfort. One demon actually managed to scratch her, but then he was screeching as he licked the blood off his claws and swallowed. A sweet taste until he realized it was burning him from the inside. He stared at his claws that still had a few red droplets left. Was it just him, or was there a faint pink glow to her blood?  
  
That demon also turned to ash, and Kagome retreated a few steps to give herself better access. She bit her lip. She only had half of her arrows left now. They couldn't keep this up forever.  
  
Sango was thinking the same thing as she and Miroku fought back to back, occasionally getting flashes of Hiei fighting nearby. His sword seemed covered with flames, and Sango was startled to realize that even she could feel the power rolling off of him and the other boys. Hell, she could feel the power rolling off of everyone now, including Naraku.  
  
This was truly the last fight. She could feel it in her bones. And they had to win. Otherwise freeing Kohaku was for nothing. She wanted to survive too, and nurse her brother through his guilt that she knew was coming. She didn't want it to, but she doubted Kohaku would not remember once the shard was out of his back.  
  
With a sudden jerk upward she was flying through the air. Below her a sword crashed into the space her back had been a moment before. She craned her neck awkwardly to look at the fire cat that had grabbed her by the back of her exterminating uniform. "Thanks Kirara."  
  
A soft growl was her only answer as she released the exterminator, followed by an attack on a demon pressing too close to Miroku for comfort. Sango had no more time to worry about Kirara or Miroku as the demons swarmed around them and she fought with everything she had. If it weren't for the poisonous wasps in the air, she knew Miroku would have taken care of them, but instead he was forced to simply use his staff.  
  
A whip slashed through a demon on Sango's side and the demon exterminator glanced over to see Kurama already turning away. Kurama sighed and slashed swiftly through a few more. It wasn't that they couldn't overpower these demons, it was the sheer numbers of them.  
  
"I didn't think there were so many low level demon available even in present day Makai, never mind the Feudal Era," He muttered to himself. Hiei popped up beside him, his word glistening different colors due to the blood of demons. His jagan eye was open and glowing as he took a swipe backwards without looking to swipe through a few more demons.  
  
"Don't exaggerate the situation," Hiei said in clipped tones before once again disappearing. Moments later there was a fiery explosion in the center. Kurama sighed. At least he hadn't used the dragon yet. In this case, it might get rid of many of the other demons, but he'd probably end up getting killed by the leftovers.  
  
Kurama frowned at the demon who had just sliced open his shoulder, then with a quick flip of his wrist and a flash of golden eyes the demon was gone. "I liked this shirt!"  
  
"Aw, shut it kitsune! If we all die you won't have to worry about fashion," Inuyasha yelled as he jumped over Kurama's head, the slash killing one hundred of the demons in front of them. Inuyasha smirked. "I love doing that."  
  
There wasn't even a pause in the fighting as more demons took the place of the one hundred smaller ones just destroyed. Kurama chuckled despite himself. "Perhaps you should do it a few more times. Apparently they haven't gotten the picture yet."  
  
Inuyasha's only response was a quick growl as Tetsusaiga began swinging in earnest. "Damn demons! Die!"  
  
Inuyasha's snarls only provided the demons a louder target, and Inuyasha's eyes widened when they began swarming from all directions. "Shit!" He practically howled when one demon got a bit _too_ close and bit into his shoulder. A swift arrow helped him out with the closest ones. He took the space as a heavenly gift and swung Tetsusaiga in all directions this time, though he got a few glares from his friends when they had to dodge very quickly.  
  
"Hanyou. Desist in swinging your sword like a club. This Sesshoumaru would take no pleasure in killing you while Naraku is still on the field." One particular complaint was voiced. His ears flattened in response. "Like you could!"  
  
"This Sesshoumaru-"  
  
"Hey, dogs, focus on surviving for a moment and not on trying to kill each other!" Another canine of their group joined in enthusiastically. Both of them growled at the wolf and Sesshoumaru's claws flexed where they held tightly to Tokijin. "Do not speak to your _betters_ wolf prince."  
  
"Betters? Two simpering **mutts** like you? Like-" Despite the numerous demons in the way, Kouga suddenly found himself with a sword at his throat. Kouga's eyes widened at the intent in those eyes and dared not to swallow. He lowered his eyes humbly - painfully - and said, "I apologize Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
"If we were not in a middle of a battle, I would make you do more than apologize," Sesshoumaru hissed before turning and gracefully dealing death to the demons closest to him.  
  
If he hadn't been worried about what Kagome was planning, Yusuke would have been having fun. Not that this wasn't serious, but the adrenaline rush that came from the fighting was liberating. This was the time when he could really live. No school to worry about, no judging looks, nothing. Just the adrenaline pumping through his veins and the multiple attacks coming from every side.  
  
At a brief pause in the fighting Yusuke anxiously looked at his companions. The lesser demons seemed to be thinning out a bit, and the group was all standing. Many of them seemed to be bleeding in one form or another, but they were mostly ok.  
  
Yusuke's eyes traveled to Kagome and his eyes flashed angrily. He ducked under an attack of the nearest demon and punched a few of the closest ones, almost instantly killing them. He took another look at Kagome. "Shit."  
  
She looked the worst of them, and she was almost backed up against a wall. Even as he watched she stumbled and a pile of screeching demons scrambled for her. "SHOTGUN!"  
  
That cleared a path well enough, and Yusuke grasped Shippo in one hand and Puu in the other. Both of them ended up on Kagome when he dropped them and skidded to a stop in front of her. He didn't have to be able to growl like the canine demons to put his point across. Intimidation spread out from him like a wave. The demons actually backed up a bit as they felt his spirit energy rise. Then they charged with a roar, and arrows were whizzing by him as he punched and kicked at the demons. Obviously Kagome was well enough to be up on her feet.  
  
Soon enough the masses that had seemed like they weren't going to end were thinning. Mostly due to Yusuke, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Hiei using large scale attacks on them. Naraku didn't seem at all affected by the loss of so many troops. Of course, that could have been because half of the shard hunters were dripping blood and looked ready to drop.  
  
Kuwabara winced as he attempted to lift his spirit swords again. Pain shot through one arm with every motion. One of Naraku's children had slammed him into a wall before he'd sliced it open and destroyed it, and he had a feeling his arms was probably broken. It didn't matter. He'd still fight.  
  
Miroku was favoring one foot and blood could be seen on his other leg through his ripped and torn robes. Sango had a nasty slash near her ribs. The slice on Kurama's shoulder had been opened wider by a couple of other demons, and he had his other hand to it to attempt to stop its bleeding.  
  
Despite the wounds of those and others, all of them stood as tall as they could and faced Naraku with every ounce of strength they had.   
  
"So, you have done well so far. Not well enough. Children, your troops are gone. Kill the ones who did it for me." The detachments that hadn't been killed scrambled forward, five strong still. Kagome studied them but didn't recognize them. It didn't matter. They weren't her target.  
  
She focused her gaze on Naraku and began walking forward. She didn't get very far before Yusuke pulled her backwards again, at the same time punching the closest demon towards its siblings and the rest of the shard hunters. "Kagome."  
  
A thousand meanings could be put in her name, she found out. The emotions she heard beneath the deadly anger almost broke her courage. She turned to face him slowly, wincing slightly. She'd gotten a few more cuts, and the one in her side was bleeding a bit more than she would have liked. Botan was looking towards them worriedly as she healed Kuwabara before he went to fight with the others. She'd mostly stayed out of the fight, but she could sense there was a lot of tension going on over in that corner of the courtyard.  
  
"Yusuke," She acknowledged back, though her voice seemed a bit choked. She refused to cry. She looked out at her friends and shuddered. Naraku had taken into account her new allies. Her friends weren't doing very well against his 'children'.  
  
"Go to Botan. I don't care what plan you had. You can't do it now. You look like shit Kagome." Yusuke mentally snorted when she rolled her eyes. He wasn't exaggerating. When she didn't say anything he lifted her chin up. "Damn it Kagome, you're bleeding all over the place."  
  
He didn't get to say anything more because for the second time that day she kissed him. Unlike the last one there was nothing quick about it. She allowed him plenty of time to respond. This time he did.  
  
Kagome would have been glad to stand there eternally and melt into his arms like a sappy romantic if not for the warning bells going off in her head. She had to end this, and she had to do it soon. She pulled back and stared at him for a moment. They were in a middle of a battlefield and she was distracting herself and him with her selfishness. One less thing to regret indeed. He felt nice. Kagome hoped she would be able to do that again.  
  
Then she ducked as a sharp dagger came flying towards them. Yusuke jumped back. A squeak alerted him to the presence of Shippo at their feet. He looked down and found Shippo was staring at the dagger that had landed right behind him. Then he saw Yusuke looking at him and scrunched up his face. Then he grinned. "You kissed Kagome."  
  
That was a pointless and obvious statement if there ever was one. Still, argumentative as always, Yusuke stated, "She kissed me first."  
  
"Yup. She did. It's 'cause all the boys she's ever liked don't have a romantic bone in their body. There's a incarnate with a nasty looking weapon behind you," Shippo said cheerfully. Yusuke whirled around and punched the incarnate. After a few moments of struggle and dodging on the sword, the incarnate was down for the count and Yusuke was sporting a few new scratches. It was then that he realized he hadn't seen Kagome since she'd ducked the dagger.   
  
Hoping that he was wrong he turned slowly to where Naraku hovered. Just in time to see him block an arrow from Kagome and for an incarnate to send her flying into a wall. Everyone froze as her body hit the wall with a soft thud. Even as she slid down one of Naraku's tentacles reached out and plucked her up. He laughed wickedly as her friends began to make some headway with his incarnates. The fools. They'd never make it in time.  
  
Kagome's vision swam dangerously. Colliding with a wall was not fun. Blood trickling out of her side and nearing Naraku's tentacle around her waist was a bit funner though. Unfortunately, that would give it away before it was time. If only she could focus!  
  
She was supposed to be acting like she was helpless right now, not actually _being_ helpless. She heard Naraku's silky voice penetrating the cloud around her mind. "Did you really think any of you could beat me? My miasma alone has been slowing you enough that the smaller demons were able to injure you!"  
  
Then his voice was directed at Kagome. "And you, reincarnation of Kikyou. My puppet injured you, did it not? I don't see any traces of that injury. That must be the blue-haired ones healing power. I have heard of that."  
  
There was a chuckle. "I'm going to kill you miko. And I'm going to rip you into pieces so not even Tenseiga could hope to revive you. But first, I think I'll do my puppet honor and give you his wound back."  
  
Two screams split the air. The tentacle had gone through Kagome in the exact same way the puppet before him had done it. That was to be expected, as Naraku had controlled the puppet. Kagome's intense piercing scream mingled with Naraku's infuriated scream of pain and rage as the blood flowing from her shoulder ate away at his tentacle.  
  
They dropped to the ground, Naraku staring at the miko as he tried to withdraw his tentacle from the purifying blood. This was impossible. She could not have done this. An untrained, immature, pathetic little wannabe miko could not have made her blood purify him!  
  
"How?" He choked out as her blood seemed to keep his tentacle in place. It was trying to travel to the rest of him.  
  
"It wasn't hard. When I use my powers, not my arrows, but when I channel it through my hands, it gathers in the rest of me and I have to push it from my blood to my hands. I just didn't push. It's actually easier." Kagome's eyes were weary, and each word was a struggle. She lifted her hand that was on her uninjured side and put it on his chest. "Still, I think its time for it to move away from my blood."  
  
Her friends were coming. Some of them anyway. Some of them lay still. She could sense that. Unconscious or dead? They would be dead if she didn't do this. At the same time she sensed Yusuke gathering up for one of his attacks. Good. She didn't know if she had enough energy to do this alone.  
  
"_SPIRIT GUN_!" Later, his friends might comment that they wouldn't have been surprised if he had used up all of his left over spirit energy in that desperate blast. All he could see, all most of them could see, was the blood dripping down Kagome's form as she stood near Naraku. As his attack hit, Naraku's body glowed pink from another attack. There was a screech, and a struggle. Kagome was thrown back to land limply in the dirt of the courtyard. Everyone was gaping at Naraku. The two powerful attacks had met, and now Naraku was purple instead of pink.  
  
There was an unearthly screech as Naraku began to disintegrate. "Curse you! The Shikon no Tama will bring you more trouble than even I have! I will not let this be the end!"  
  
Then the form of Naraku was gone, a pile of ash in the shape of a spider the only reminder that he had been there. Soon, even that was gone as it blew away with a swift wind. Not that anyone was actually watching that anymore.  
  
The entire group that could stand was standing around Kagome's fallen form. Sango was carrying Miroku. He was in bad shape. She herself was only breathing because of Sesshoumaru's healing sword. He wouldn't use it on Miroku, stating he was unsure how it would react to the power of a holy being. That, Sango knew, counted for either Miroku or Kagome.   
  
Kirara to was dead. And, now that the battle was over, Sesshoumaru saw no reason to bring the cat back at all. He had no debt left over. He took one sniff of the air around the miko, wrinkled his nose at the stench that filled the courtyard, and was gone. Naraku was destroyed. It was time to check on Rin and go home.  
  
Everyone had collapsed next to Kagome, awaiting some sign that the girl was still living. Botan had been knocked unconscious by a smart incarnate that decided she hadn't liked the other female renewing the irritating warriors. She would not be able to tell them.  
  
Yusuke was holding the limp teenage girl in his arms. There was so much red. He hoped some of it was demon blood. He hoped most of it was. No one could have bled that much and still be... Yusuke muffled the thought. Not possible.  
  
"Kagome?" The faint whisper came from Kouga, crouching down across from Yusuke. Kouga and Inuyasha exchanged a worried glance. The smell of death hung in the air, but so many had been killed, mostly demons, and miasma still hung in the air. It was impossible to tell if life was still in Kagome.  
  
"Hey, wake up!" Inuyasha's slightly angry and more than a little panicked voice intruded upon everyone thoughts. Kagome lay motionless.  
  
"Damn it Kagome. Wake up." Yusuke stared at her. Despite the curse word, his voice was soft, and barely audible. Even Kouga and Inuyasha backed up at the raw emotion in his voice.  
  
"Please Kagome." Yusuke couldn't remember many times when he'd ever used the word 'please'.  
  
"Please wake up."  
  
There was no answer.  



	20. Epilogue

Author's Note: Well. Here's the last chapter. Have fun. And, if you want to vote on which story I post next on ff.net, go to my yahoo group. The link is in my bio. You may also ask for any information on my stories. Thanks a bunch to everyone. I should name you all. But not this time. First chapter of the sequel I'll do something special. Or send out a massive e-mail to every single one of you who left me one. Here's to the Epilogue, which is more like a really long and jump aroundy chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
-------------  
  
Epilogue - What went wrong turns out right, and what should have not been a problem becomes a big one.  
  
It was a clear and sunny day. It would have been a beautiful day for a swim. Instead, most of the shard-hunting group was standing beside a grave. They had just lowered her body into the ground and buried her. Tears were in some of their eyes.  
  
"She was a faithful friend," Sango said mournfully. "Saved my life many times during that last fight."  
  
There were general subdued agreements from the rest of the group. Kuwabara looked especially teary eyed. Even Hiei and Kurama looked subdued. Sango whispered her name.  
  
"Out of all of us who had to die, why her?" Was the question. Not that they could think of anyone better to die.  
  
"Kirara. You served me well," Sango whispered in the end as everyone walked away.  
  
It had been a week since the final battle with Naraku, and they had all finally made it back to Kaede's village. Kouga had taken Kagome back to the village ahead of everyone else. The shards were still in his legs, and until they were taken out he would be the fastest of them. Inuyasha and Yusuke had followed closely behind. Hiei was stuck helping out the rest of the group as he and the taijya were the two most able of the group traveling back once the boys had left.  
  
Botan had taken off on her oar upon awakening. They had worried for her when she went off on the oar, since it appeared she was a bit damaged from the fight still. Later she admitted she'd crashed her oar into a clump of trees a couple of times on the way to the village. Botan had arrived four days before everyone else, one day after Yusuke and Inuyasha, and two days after Kouga. She had collapsed again, slept for twelve hours, and then went to work on helping Kaede heal Kagome.  
  
The rest of the group had passed Naraku's part of the jewel around as they traveled. Kurama had jerked it out of Hiei's hands after a couple of hours when the apparition had begun to behave oddly. Then Kuwabara took it from Kurama before they went to sleep. He was acting more like a battle-ready Youko than himself.  
  
Kuwabara had held it for twelve hours. Then he had shuddered and passed it off to Shippo. Shippo managed to hold it longer than all of them. Despite being a demon, his childhood innocence took the longest to be eaten at by the jewel. The barely walking Miroku had taken it from him after that day, despite that Shippo had shown no adverse signs. It was a good thing, since Shippo had snarled at him when Miroku had been attempting to take it. Miroku had given it Sango after most of another day, and they continued passing it off until they reached the village. Only Kohaku hadn't held it, more because he refused to than because it would have corrupted him.   
  
Kouga's two loyal wolves had shown up, and after finding no Kouga, had taken Kirara between them and followed the group, acting as a guard for the first couple of days as the group had been little more than staggering forward. Even Hiei didn't mention weak humans when they were forced to rest. Not until the third day at least.  
  
Now the whole group was in the village, and most of the attention before and after Kirara's funeral had been on Kaede's hut, where at least two boys and usually three were camped out and watching anxiously over the sleeping girl. The only time one came out was when Yusuke kicked one of them out, usually when Inuyasha or Kouga was arguing, or when one of them decided they needed to go vent their frustrations.  
  
Inuyasha's forest was missing more than a few trees that way.  
  
Three days ago Kaede had announced that Kagome was most likely all right now, she just had yet to wake up. No one had dared try and get her through the well and into a hospital. To most of them, it hadn't occurred, either from seeing Botan's healing powers at work, or from the lack of knowledge of hospitals. When it came to wounds from a demon, the group trusted more in mystical healing than technological healing.  
  
On the night of the seventh day since the battle, really seven nights since the battle had begun at night, only Shippo, Puu, and Yusuke were sleeping by Kagome. Inuyasha felt too pent up inside when he was like this. Despite what Kaede said, he was still afraid she would die. Many had been said to be fine and then suddenly keeled over. Sleeping outside away from the medicine scent kept his head clear and away from those thoughts. It was much the same for Kouga, who had found that some of the trees that had been destroyed by their frustrated attacks had fallen in such a way that they and their branches made a den for him. He slept against the grass and inhaling the sweet scent of life.  
  
So it was neither of the boys who wanted her but couldn't have her were there to hear her heart beat speed up slightly, or hear the slight intake of breath as a teenage miko awoke to find herself mostly naked, and more importantly since it happened less often, in a heck of a lot of pain.  
  
"Kagome?" A tiny voice on her chest whispered. She winced at the pain, and then blinked her eyes, seeing nothing but darkness. Then blue flames danced on some of the candles around the room and the room was lit, if looking a bit oddly in the blue light.  
  
"Shippo," She breathed out hoarsely.   
  
She blinked again and managed to lift her head, staring at her little fox kit. Another small head popped into view, this one more naturally blue. "Puu," She whispered again.  
  
"Puu," The spirit beast fluttered his wings softly, then looked over at his sleeping soul. "Puu!"  
  
When Yusuke didn't stir, Puu shrugged, and then peered up at Kagome. "Puu," He scolded, looking at what he could see of one bandage clad shoulder. Kagome's lips quirked and she attempted to sit up. She immediately hissed in pain. "Ow."  
  
"Stay down Kagome! Botan has been healing you, but Naraku's miasma was mixed in with your wounds and it was all she and Kaede could do to keep you stabilized so you could heal yourself. They said once you woke up it would mean the miasma was gone from your wounds. Without you conscious to gather power and purify it with your blood, it took awhile for it to go away." Shippo was snuggling carefully into her uninjured side as he spoke, his tired eyes already drooping closed. He had barely slept. He was sure he wasn't supposed to have heard that little speech on miasma Kaede and Botan had been discussing, but he'd heard it anyway. Good thing the boys hadn't heard it. They would have torn up the countryside looking for Sesshoumaru and Tenseiga.   
  
Kagome sighed as Shippo fell asleep. She knew she should be going to sleep herself, letting herself truly heal, but something told her she couldn't yet. Her eyes flickered to Puu, then to what Puu was looking at with annoyance behind her futon. Kagome twisted her head slightly, her hands that had been fisted into the blanket to help her pain going instead to help her twist her body around. She hissed at the pain in her side and shoulder and dropped back down.  
  
"Puu," he said again in a scolding voice, then flew up and dropped down on something behind her. "Puu!" he said loudly.  
  
"Go 'way. It's not time for me to 'ake up yet." Kagome stifled a giggle at the familiar sleepy voice, knowing the laughter would hurt her sore ribs and sore everything else.  
  
"Yusuke?" She asked, confused at the sudden stillness in the room. Had he gone back to sleep? It seemed too still for that. And his aura was swirling frantically around him now.  
  
"Kagome?" Uncertain, hopeful, and too unlike Yusuke's normal voice for her _not _to answer.  
  
"Who else would be lying here helpless and in pain?"  
  
"Well, who's stupid idea got you here, huh?" The familiar cocky tone was back, along with relief, and a smidgen of anger trying to work its way through his brain.   
  
"Mine," Kagome admitted in a drowsy voice. Yusuke was immediately up and peering into her half closed sapphire blue eyes. "Kagome?" The miko grimaced as the panic entered his voice again.  
  
"I'll be fine Yusuke. The miasma's out of my system now. Shippo said so. I just need to heal. To do that, sleep is needed." Kagome murmured, struggling to keep away.  
  
"Well, what are you still doing awake? Sleep, sleep!" Yusuke's anxious tone was offset by the slightly cocky grin. She would be fine.  
  
"You just want me to heal so you can yell at me." Yusuke grinned at the last sleepy murmur before Puu sighed himself and went to sleep.   
  
"Damn right," He whispered, but he moved his sleeping bag next to the feudal futon and went to sleep with a grin. He made a mental note to tell Inuyasha in the morning. It would only make him grumpier that he'd missed it if he went to tell him now.  
  
Grumpy was an understatement of Inuyasha's reaction when he found out. He chased Yusuke out of the village and the two came back two hours before lunchtime, Yusuke now smirking instead of grinning, but his expression didn't seem to know how to turn sour. His clothes were a bit ripped from claw marks, and there were scratches and bruises in different places, but both hanyou and human were in a much better mood than they had been for the past week, even if they were injured yet again.  
  
Kouga himself was in a better mood because Kagome had awoken for a few more minutes after one of Botan's healing sessions while dog-boy was still out chasing the human. She hadn't said much, but that had been enough to let relief course through him.  
  
It was another day before Botan and Kaede pronounced her fit enough to walk around a bit. Now that the miasma was gone, Kagome knew she was perfectly healthy, as Botan had healed her enough that she could probably jump around and have nothing happen. Botan admitted that she was probably right, but it was a precaution.  
  
It was the boy's overprotective eyes that had Botan and Sango taking Kagome for a bath two days after she had fully awoken that she'd been pleading for since the day before. Hiei spotted them, but he tilted his head and then rolled his eyes, placing himself in a tree on the path to the hot springs to guard them. Kagome smiled at him. Hiei 'hn'ed, but there was a smirk trying to turn up his lips. The other two girls gave him thankful looks and all three scampered to the hot springs, where Kagome would finally be fully dressed besides underclothes and a blanket for the first time in over a week after having a good bath.  
  
"Even Hiei was worried. That's probably the only reason he didn't go to Inuyasha or Yusuke with this. He'd probably enjoy the confrontation, just not right now." Botan was eyeing Kagome nervously, just in case the girl was still weak. Kagome shot them both an exasperated glare as Sango's worried glance went over her as she stepped into the water.  
  
"I didn't mean to worry anyone." Her voice was soft, and she grimaced, knowing there were still a few lectures to come once everybody realized she wasn't going to break and shatter from a few harsh words.  
  
"Don't almost die next time and no one will worry." Sango's blunt advice made Kagome smile, then frown thoughtfully. "Excellent advice. No more plans that involve a high possibility of dying."  
  
"No kissing boys to distract them any more either," Botan said icily. Kagome winced.   
  
"I didn't mean them to be a distraction. Not really anyway. I just... used them like that." Kagome flushed and looked down guiltily, fiddling with her bandages and slowly taking them off so she didn't have to meet Botan's eyes.  
  
There was a sudden ripping sound and the bandages around her shoulder were off in an instant. Sango grinned, holding them and then throwing them over her shoulder. "You're too slow. No one has let me see the damage."  
  
Both girls studied her shoulder and then her side and her other wounds as they threw away all the bandages. Botan frowned and traced an older scar. "What was that?"  
  
"Where the Shikon no Tama came out." Botan nodded, then checked her other wounds. All of them looked healed, and only her shoulder and side looked like they'd have noticeable scars. Even the side scar might be able to be gotten rid of.  
  
The shoulder would definitely scar. Botan was just glad the miasmic purple skin wasn't there anymore. That had been frightening to fight against.  
  
The girls studied Kagome, and after seeing that she seemed fine, left her alone about the subjects they were angry about. They knew that Yusuke and Inuyasha would say it all.  
  
"How's Kohaku doing?" Kagome asked softly. Sango grimaced. "He's feeling very guilty. He barely eats. He only does because he knows I want him to live. I- I was crying at one point, and he actually said he wasn't worthy of my tears! My own brother! Of course he's worthy! He's my _brother!_"   
  
The girls were silent for a moment before Botan decided to change the subject to something she'd been curious about. "Kagome, how come your blood didn't purify Naraku's miasma while we were trying to heal you?"  
  
"Because unless I'm conscious to activate it, my blood only has the potential for power in it. It carries the power, but it isn't active. That's why I couldn't use blasts of power either, only my arrows, because that sucks the power from the blood into my hands. So when I fell unconscious, the power went dormant again." Kagome explained. Botan nodded seriously, as did Sango. Then Sango sighed in exasperation. "Let's just wash and get dressed. We're obviously just getting more depressed as we talk."  
  
The girls were just getting dressed when they were caught. Kagome realized it first when a sudden burst of energy came from the village.  
  
"KAGOME! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Kagome and the other two girls paused to watch all of the birds in the trees fly up into the sky and fly as far away as they could. Then two blurs of speed stopped in front of the girls who had just barely finished getting dressed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome tilted her head in confusion. By what she'd been told, he had simply disappeared after the battle. He glared at her. She shrunk back. What had she done?  
  
"You should not be about." Kagome felt like screaming in frustration as he gripped her with his one good arm and ran off with her, Hiei taking the other girls beside them.  
  
All three of them were dropped to the ground in front of three very angry young males. Kagome scowled as she picked herself up. She didn't even have to look at their faces. Yusuke was standing in the middle, in front of her, with Inuyasha standing on his left and Kouga to the right. She scowled as she brushed herself off.  
  
"Where the hell were you?" Kagome briefly wondered if they were going to talk in a line since Inuyasha started first.  
  
"I was-"  
  
"Why the hell did you run off like that?" Yup, Yusuke was next.  
  
"I didn't ru-"  
  
"Why didn't you take me _with _you?" Kouga was stared at for a moment at his whine. He apparently didn't like being in the company of both of his 'competitors'. Despite that it was over anyway.  
  
"I was taking a bath! I needed one, and nobody was willing to let me go out of the village and all the way to the hot springs to take one! So the girls took me."  
  
"In your condition? You're still weak Kagome! And you have part of the jewel around your neck! There are still demons after it. You could have been killed!" Yusuke broke the brief line cycle by stepping forward and beginning to yell at her. He was only talking loudly at the moment, but Kagome cringed as she realized he was going to get louder. Still, she couldn't just let them baby her.  
  
"I'm fine! I'm healed, my powers are still a bit weak but are fine for the run of the mill demon! I had Sango and Botan with me. That's an extra fighter and an extra escape route!" Kagome actually stomped her foot as she glared at him.  
  
"You should have told someone! You can't just have these half-baked ideas and not tell anyone!" Sango opened her mouth to comment that it had actually been her and Botan's idea, when a number of hands pulled her and Botan away from the growing argument.  
  
"Let them work this out. This won't stay about the hot springs for long," Miroku whispered in the girls' ears. Kurama nodded in agreement beside him as the others gathered behind them to the side. Even Inuyasha was beginning to back off as the argument got a bit off track.  
  
"It wasn't half-baked! I just needed a bath and I knew none of you would let me go because you wanted me to gather my strength and stay _safe_." The word 'safe' was sneered as she implied exactly what she thought of that idea.  
  
"And we're right, just like we were right before. Your last plan had you on the brink of death!" Inuyasha growled under his breath and grabbed Kouga, dragging him off to the side. "Dammit. Couldn't they have waited before having this argument?"  
  
"But it WORKED! He's dead, and we have the jewel shards! And I'm not dead!" Kagome almost growled as Yusuke seemed to brush off her rather important point.  
  
"But you could have, Kagome! You almost did! For that matter, you didn't listen either time I tried to reason with you. If you'd actually told someone your plan, we could have come up with something else! But you didn't! You just decided that you would sacrifice yourself so that your friends could live. Do you really think they would have wanted to live knowing you had died to save them? How stupid are you?" Yusuke's fists were clenched by his side as he glared into sapphire eyes.  
  
"I did what I had to! In battle, people die! They know that, so should you! I would've regretted nothing!" Instantly Kagome knew that she had said the wrong thing. One, she had lied. She would have regretted a lot of things. Two, that probably reminded him of what she'd said before she took off.  
  
Yusuke's eyes darkened in anger. "Regret nothing? You said something similar. Right before you kissed me and then ran off."  
  
Kagome flinched as his tone went quiet. There was hurt, even if deeply hidden, in that simple statement. Somehow, this was much worse than the yelling.   
  
"She _what?_" Inuyasha hissed to the rest of the audience. Rin giggled next to him and Kohaku. "Rin thinks he just said she kissed him. Does that mean they'll have babies?"  
  
The shard hunters broke out into sudden coughs and bouts of choking at Rin's innocent question. Miroku's eyes twinkled as the rest of the group stared at the child in horror. "Oh, not yet, but since she did indeed kiss him it does indicate a willingness to-"  
  
"Monk." Sesshoumaru's word held a galaxy full of meanings, but Miroku took one of them to heart and shut his mouth.  
  
"Yusuke..." Kagome trailed off, not sure what to say to pacify him.   
  
"I didn't know I meant so little to you that you could use a kiss simply to distract me while we're in the middle of a battle, Kagome." Kagome shook her head, denying the words, and Yusuke scowled.  
  
"I didn't mean to... It wasn't meant for a distraction!" Kagome sighed, all of her anger being torn apart.  
  
"Just used as one, huh?" Yusuke was surprised when Kagome actually looked away, guilt flashing in her eyes. If she had been so set on her course, why was she feeling guilty?  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? You-"  
  
"I'm sorry I used the kisses as distractions, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was doing, and-" She sighed, and then continued. "I'm sorry I didn't wait until you boys were ready to let me go with only the girls to the hot springs."  
  
She turned back to him, the fire back in her eyes. "But, I am not sorry I made the plan in the first place. I am not sorry I kissed you at all, and I am not sorry we did go to the hot springs."  
  
"Didn't she just contradict everything she said she was sorry for?" Kouga whispered.  
  
"Nah, she just specified what aspects she wasn't sorry for. Females. So dodgy." Botan and Sango smacked Inuyasha on the back of the head for that comment.  
  
Yusuke was staring at Kagome as she dared to continuing glaring at him. Where was his anger to go if she actually _apologized _for everything he'd been mad about? She was being unfair!  
  
He went over the 'not sorries' in his mind and struggled to find something he could fault her for. Instead, he found something he could tease her with. "Not sorry for kissing me, huh?"  
  
There were a number of confused faces when he stepped closer to her and her eyes widened. Botan bit back a squeal of glee. Sango eyed her. "What's he up to?"  
  
Miroku chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "I could show you if you'd like, dearest Sango."  
  
"Um, well... No, I'm not sorry for that!" Kagome herself was a bit confused at the sudden change of behavior.  
  
"Good." He closed the distance between them swiftly and Kagome's startled gasp was quickly cut off.   
  
"Hey!" Two shouts went out from Kouga and Inuyasha. Inuyasha snarled, but managed to restrain himself. After all, she was kissing him back, and he'd given up his claim to her when he told Kouga that she wasn't either of theirs.  
  
Kouga actually howled when they didn't stop. "That's _my-"  
  
_"Leave them alone!" Botan had stepped angrily in front of the wolf youkai, her palm out to stop him. "They both deserve this, and this is much better than them arguing. Which they'll probably get back to shortly. And she's not yours. She doesn't belong to anyone but herself!"  
  
Kouga stared, then whimpered. "But, I staked a claim-"  
  
"And she chose to deny it. Her choice." Botan lifted her head proudly, daring the wolf demon to protest.   
  
"Um, I don't get it," Kohaku shrunk back nervously when everyone looked at him. Sango smiled encouragingly. "Get what, Kohaku?"  
  
"Why were they arguing, and now they're kissing?"  
  
"Because the detective is missing a few brain cells. He skipped half the steps." Hiei's arms were crossed angrily and Kurama's eyes widened when he realized the fire demon was about to get himself in a world of trouble.  
  
"What steps?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"He never even laid a proper claim. Or subdued her and proved who was dominant."  
  
"Apparently Hiei doesn't remember Keiko very well," Kurama murmured to Kuwabara.  
  
"She's a girl! You don't claim girls, or be dominant. You just be with them!" Botan glared at the fire apparition. He looked blank.  
  
"Hn," Kurama sighed at the note of confusion in his friend's voice. Surely someone must have explained to him that humans, and not even all demons, did things that way, right?  
  
As the conversation lengthened, it was proven that no, no one had told Hiei that. Apparently he hadn't given much thought to Keiko and Yusuke either. At the end of the day, Botan and Sango gave up and promised to work more on him tomorrow. Yusuke and Kagome could be found alternatively screaming at each other or kissing. Everyone was unsure if they simply liked doing both, or if they used the yelling as an excuse to lead up to kissing. Either way, there was always one person around to make sure they didn't go any farther than kissing. Though, as Shippo said, "Not like Kagome_ would. _You all know she's not like that."  
  
So the next two days went, until finally Kagome gathered the shards from Shippo, who had been holding them at that moment, and then the last two from Kouga. When the jewel became whole and seemed to be slowly purifying, the original feudal group seemed to draw into themselves. Sango and Miroku were seen more often in each other's company, and Kagome's time was swamped by Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo let them have it, already swearing to sneak into Kagome's backpack if she didn't allow him to go. He wasn't being left behind.  
  
Sango, Botan, and Kagome all cried when the day finally came, two weeks after defeating Naraku. Kagome's bag was filled, this time with gifts from the others. Kohaku had even handed her a new well-made bow, blushing when she hugged him and thanked him for the gift.  
  
The goodbyes went on for an hour before Inuyasha showed up. Kagome stared at him. He shook his head, holding something in his hand. "Keh, wait a minute. I'll go back with you to see you safe. Of course, I'll be visiting often, I just want your mother to know I brought you home."  
  
Neither of them mentioned that she was perfectly protected with the spirit detectives next to her; instead they all simply went through the well, Shippo indeed in Kagome's backpack, but for easier traveling, not because she had insisted he stay. Puu was asleep next to him, having decided that he liked Shippo's sleeping place as well.  
  
"All right then. Why doesn't everyone go to the bottom of the well and then I'll jump down and we can hope it still works when the jewels whole, huh?" Kagome grinned nervously as a few eyebrows twitched.  
  
"What do you mean 'hope it still works'? Why wouldn't it?" Kagome just directed a small grin towards Yusuke at the panicked question. "Into the well please."  
  
They all jumped down, Kagome watching as Inuyasha and Yusuke scowled at each other in the cramped quarters at the bottom of the well. "Here goes nothing. Or everything."  
  
Kagome almost cheered when the blue lights surrounded her and her modern friends. She was glad for that, though not surprised. They belonged in her era, so it probably required less power for them to go forward than for them to go back.  
  
Within a few minutes of exiting the well, only her, Yusuke, and Inuyasha were left, with Shippo sleeping quietly in her backpack. Yusuke reluctantly backed off when she sent him a look. She gave him the bag and he retreated to the wall of the main house.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stood in front of each other, amber meeting sapphire like the sun meeting the daytime sky. Kagome smiled sadly and glanced at the package in his hands. "A goodbye present?"  
  
"Keh." Then, he quickly added, "Not goodbye. I'll come and visit."  
  
"So, what is it?" He 'keh'd again and thrust the package into her hands. She kneeled on the ground and carefully opened it, gasping at what she saw.  
  
A pair of purple gloves had been tailored, and she wouldn't have been surprised if they fit her hands exactly. One even had a hole in it. "Miroku's color. And if Miroku wore gloves on his whole hand, the hole would have been there."  
  
"Yeah." Tears were glimmering happily in Kagome's eyes as she moved to the next gift.  
  
She knew what this was supposed to represent. Sango's family and village. A demon exterminator's uniform, with blue and red where there was pink and red on Sango's uniform, or tan and green on Kohaku's. Her mouth quirked up at the colors. The red reminded her of Inuyasha's clothes, the blue of Yusuke's spirit energy. She frowned briefly. When had they pulled this off?  
  
It was the last piece of clothing that had her heart practically bursting from her chest. "Inuyasha..."  
  
"Fire rat robe. A little extra protection when I'm not visiting. Considering you seem to attract trouble like cats attract fleas and then give the fleas to dogs." Kagome blinked at his statement, then shook her head. A large smile split her face as she stared at the red robes. She gathered up the clothes when the last thing in the package caught her eyes. She put it on top and stared at it with puzzled eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"That just appeared in there one day. We figured someone had made some copies and then put them in as souvenirs for you, but was to shy to say anything. After all, they're dead." But Inuyasha's eyes were suspicious as he stared at the fan and the mirror. Kagome shook her head and smiled, putting down the clothing and two mystical item look-alikes.  
  
"I don't have anything to give you. But I can do something for you." Kagome stepped up to Inuyasha and he hands went around his neck. Yusuke stiffened as he watched, glaring harshly until he noticed what her hands were on.  
  
"I give you your freedom Inuyasha. From me or anything wishing to hold you down."  
  
"Wha-" Inuyasha stopped at the snapping sound and watched as Kagome withdrew her hands, a very familiar broken purple necklace in her hands. She held it out to him, the purple beads glinting in the sunlight.   
  
Inuyasha stretched out one clawed hand tentatively, taking the beads and turning them over in his hands. "Thanks Kagome."  
  
The two went back to Yusuke and he quickly stepped up close to Kagome. She sighed when Inuyasha flashed his fangs. They got inside and Kagome left the boys downstairs to put her gifts away.  
  
When Kagome came back down, Yusuke was staring at his mother incredulously. "What?"  
  
"Well, apparently our landlord decided that we weren't paying our rent fast enough. I wasn't that far behind. I'm sure I paid sometime in the last year."  
  
Kagome winced at Atsuko's bright speech. Yusuke did more than wince. "WE HAVE NO HOME?"  
  
Kagome's mother took this moment to chime in brightly. "Of course you do dear. You're staying here. I would never throw you and Atsuko out on the street. Your school files are even being transferred here. Though the school didn't seem to like them for some reason."  
  
Muffled snickers came from near the stairs next to Kagome. She looked over to see Souta holding his hand over his mouth.   
  
"What about our stuff?" Yusuke seemed to be calming down a bit.  
  
"Oh, I salvaged everything useful or personal items. And I moved you and your mother's clothes here. It's not so bad. If you don't get back on your feet then at least we'll have a friend to keep us company when you children grow up." Kagome wondered if her mother was insane. Inuyasha was frozen, and gaping a bit. They were going to live in the same house? Atsuko seemed to finally notice him. And her eyes narrowed.  
  
"So, you're one of those demons my boy has been running off with!" Yusuke started a bit at that. One of the other girls must have been over here while they left. Hopefully Keiko, because at least she sugarcoated the details.  
  
"Uh... I'll be outside Kagome." Inuyasha had a healthy respect for mothers, and he didn't want to deal with an angry one.  
  
"So, I'm going to be living here?" Yusuke's eyes sparkled with mirth, and Kagome had to wonder what was going through his mind.  
  
"Yes, still in Souta's room for now, though we may be able to make the shed in the back into an apartment for you or father so that a room will be free." Mrs. Higurashi smiled pleasantly, though she too was a bit confused.  
  
"Here. In the same house with Kagome. Thanks Mrs. Higurashi." Kagome's eyes widened when he smirked and both of their mothers looked confused. She started to grin a bit herself. This was much better than him being hours away.   
  
Souta looked between them oddly, then it clicked. Inuyasha's expression, the way both teens were looking. "You're together! Have you kissed yet?"  
  
Both teens frozen and Kagome gulped as her mother eyed her speculatively. "I think I'll go say goodbye to Inuyasha."  
  
"Hey!" Yusuke watched as Kagome flew out the door and glared at the still open door when their mothers kept him from following. "Cowards. Can face Naraku but not our mothers."  
  
Outside Kagome actually was saying goodbye to Inuyasha in front of the well house. "I'll miss you Inuyasha."  
  
"No you won't. I'll be back before you visit. Keep the ramen stocked. That stuff tastes good. And you and _him _better not do anything more than kiss. Just because you two are living in the same damn house doesn't mean you can do other things. In fact, kissing should be-"  
  
"Inuyasha." He stopped trying to lay down rules when she said his name. She shook her head, then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Don't cause too much trouble."  
  
Inuyasha smirked, and then bounded into the well house. Neither of them wanted to let the other go, but they knew that any more goodbyes would be pointless. And if it was possible, Inuyasha would be visiting.  
  
Kagome sighed and turned away from the well house, beginning to walk back towards the house. Then she paused, trying to figure out what was wrong.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Ah, that was what was wrong. No well magic lighting up her senses.  
  
The hanyou rushed in front of Kagome as everyone else exited the house. "Put it back on!"  
  
"Inuyasha-"  
  
"I like this era and all...Actually I don't...but I want to return!"  
  
"Inuyasha... I can't." There was a silence, and then Inuyasha glared at her. "Don't be selfish wench, of course you can."  
  
Kagome stifled the urge to attempt to sit him. It wouldn't work and would frustrate them both. She should have thought of this before she took it off. "No, I mean I don't know how. Kaede put it on to give me power over you. To connect us. I didn't think it would have this kind of effect, breaking it like that..."  
  
"So, what does this mean?" Yusuke was studying them both intently. Kagome looked guilty and confused. She hadn't meant to do this. Inuyasha looked enraged, but wasn't taking it as violently as he could have.  
  
"It means... Inuyasha is stuck here." Tension filled the group of people standing there, and then Mrs. Higurashi shrugged. "Well, I suppose you're staying for dinner then Inuyasha. Come on in. I'm making ramen."  
  
She smiled softly at the hanyou, whose shoulders were slowly slumping. She put a motherly hand on his shoulder and led him inside.  
  
Kagome and Yusuke were soon left alone as the other followed Inuyasha inside. "Nothing is ever boring with us, is it?"  
  
"We both seem to attract a hell of a lot of trouble. With both of us, they'll be even more." Yusuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye. This Inuyasha thing was throwing him for a loop. He hadn't seen that coming.  
  
She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
THE END  
  
---  
Until the sequel anyway.


End file.
